Lucky
by Cella Ella
Summary: Short-fic. O grande amor da vida de Bella estava mais próximo do que ela podia imaginar...bem ao seu lado! Será que valia a pena lutar para conquistar Edward Cullen, seu melhor amigo e o último homem por quem ela deveria se apaixonar? UA/Todos Humanos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sinopse: **

_"O plano era o seguinte: um fim de semana dos sonhos em um hotel de Miami. Sol, mar, tranquilidade e fazer Edward, meu melhor amigo, se apaixonar por mim.  
_

_Era tão simples, bastava eu seguir todos os conselhos que Rosalie e Alice me deram e pronto, no fim de tudo eu teria Edward comendo na minha mão._

_Mas as coisas nunca saem conforme o planejado.. E a confusão estava armada."_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Tem certeza de que a Alice fez as reservas, Bella?" Edward perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da estrada à sua frente, já contornando a entrada do hotel no qual ficaríamos hospedados durante três dias.

Iríamos aproveitar o feriado de quatro de julho pra fugir da agitação de Nova York e também da chatice das reuniões de família na qual éramos submetidos há mais ou menos 26 anos.

"Claro que fez, Edward. Ali disse que ligou pro hotel na semana passada. Até parece que você não conhece a sua irmã. A essa hora já deve estar hospedada, completamente relaxada dentro da piscina, se embebedando com Jasper do lado." falei, rezando pra que a minha voz saísse firme.

Sabia exatamente onde Alice estava, tinha falado com ela assim que desembarcamos em Miami. Minha melhor amiga estava no Central Park, fazendo um picnic romântico com o namorado. A quilômetros de distância de onde Edward e eu estávamos naquele momento.

"Rose e Emm também vinham, não é mesmo?" Edward insistiu, me deixando em alerta.

"Claro que sim, Ed. Rose e Emm já devem estar no hotel, com Ali e Jazz." respondi, meio cansada.

O que tava acontecendo com ele?! Por que toda aquela hesitação? Será que Edward desconfiava das minhas reais intenções?

Mas é claro que não, como ele poderia saber o que eu estava tramando?

Edward não tinha percebido a minha leve mudança nos últimos meses, como perceberia que aquela viagem era um plano da "_BAR_"?!

Só pra esclarecer: _BAR_ é a sigla do clube secreto que eu, Alice e Rosalie criamos quando estávamos no colegial e que até hoje ainda mantínhamos o tal clube em segredo. Era idiota, eu sei, mas era coisa de infância e tudo mais.

Ressuscitamos o clube secreto quando eu confessei, após uma crise de TPM e uma forte bebedeira, que eu estava apaixonada por meu melhor amigo, Edward Cullen. Alice, irmã de Edward ficou eufórica com a notícia e desde então resolveu que ia me ajudar a conquistá-lo.

No começo eu fiquei empolgada com a ajuda das garotas, mas conforme os nossos planos pra fazer Edward me notar iam fracassando, fui perdendo totalmente o ânimo.

Rosalie chegou a me dizer pra desistir, porque Edward era tapado demais e não merecia uma garota legal como eu. Alice foi a única das três que fincou o pé e disse que não ia desistir enquanto não fizesse o irmão dela me notar.

Há seis meses eu venho tentando de todas as formas fazer Edward perceber que eu não sou apenas uma amiga dele, que eu realmente posso ser uma mulher pra ele, não aquela garota que ele via pelada quando todos tomavam banho de banheira na casa dele quando tínhamos 5 ou 6 anos.

Mas parece que Edward ainda tinha essa imagem guardada da cabeça, porque era assim que ele me tratava, como se eu fosse a amiguinha idiota que nunca seria capaz de atraí-lo sexualmente. E sério, aquilo me irritava profundamente.

Todos sabiam que eu não era nenhum tribufu, sempre conseguia pegar os carinhas mais gostosos nas baladas, conseguia até fazer frente com Rosalie, que era a mais linda da "BAR".

E nem assim, nem mostrando que eu era uma mulher atraente, que podia ter todos os homens que quisesse, _nem assim_, Edward me notava.

Eu já estava quase jogando a toalha, quase partindo pra outra, sei lá, fazer uma viagem, pra tentar tirar aquele imbecil da minha cabeça, quando Alice surgiu com a brilhante ideia que nos levou até aqui.

O feriado de quatro de julho cairia em um sábado e seria perfeito pra colocar o plano em prática: um fim de semana em um hotel em Miami, apenas Edward e eu. Teria exatos três dias pra fazer com que ele me notasse e percebesse que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

No começo achei a ideia péssima, Edward estava de caso com uma colega da empresa onde ele trabalhava, a tal Jessica Stanley, loira, bonitinha, mas _muitooo_ chata. Tava na cara que ele não iria topar a ideia de ir comigo pra Miami.

Mas aí Alice mexeu os pauzinhos e acabou convencendo o irmão a fazer a viagem. Tá, tá certo que ela enganou Edward, já que garantiu que ela, Jasper, Rose e Emm também iriam.

Seria como uma espécie de viagem pra comemorar a nossa amizade. Jasper e Emmett além de nossos amigos de infância, eram namorado e marido de Alice e Rose, respectivamente. Rose e Emm eram recém-casados e motivo de orgulho pro nosso grupo.

E então ali estava eu, quase me borrando nas calças de medo da reação de Edward quando percebesse que passaria um fim de semana comigo apenas.

Será que ele iria ficar chateado em ter que passar três dias inteiros ao meu lado? Será que iria desistir da viagem assim que soubesse que seriamos só nós dois ali naquele hotel? Oh meu Deus, ele não poderia desistir ou seria o meu fim. Eu ainda tinha a leve esperança de que aquele plano maluco de Alice ia dar certo e a gente ia se acertar.

"Chegamos." Edward anunciou e eu dei um pulo no banco, despertando dos meus pensamentos mirabolantes.

"É isso aí, chegamos." concordei, meio idiota.

Edward deu uma risada sem graça e saiu do carro, enquanto eu lutava pra retirar a porra do cinto de segurança, que parecia tirar uma com a minha cara e não me libertar.

"Vai querer um convite especial pra sair daí de dentro?!" Edward bateu no vidro da janela, quando percebeu que eu estava demorando mais do que o costume pra sair de dentro do carro.

"O cinto." apontei pra faixa na diagonal que prendia meu corpo. "Não consigo me livrar do _cinto_." falei e ele entortou a boca, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Como sempre hein, _Bee_?" falou, rindo do meu jeito desastrado, usando o apelido de infância que eu tanto odiava. Edward me chamava daquele jeito, porque dizia que eu zunia que nem _abelha_ ao invés de falar. Apelidinho da porra pra me irritar quando era criança.

"Cala a boca, _Ew_." retruquei, jogando com a mesma arma dele. Sempre que queria revidar às provocações dele, usava o termo que indicava nojo e repulsa pra irritá-lo. E sempre funcionava.

Edward sorriu e se debruçou sobre mim, pra alcançar a trava do cinto. O cheiro dos seus cabelos atingiu com força minhas narinas e eu senti meu corpo inteiro reagir.

Isso já tinha se tornado uma constante nos últimos seis meses, quando eu finalmente admiti que sentia algo mais por meu melhor amigo.

Estava extremamente sensível a qualquer coisa relacionada a Edward e sentia meu coração disparar cada vez que ficava próximo a ele. E aquilo era uma coisa absurda, já que eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito na vida.

Como, após quase 20 anos de convivência com aquele homem, eu tinha que sentir aquelas coisas por ele? Não era justo, por que justamente _eu_ tinha que cair de amores pelo homem que foi meu amigo de infância, meu conselheiro quando eu estava em encrencas amorosas na adolescência, meu salvador quando estávamos atolados na época da faculdade, meu confidente, quando nos tornamos adultos?!

Me sentia uma completa imbecil apaixonada por um cara que nunca me vira como nada além de uma amiga.

Senti as palmas das minhas mãos coçarem e eu lutei comigo mesma contra o desejo de enterrar meus dedos na massa acobreada que cobria a cabeça de Edward. Os cabelos deles eram tão cheirosos e deveriam ser macios. Ai como eu queria poder puxá-los enquanto sentia sua boca beijando a minha...

"Pronto, livre do cinto." a voz rouca de Edward anunciou, me despertando outra vez dos devaneios incoerentes que consumiam minha mente naqueles últimos tempos. "Tá cada vez pior hein, _Bee_?" cutucou, rindo da minha cara.

Corei com força quando Edward se afastou de mim, me sentindo uma adolescente tendo uma paixonite aguda.

Droga, eu precisava ser tão imbecil daquele jeito? Não basta ser taxada de desastrada pelos amigos agora ia ter que admitir que era uma babaca apaixonada por um cara que não fazia ideia de que eu estava completamente caída por ele.

É, eu sempre fui desastrada mesmo, até no campo amoroso fazia jus ao apelido.

Deixe-me explicar essa onda toda de apelidos. Cada um no nosso grupo de amigos era definido por uma palavra: Eu, a_ desastrada_; Alice, a_ intrometida_; Jazz, o _avoado_, Emm, era o _sem-noção_; Rose, a _gostosona_ e Edward, bem, ele era... o _galinha_.

Não poderia ter escolhido pessoa melhor pra me apaixonar, poderia?

**[...]**

"Como assim só tem _um_ quarto reservado?" Edward perguntou à recepcionista, o tom levemente indignado.

Revirei os olhos escondidos sob os óculos escuros e dei uma olhada no relógio, sem realmente ver as horas.

"Eu sinto muito senhor, mas só há uma suíte reservada no sobrenome Cullen." a mulher respondeu, meio entediada. Já deveria estar acostumada com esses ataques de indignação dos clientes.

"Isso não é possível." Edward murmurou, se voltando pra mim. "Alice reservou um quarto pra nós dois. Não há nenhum quarto reservado no seu nome, Bella."

Tentei me manter séria, agradeci aos Céus por ainda estar de óculos, e sibilei:

"Não acredito nisso. E agora?"

"Vamos ter que dividir o quarto. Não há mais nenhum disponível, o hotel está lotado." Edward falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e eu lutei pra manter a boca fechada ou era capaz de começar a babar na frente dele. "Se importa em dividir o quarto comigo, Bella?"

Quase tive um ataque histérico quando ele me perguntou aquilo. Era _CLARO_ que eu não me importava nem um pouco, até porque já tinha vindo preparada para essa viagem sabendo que passaria _três noites _dormindo ao lado de Edward.

"C-claro que não." gaguejei, querendo me socar. "E você?"

"Óbvio que não." Edward respondeu, me fazendo soltar fogos de artifício por dentro. Graças a Deus ele não tinha desconfiado de nada ainda.

Seguimos para o quarto reservado e eu sorri quando me deparei com a cama de casal. Alice tinha acertado em cheio na escolha do quarto.

Edward retirou os óculos escuros e deu uma gorjeta para o funcionário do hotel que trouxera as nossas malas, enquanto eu seguia pra sacada, ávida pra ter uma visão melhor da praia particular do hotel. Aquilo ali era mesmo o paraíso.

"Bom, até que enfim chegamos." Edward comentou, se debruçando na sacada ficando à centímetros do meu corpo.

Seu braço direito roçou despretensiosamente no meu esquerdo e eu me afastei como se tivesse levado um choque. Soltei um longo suspiro e tentei me controlar, estava parecendo uma demente agindo daquele jeito.

"Isso aqui é lindo, não é mesmo?" ele continuou, sem me encarar, os olhos fixos em algum ponto do mar brilhante.

"Lindo." murmurei, observando os raios de sol atingirem a cabeleira ruiva de Edward, deixando ainda mais avermelhada. OMG, eu precisava me controlar ou iria enlouquecer na primeira hora sozinha ao lado daquele homem.

Edward se virou bruscamente e eu quase cai da sacada, os olhos verdes me encarando de um jeito intenso.

"Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e depois a gente pode descer pra almoçar, o que acha?" perguntou, sem perceber a revolução que os seus olhos causavam em meu corpo. Como Edward não percebia o quão afetada eu ficava diante da sua presença?

"T-tudo bem." respondi, coçando a cabeça de um jeito estranho, sentindo meu coração acelerado e a boca seca.

Sintomas constantes da minha _paixonite_ por Edward.

"Ah, _Bee_.. " ele parou no meio do quarto e falou: "Pode ligar pra Alice e descobrir em que quarto ela e Jasper estão?! Aì podemos almoçar todos juntos." concordei com um aceno de cabeça frenético demais e senti meu cérebro sacolejar dentro da caixa craniana.

Apenas quando ouvi o barulho água escorrendo que eu pude libertar o fôlego, sufocada demais.

Peguei o celular de dentro do bolso e disquei rapidamente o número da caixa postal que Alice tinha me dado antes de eu sair de casa. Só iria conseguir me comunicar com ela através daquele número, pra evitar suspeitas de Edward.

Às vezes eu achava que Alice era alguma agente do FBI. Aquela mulher desconfiava até da própria sombra!

_Pobre_ Jazz.

Ouvi o clique da chamada sendo atendida e suspirei, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa da minha amiga:

"_Acho que já podemos começar a dar o primeiro passo no plano, não é mesmo, B?_" abri a boca pra responder, mas a fechei imediatamente, me sentindo uma tonta. Aquilo ali era apenas uma mensagem gravada.

"_Muito bem, agora que estamos de acordo vamos às instruções. Edward deve estar faminto, ele sempre fica com fome depois de passar muitas horas dentro de um voo_." sorri ao relembrar da viagem até Miami, Edward comeu não só o lanche servido pelos comissários, como ainda filou um pouco do meu. Balancei a cabeça e tentei prestar atenção no que a voz de Alice me informava naquele momento. "_Leve-o pra almoçar no restaurante do hotel, mas não aquele tradicional. Eu pesquisei na internet e descobri que o hotel que vocês estão hospedados tem um restaurante especialista em comida mexicana. E Edward ama comida mexicana. É a sua chance de ganhar alguns pontos com ele_."

Fiz uma nota mental sobre o restaurante mexicano. Eu sabia que Edward adorava comida latina, apimentada e exótica. Fomos a um restaurante brasileiro no fim do ano passado e ele quase passou mal de tanto que comeu o tal churrasco gaúcho.

Naquela época éramos apenas amigos. Eu nem fazia ideia de que iria me apaixonar por ele alguns meses depois.

"_Depois que almoçarem, eu sugiro que você o convide pra fazer um passeio de barco. Se quiser marcar mais um gol com meu irmão, convide-o pra fazer um mergulho. Como você mesmo sabe, Edward adora esportes radicais e de contato com a natureza._" a voz de Alice continuou.

Claro, esportes radicais eram a cara dele! Tínhamos feito uma viagem para Nova Zelândia quando tínhamos 18 anos e foi Edward quem me incentivou a saltar de bungee jumping.

Mergulho, anotado.

A porta do banheiro abriu e eu larguei o celular em cima da cama como se ele tivesse me queimado. Mas o que tinha realmente me queimado era a visão do corpo escultural de Edward ainda _molhado_, os ombros fortes cheios de gotículas de água, que caiam dos cabelos, agora escuros, grudados na testa.

A toalha enrolada na cintura oferecia um convite irresistível aos meus dedos, que não viam a hora de arremessar o tecido longe pra ter a visão do paraíso diante dos meus olhos.

_Para com isso, Bella_! – gritei mentalmente, desviando os olhos do corpo de Edward.

"Não consigo nem lembrar quando foi meu ultimo banho com água gelada." ele comentou bobamente, abrindo uma mala e retirando uma boxer preta, uma bermuda caqui e uma camisa pólo azul.

É, meus olhos seguiam cada movimento daquele homem.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Edward franziu o cenho ao me encarar.

Levei meio segundo pra perceber que ele estava falando comigo. Meus olhos estavam fixos nos contornos definidos da barriga à minha frente.

"Hã?"

"Você tá bem, Bella?! Tá pálida!" comentou, me encarando com preocupação.

"Ah,e-eu.. c-claro que eu tô bem, p-por que não estaria?!" gagueira súbita era horrível. Mas que merda, Bella!

"Sempre foi péssima mentirosa, _Bee_. Anda, me diz o que foi que aconteceu." Edward insistiu, sentando ao meu lado e acabou respigando algumas gotas de água em meu rosto.

Meu Deus, daí-me forças pra não agarrar esse homem nesse momento e estragar tudo que foi planejado!

Respirei fundo e peguei o celular ao meu lado, tentando lembrar com clareza do que fora combinado.

"Hum.. bem, aconteceu um problema sim." disse, olhando fixamente pros meus dedos, que remexiam no celular, abrindo e fechando o aparelho, externando meu nervosismo.

"E então?" Edward perguntou, alguns segundos depois.

"O-o quê?" ergui os olhos pra encará-lo e depois recuei rapidamente, sabendo que estava a ponto de perder o juízo.

Por que eu fui me apaixonar por aquele homem?!

"Você tá começando a me deixar preocupado. O que foi que aconteceu, Bella?!" inquiriu, inquieto dessa vez.

Anta, Bella! Presta atenção no plano e para de ficar agindo como uma anta!

"Ah, sim, é.." respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. "Emmett sofreu um pequeno acidente e fraturou a perna esquerda. Por conta disso ele e Rose não virão mais pra cá. E sua irmã ficou presa na entrega da nova coleção da loja de roupas e –"

"E todos furaram o passeio." Edward completou, batendo as mãos nos joelhos antes de se levantar. "Como sempre acontece, não é mesmo?"

Soltei uma risadinha abafada e concordei com a cabeça. De fato isso sempre acontecia no nosso grupo.

Perdi as contas de quantas vezes Alice organizou viagens e no final as únicas pessoas que iam era Edward e eu. Pelo menos a irmã dele era um pouco responsável e sempre reservava quartos no sobrenome Cullen, assim não teríamos problemas quanto a hospedagem.

Só que daquela vez meus amigos boicotaram a viagem em grupo _de propósito_, apenas pra ajudar a amiga desesperada e apaixonada pelo amigo que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Mais uma vez." concordei, me levantando da cama.

"Isso já não é surpresa nenhuma, não é, _Bee_? Sempre sobra pra gente." Edward sorriu, pegando uma das minhas mãos, entrelaçando na sua.

Tentei me manter o mais natural possível diante daquele contato inocente, mas senti meus dedos formigarem quando entraram em contato com a pele dele.

"Lembra quando viajamos pro Canadá?" Edward perguntou, me encarando com diversão nos olhos. "Aquela foi uma das melhores viagens da minha vida."

Sorri ao relembrar dos dias que passamos em Vancouver, quando tínhamos pouco mais de 17 anos. Foi a nossa primeira viagem sem o acompanhamento dos nossos pais.

Tínhamos ido até o Canadá apenas pra assistir ao show do U2, já que não tínhamos conseguido juntar grana a tempo pra acompanhar a turnê nos EUA.

Edward pediu dinheiro emprestado pro pai, alegando que precisava comprar uma peça pro carro. Tudo mentira! Foi com essa grana que conseguimos fazer a viagem e assistir ao show.

"Mas é claro que eu lembro! Alice nos ajudou a forjar nossas carteiras de identidade." Edward riu, concordando. "Sinto saudades dessa época." comentei, tentando engolir o nó que se formara em minha garganta diante das lembranças do nosso passado juntos.

Era tão difícil admitir que desde àquela época eu já era apaixonada por ele, mesmo sem perceber. Lembro que Edward e eu tínhamos ficados bêbados pela primeira vez após o show e foi aí que nos beijamos. Foi apenas uma coisa de momento, ato impensado por causa da bebedeira. Naquela época aquilo passou desapercebido por ambos, mas agora eu tinha plena certeza de que foi naquele momento que eu senti algo diferente por ele.

"Eu também." Edward sibilou, me abraçando com carinho, me fazendo encostar a boca na pele macia do seu peito. Respirei fundo e tentei não retesar meu corpo por causa do contato inesperado e amigável, mas eu mais parecia um _bloco de gelo_. Se me movesse poderia estragar tudo. "A gente tem umas boas histórias pra contar, não é mesmo, _Bee_?"

"Muitas." murmurei, meio débil. O cheiro de sabonete e aroma natural da pele dele estava me deixando zonza.

Edward riu e se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente pros nossos olhos se encontrarem.

"Qual foi a nossa ultima viagem juntos?" perguntou.

"Chicago." respondi, quase que instantaneamente.

Seu sorriso se ampliou e ele concordou:

"Claro, pro congresso de publicidade no ano passado."

Mordi o lábio inferior tentando conter o choro que estava prestes a tomar conta de mim ao relembrar que naquela viagem, Edward e eu passamos três dias inteiros trancados dentro do quarto do hotel, por causa da tempestade de neve que assolava a cidade.

Três dias que passamos regados a conversa fiada, lembranças dos velhos tempos e um bom vinho francês.

Aquelas lembranças só faziam confirmar o que era óbvio desde _sempre_: eu o amava há muito mais tempo do que pensava.

"E aí, parceira, por que não vai tomar seu banho, enquanto eu troco de roupa por aqui mesmo?" perguntou, me fazendo dar um salto pra longe dele.

Era tão fácil perder o rumo nos braços de Edward.

"C-claro." respondi, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando afastar a nuvem que cobria meu cérebro, me deixando incapaz de pensar claramente.

Peguei minhas coisas dentro da mala e quando ia entrar no banheiro, Edward me chamou.

"Sim?"

"Já que a gente tá por aqui, já que vamos ser só nós dois novamente em uma viagem, eu prometo que a gente vai se divertir." Edward sorri, me dando uma piscadela, fazendo meus joelhos ficarem moles.

"Claro que vamos. A gente _sempre _se diverte." falei, minha voz saindo meio histérica por conta da emoção que tomava conta do meu corpo.

Fechei a porta do banheiro com uma certa relutância, lutando contra a vontade de ficar ali no quarto, observando o homem dos meus sonhos totalmente nu na sua perfeição.

Respirei fundo e enterrei minha cabeça na pia, ligando a torneira e deixando a água gelada esfriar meu rosto e os meus pensamentos.

_Eu prometo que a gente vai se divertir_. A frase de Edward ecoou na minha cabeça e eu sorri, tentando me agarrar naquele fio de esperança.

Se dependesse de mim, Edward iria experimentar outros tipos de diversão, completamente _impróprios_ e bastante _prazerosos_.

**[...]**

"Ainda tá com raiva de mim?" Edward perguntou, tentando passar o braço em torno dos meus ombros, mas eu me esquivei, meio contrariada.

"O que você acha?" revidei, sentindo a língua ainda travada, as palavras saindo de um jeito estranho, meio grogue.

Percebi que ele lutava pra não cair na gargalhada e aquilo só estava me deixando ainda mais irritada.

"Eu não tive culpa, _Bee_ e você sabe disso. Como eu ia saber que você é alérgica a abacate?" Edward se defendeu, me puxando pelo braço, dessa vez conseguindo me agarrar pelos ombros.

"Devia ter me dito que a comida mexicana leva abacate em quase todos os pratos!" retruquei, ainda sentindo os lábios inchados.

Assim que chegamos no restaurante mexicano, Edward decidiu que comeríamos _burritos_. Como eu era leiga em matéria de comida mexicana, acabei aceitando a sugestão dele. Só não fazia ideia que o tal burrito era preparado com uma tal de guacamole, que é feita com abacate. E todo mundo sabia que eu era alérgica a abacate! Todos, _menos_ ele.

"Ainda tá muito inchado?" perguntei, sentando em um dos bancos espalhados pela orla da praia.

"Um pouco." Edward respondeu, passando o lenço que enrolava um cubo de gelo no canto dos meus lábios. "Mas já tá bem melhor."

Revirei os olhos e soltei um suspiro exasperado, me sentindo a mais completa idiota. Ótimo, aquilo era tudo que eu tinha pedido a Deus naquele momento! Ficar com a cara inchada e a boca parecendo um balão! _Nada_ sexy!

"Vai passar logo, _Bee_. Você já tomou o remédio, logo seu rosto e a sua boca desincham." Edward tentou me tranquilizar, esfregando a mão em um dos meus braços.

Senti vontade de chorar naquele momento. Tudo que eu _menos_ queria era que Edward me visse daquele jeito, falando como uma drogada, com a língua pesada e enrolada, os olhos pequenos por causa do inchaço no rosto.

Droga, eu devia estar parecendo um monstro inchada daquele jeito!

"Se quiser voltar pro hotel.." Edward começou, ao ver que eu estava quase chorando, me encarando de um jeito preocupado e até consternado.

"Não, você disse que a gente ia se divertir. E eu quero me divertir!" falei, pegando o gelo da suas mãos, colocando na minha boca, que ardia por causa da alergia.

"Mas você tá desse jeito-"

"Você disse que não tava tão inchado-" fiz um beicinho ao perceber que Edward só tinha dito aquilo pra me tranquilizar."Preciso de um espelho agora!" gritei, pulando do banco, correndo até um carro parado há alguns metros de onde estávamos.

Quase caí pra trás ao ver meu rosto praticamente deformado por causa do inchaço.

Os olhos estavam quase sumindo de tão estreitos, as bochechas pareciam ter dobrado de tamanho e a boca parecia que tinha passado por uma sessão de botox muito mal aplicado.

"Aaaaah, eu tô parecendo um ET!" choraminguei, virando o rosto, evitando encarar o monstro que estava refletido no espelho.

"Não seja exagerada, Bella. Tá inchado sim, mas também não precisa fazer todo esse drama." Edward murmurou, me levando de volta pro banco onde estávamos sentados há minutos atrás.

"Para de tentar me convencer que eu não estou horrível, porque eu sei que eu to parecendo um balão de tão inchada!" sibilei, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

A primeira parte do meu plano pra seduzi-lo tinha ido por água abaixo. Como ia conseguir dar uma de mulher sexy com o rosto parecendo uma _bola de basquete_?

"Pra mim você continua linda do mesmo jeito." Edward comentou, de um jeito tão despretensioso que eu quase pensei ter ouvido coisas, pura invenção da minha perturbada e cheia de antialérgico.

Nunca, durante quase 20 anos que eu o conhecia, tinha recebido um elogio vindo da parte dele. Edward _nunca_ disse que eu era bonita, nem quando eu tinha certeza de que estava bonita.

Ele já tinha me visto várias vezes com um visual _arrasa quarteirão _e nem assim disse que eu era bonita, quanto mais linda.

Sério, eu só podia tá inventando coisa!

Percebi que Edward me olhava intensamente, como se tentasse ler alguma coisa na minha expressão.

Tá vendo só, eu disse que estava imaginando tudo aquilo. Ele devia tá com pena ao ver meu rosto tão inchado e deformado do que jeito que estava.

"O que foi? M-meu lábio estourou, não foi?" perguntei,levando a mão à boca, tentando ver se havia algo de anormal ali.

Mas não encontrei vestígios nenhum de sangue na pele inchada.

"Não, não foi nada." Edward respondeu, mas continuou me encarando de um jeito estranho e perturbador. Ele nunca tinha me olhado daquele jeito antes. "É que, nossa, nunca tinha percebido que os seus olhos eram cor de _avelã_. São lindos." continuou, ainda me fitando.

Abri e fechei a boca tentando responder aquele comentário, mas não consegui esboçar qualquer tipo de reação.

Estava assustada demais com suas palavras e ainda tinha quase certeza de que aquela conversa era fruto da minha imaginação afetada pelos analgésicos e antialérgicos.

"Isso é estranho, não acha? Quer dizer, eu te conheço há tanto tempo e não sabia que os seus olhos não eram simplesmente castanhos." murmurou, quase me hipnotizando com o tom verde água dos olhos dele. "Eles têm cor de _chocolate derretido_. E mesmo quase totalmente fechados ainda consigo ver que são tão brilhantes e tão.. _profundos_." inconscientemente, Edward se inclinou na minha direção, apenas pra analisar melhor meus olhos.

O que estava acontecendo aqui? Por que ele estava me olhando daquele jeito? Por que resolveu prestar atenção na cor dos meus olhos justo naquele momento?!

Será que ele não podia esperar pra começar a me elogiar quando eu estivesse usando algum vestido _sexy_ e o meu rosto estivesse voltado ao normal?!

Aquilo não podia tá acontecendo, podia?

"E-edward, eu-" comecei, mas fui interrompida ao sentir uma pancada forte na cabeça, que me fez cair meio zonza no colo dele.

Meu único pensamento antes de cair na inconsciência foi que eu deveria ser muito azarada duas desgraças quase simultâneas podiam acontecer a uma pessoa em apenas _um_ dia?!

E onde foi parar aquela história de que um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar?!

É.. eu só podia mesmo ter pregado chiclete na cruz.

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Bom, essa fic eh beeem curtinha, no máximo três ou quatro capítulos. Ela tbm já está completinha, então não vai demorar(eu acho) pra que haja atualização por aqui.

O nome da fic é baseado na música homônima da Colbie Caillat e do Jason Mraz.

No meu perfil, vcs encontram os links da capa da fic e da trilha sonora, vale a pena baixar, as músicas são bem legais e tem um climinha mto praiano.. =D

Espero que gostem e se gostarem, please, cliquem no botão verdinho aí embaixo e mandem uma reviewzinha, né?!

=)

besitos.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

Olá, povo! Como estão todas?! Espero que tudo bem! Bom, como eu disse, essa fic é curtinha, mais ou menos uns três ou quatro capítulos(talvez cinco, mas eu ainda não sei)! Queria agradecer as reviews de vcs, brigada pelo carinho e todo mundo que falou que ouviu a música e veio ler a fic! Sim, eu postei essa fic no começo de julho lá na minha comu no orkut e até _hoje_ ainda recebo coments do tipo: "Ouvi a _Lucky_ hoje e lembrei da fic!" E isso eh mtooooo bom mesmo! A Lucky terá continuação e se chamará "_Lucky Bella_", mas eu ainda não sei quando vou estreá-la, acho que só mesmo quando terminar de escrever uns bons cinco capitulos(ainda estou no primeiro cap!)

Well, vou comentar uma coisinha que me tem me intrigado nas ultimas semanas. Tenho recebido uma série de emails com as pessoas me favoritando como autora, favoritando minhas fics, mas não recebo UMA review dessas mesmas pessoinhas! O que há, povo?! Eu não mordo, sou mtoooo boazinha e amoooo receber as opiniões, as críticas e as sugestões de vcs! Por isso não se acanhem e coloquem a boca no trombone, pelo menos por aqui pelas minhas fics!

Ok, como sempre eu falei demais, então vou ficar calada e deixar vcs curtindo o cap, que tá mto bacana! Só vamos falar rapidinho sobre ele. Bom, hj temos um sonho pra lá de _caliente_, um biquini _matador_ e um.. bom e um ataque de ciúmes embalado por uma música liinda e que combina e MTO com esse casal daqui! Espero que vcs gostem do cap, pessoal!

See you soon,

Besos, besos

_Cella_.

**

* * *

Capítulo 2.**

**Bella's POV**

"Ela tá acordando." a voz familiar murmurou, em meio a um suspiro de alívio.

Tentei erguer minha cabeça, mas parece que havia uma tonelada sobre ela, me impedindo até de movimentar os olhos e abrir a boca pra perguntar que porra tinha acontecido pra ter me deixado daquele jeito.

"Bella, você tá bem?" Edward perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que senti seus dedos quentes pousando em minha testa.

"Hum... a-acho que sim." balbuciei, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo um gosto horrível de ferrugem na boca.

"Ela pode sentir tontura, ou apresentar alguma confusão mental, mas isso é normal. Porém, caso esses sintomas permaneçam, é melhor que a traga de volta ao hospital. Por hoje, ela está liberada." a voz que eu deduzi ser do médico falou e eu fiz um esforço tremendo pra abrir meus olhos. Consegui, após alguns segundos de luta.

"Tem certeza de que está bem, Bella?" Edward perguntou, em tom de preocupação. Suas mãos estavam em torno da minha cintura e me apertavam de jeito tão gostoso que tudo que eu mais queria era ficar ali, mesmo com a dor de cabeça insuportável e o cheiro de hospital que tomava conta das minhas narinas, me deixando com vontade de vomitar.

"E-eu tô bem, Ed." garanti, tentando esboçar algum sorriso, mas meus lábios ainda estavam pesados.

Lembrei do gosto do abacate e da forma como ele deixava meu rosto inchado por conta da alergia. Droga, eu estava começando a recobrar a consciência sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo. E aquilo não era _nada _encorajador.

Assim que o médico me liberou, Edward e eu seguimos de volta para o hotel. O sol do meio da tarde oferecia um convite quase irresistível e eu senti vontade de cair no mar espelhado de águas mornas. Mas a cabeça começou a latejar novamente e me avisou de que eu deveria _cair na cama_ e tomar alguns analgésicos pra dormir até o dia seguinte.

Edward estava todo solícito e muito preocupado, o que me deixou soltando fogos de artifício por dentro, finalmente achando algo de bom naquela zica toda. Ele fez questão me pegar no colo e levar pro quarto, me colocando na cama e ajeitando os travesseiros atrás da minha cabeça. Me senti tão bem recebendo aquele carinho todo que até agradeci por ter levado a bolada na cabeça.

_Menos_, Bella. _Bem_ menos.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou, sentando na beirada da cama, me encarando com olhos atentos.

"Não, acho que estou bem assim." sibilei, sorrindo meio sem graça. Percebi que meus lábios não estavam mais inchados e perguntei:"Meu rosto, como está?"

"Quase todo desinchado." Edward sorriu, passando a mão nas minhas bochechas.

"Graças a Deus." suspirei, aliviada.

"E eu não disse que a gente ia se divertir? Passar a tarde no hospital com você desamaida foi bem divertido." ele brincou, pulando na cama, passando os braços em torno do meu ombro, quase me forçando a encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

OMG, eu realmente precisava agradecer à pessoa que tacou a bolada na minha cabeça. E não podia deixar de passar no restaurante mexicano e agradecer ao chef que preparou aquele prato de nome esquisito com abacate. Estava adorando receber aquela atenção toda de Edward.

"Bella?" ele chamou, tomando minha atenção novamente.

"Hum?"

"Você tá bem mesmo?" eu tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele tinha me feito aquela pergunta na última _meia hora_.

"Uhum." me limitei a balbuciar, aconchegando minha cabeça ainda mais no seu peito, aproveitando pra sentir o cheiro dele tomando conta do meu nariz. Aquilo era tão bom!

"Quer que eu ligue a TV?"

"N-não, eu tô bem assim." respondi, meio débil, as mãos fincadas na cintura de Edward, apertando ainda mais meu corpo contra o seu. Caramba, aquilo era uma delicia!

"O médico disse que você ia sentir sonolência, mas me pediu pra não te deixar dormir, por causa da pancada na cabeça." comentou, esfregando meus braços com as mãos, como se quisesse se certificar de que eu estava prestando atenção.

Senti os pêlos dos braços eriçados e suspirei, ainda com a cabeça enfiada no peito forte de Edward.

"E-eu não estou com sono." sibilei, bocejando.

Edward soltou uma risadinha e beijou o alto da minha cabeça.

"Você me deu um bom susto hoje, _Bee_." comentou, ignorando meu protesto e ligando a TV. Reconheci o filme antigo que estava passando, mas não consegui prestar muita atenção na história.

"M-mas eu já estou bem. Ou melhor, eu estou _ótima_.." falei, virando o rosto pra sacada, observando o sol irradiando brilho, deixando o mar cintilante.

Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida. Até a dor de cabeça tinha passado! Os braços de Edward eram um _analgésico_ bastante eficaz.

Tentei me concentrar no que ele estava falando, mas minha mente começou a ficar turva e as pálpebras pesaram, me deixando incapaz de pensar com clareza. Ainda fiz um esforço enorme pra manter os olhos abertos, mas o carinho que Edward fazia nas minhas costas, enquanto conversava estava me deixando tão relaxada que logo eu estava mergulhando no sono profundo.

**[...]**

**Edward's POV**

Acho que demorei uns bons minutos pra perceber que Bella tinha dormido. Mas que merda, ela não podia dormir!

Tentei sacolejá-la, na esperança de acordá-la, mas, puta merda, ela tinha um sono de pedra. Revirei os olhos e acomodei Bella melhor na cama, já que ela tinha dormido enrolada em mim. Fechei as cortinas do quarto e desliguei a TV, pra que ela pudesse descansar melhor. Ia ficar no quarto, observando-a, pro caso dela sentir algum mal-estar.

Olhei o relógio e percebi que ainda não passava das cinco da tarde. Soltei um suspiro, exasperado, e voltei meus olhos pra cama, Bella estava agarrada no travesseiro e dormia com os lábios entreabertos.

Eu nunca tinha reparado antes, mas ela parecia um bebê dormindo. A boca vermelha exibia um bico engraçado e de vez em quando os lábios se mexiam, como se ela fosse um peixinho. Tão _linda_. Passei a mão em sua testa, apenas pra me certificar de que ela não estava com febre e aproveitei pra afastar algumas mechas do seu cabelo, que caiam no rosto de coração. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto ela tinha um rosto bonito, quer dizer, a Bella era uma mulher bonita, _linda_ na verdade, mas eu nunca tinha realmente prestado atenção nos traços do seu rosto.

Os olhos cerrados tinham um formato amendoado e eram cercados por cílios longos e curvilíneos. O nariz era pequeno e empinado, cheio de pequenas sardas, que só eram notadas se você aproximasse bem o rosto e focasse os olhos ali. A boca era cheia e os lábios tinham uma textura macia, já que a pele era lisinha e bem avermelhada.

E eu não sei por que, mas olhar os lábios da Bella tão de perto tinha me deixado com _água na boca_.

Lembrei da primeira e _única_ vez que eu tinha a beijado, durante aquela viagem maluca que fizemos pro Canadá, apenas pra assistir o show do U2. Nossa, pelo que eu lembrava, ela beijava bem e...

Mas que porra é essa, Edward?

Franzi a testa e me afastei, confuso com aquele pensamento estranho que tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Desde quando eu sentia vontade de beijar a _Bella_?! Pelo amor de Deus, a única vez que nós ficamos foi por pura diversão de adolescente e, além disso, a gente estava bêbado.

Acho que eu estava começando a sentir falta de sexo. Há quanto tempo eu não transava? Ah, claro, há mais ou menos _24 horas_.

É, é um tempo razoável, mas levando em consideração que eu senti vontade de dar uns pegas na minha _melhor amiga_, aquilo poderia ser um sinal claro de que meu corpo estava precisando de uma boa transa.

Resolvi que era melhor deixar a Bella dormir sossegada, enquanto ia me embebedar um pouco, afinal, eu estava ali pra me divertir! Já que a minha parceria na diversão estava momentaneamente capotada, eu ia começar a curtir sem ela mesmo! Bati a porta do quarto com calma e desci até o bar.

Após umas três garrafas de cerveja e um papo sem graça com uma das garçonetes do bar do hotel, resolvi que era hora de subir e ver como a Bella estava, vai que ela tenha entrado em coma e eu nem fazia ideia?! Do jeito que aquela ali era azarada, tudo podia acontecer.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei o silêncio e a penumbra, então segui até a beirada da cama e coloquei o dedo no nariz da Bella. Menos mal, pelo menos ela tava respirando! Tirei os sapatos e resolvi que ia tirar um cochilo também, já que parecia estar tudo normal com ela.

Bella estava até gemendo, sonhando que estava brigando com alguém, já que resmungava e agitava os braços ao lado do corpo. Aquilo ia ficar interessante, com quem será que aquela maluca estava sonhando?! Tinha até se remexido na cama.

De repente, ouvi um gemido agoniado escapar da sua boca e me sentei na beirada do colchão, imediatamente em alerta. Será que ela estava sentindo dor?

Resolvi que era hora de tentar fazê-la acordar, mas quando estava prestes fazer isso, ouvi:

"Ow, Edward, isso é tão _bom_..." e a frase terminou com um gemido rouco, que me deixou surpreso e um pouco chocado.

Bella estava sonhando comigo? Ou melhor, estava tendo um _sonho erótico comigo_?

Tentei me afastar da cama, mas congelei quando a vi se contorcer sobre o colchão, levando as mãos até o meio das coxas, enquanto gemia e ofegava.

"Assim, Edward, oh, isso, não para por favor, não para.." wow, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

Desde quando a Bella tinha aquele tipo de sonho comigo? E por que, puta que pariu, eu estava começando a ficar _excitado_?

Suspirei ao ver que Bella agora gemia baixinho, o peito arfava à medida que ela esfregava a mão entre as coxas, se contorcendo na cama, me deixando ainda mais surpreso e excitado.

Tá, aquilo só podia ser coisa da minha mente, eu devo ter bebido um pouco além da conta, tô sentindo falta de sexo, porque não poderia ser! A minha _amiga_, a _Bella_, aquela que eu vi crescer, que mais poderia ser minha irmã, estava se _masturbando_ enquanto sonhava comigo?!

Eu só podia ter ficado maluco.

"Ed, amor, eu quero mais, p-preciso de mais..."

Olhando pra ela ali, estirada na cama, gemendo meu nome, implorando que eu a tocasse, percebi que nunca tinha notado que ela não era apenas a minha amiga.

Bella era uma mulher, aliás, uma mulher bem _sensual_ e muito _quente_. Em nada lembrava o ser assexuado que eu, durante anos, tratei como amiga.

"Oh, Eddie, isso é maravilhoso, _você_ é maravilhoso!"

Bella mordeu os lábios e arqueou as costas, elevando os quadris, enquanto gritava e gemia, sempre intercalando os gemidos com frases como "_Oh, Ed, isso é muito bom_" ou "_Mais forte, Ed, mais rápido!_"

Os gritos e lamúrios de Bella cessaram quando o corpo dela ficou imóvel sobre a cama, após ter se contorcido como se ela estivesse tendo uma convulsão.

Só quando o quarto voltou a ficar imerso em silêncio que eu consegui me afastar da cama, tirando a _mão_ de _dentro_ da bermuda, sem nem perceber quando foi que eu tinha colocado-a ali. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender o que tinha acontecido naquele quarto, mas a verdade é que eu ainda estava deliciado com a imagem da Bella gemendo e tendo um orgasmo enquanto sonhava, sonhava _comigo_.

Droga, o que estava acontecendo por aqui? Desde quando aquilo podia ser real?

Percebi que minha virilha latejava e soltei um palavrão, enquanto via Bella virar de costas e suspirar, saciada. A visão da bunda dela virada pra mim não ajudou a cessar a pulsação que me incomodava no meio das pernas. Bufei e marchei pra dentro do banheiro, completamente irritado e bastante frustrado.

Fiquei um bom tempo sob a água gelada, ainda tentando entender como eu tinha ficado naquele estado de _excitação_ por causa da minha _melhor amiga_.

A imagem do corpo de Bella serpenteando a cama enquanto ela gemia por mim parecia ter sido pregada na minha mente, eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar a cena da cabeça. E aquilo não estava ajudando em nada no meu autocontrole.

Naquela noite, após anos, eu tive que me contentar com as minhas_ mãos_ e um bom _banho frio_, pra tentar aliviar o desejo que tinha tomado conta do meu corpo ao ver Bella se contorcendo na cama, enquanto sonhava comigo.

**[...]**

**Bella's POV**

Acordei com a claridade atingindo meus olhos e dei um pulo da cama, completamente atordoada, sem fazer ideia de onde estava. Abri os olhos lentamente e gemi por causa da fisgada que senti na nuca. Voltei a enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirei, esperando que a sensação de mal estar cessasse. Após alguns intermináveis minutos, consegui abrir novamente os olhos e já não senti mais a dor na cabeça.

Pulei pra fora da cama e percebi que estava sozinha no quarto. Dei uma rápida olhada e notei que havia um travesseiro e um lençol jogados em cima da poltrona. Ué, Edward tinha dormido no sofá?! Mas por que, se a cama _king size_ era grande o suficiente pra nós dois e ainda tinha espaço de sobra pra ele se esparramar inteiro?

Achei aquilo estranho, mas ainda estava sonolenta demais, então corri pro banheiro, precisando desesperadamente de um banho. Assim que me troquei, resolvi que era hora de ligar pra Alice, ela precisava saber que estava dando tudo _errado_ nos nossos planos.

Ignorei o aviso de que deveria ligar apenas pra tal caixa postal que ela me dera e disquei o número do seu celular.

"_Alô!_" Alice atendeu no décimo toque, com a voz sonolenta demais.

"Tá dando tudo errado!" praticamente gritei, tamanho era o meu desespero.

"_M-mãe?_" revirei os olhos e bufei, esperando aquele toco de gente acordar e prestar atenção em mim. "Bella_, é você?_"

"Até que enfim, hein?! Alice, você precisa fazer alguma coisa, ou eu juro que vou pirar aqui nesse hotel!" falei, levantando da cama, andando de um lado pelo outro, quase furando o piso do quarto.

"_M-mas por quê? O que tá acontecendo?"_

"_Nada_! E é esse o problema. Quer dizer, já aconteceu sim, eu fiquei com o rosto parecendo um balão de tanto inchaço e ainda levei uma bolada na cabeça, que até agora tá fazendo o meu cérebro chacoalhar dentro da cabeça." despejei, quase chorando.

E pensar que eu perdi a única chance que tive com Edward na noite passada, ao dormir quase que instantaneamente após chegarmos do hospital. Ah, isso só pode ter sido praga daquele imbecil do Newton! Tudo porque não aceitei aquele seu pedido de casamento estúpido.

"_Tá, Bella, você tá nervosa demais, então por que não vamos por partes? Me conta exatamente tudo que aconteceu desde a hora que você e o meu irmão chegaram aí no hotel._" Alice sugeriu, falando de um jeito delicado, como se estivesse lidando com um bebê.

Tomei um longo fôlego e fiz o que ela pediu, contando o meu dia com Edward naquele paraíso que pra mim mais parecia um _inferno_, já que não estava ajudando em nada no meu plano pra conquistá-lo. Alice ficou apenas escutando enquanto eu falava e comecei a me sentir mais leve por estar despejando todas as minhas angústias e incertezas. Edward tinha me transformado em uma imbecil _insegura_ e _carente_.

"... e foi isso que aconteceu. Agora eu acordei e não o encontrei no quarto." suspirei, já me sentindo cansada.

"_Edward pode ter ido tomar café_." Alice murmurou.

"Eu sei disso, mas o que mais me intrigou foi que ele não dormiu na cama ao meu lado, dormiu no sofá!" sibilei, mordendo a ponta do dedo, nervosa.

"_Bom, isso não é bom sinal._" Alice falou e eu quase desatei a chorar. Já estava começando a perder as esperanças. "_Mas calma, nem tudo está perdido, Bella. Vocês ainda tem dois dias pra se acertarem e acredite em mim, amiga, você vai fisgar o meu irmão, nem que eu tenha que ir até aí e fazer o cego e tapado do Edward te enxergar!"_

Ri do comentário dela, mas rapidamente voltei ao meu estado habitual de nervosismo e perguntei:

"O-o que eu faço agora, Alice?"

"_Bom, vamos por partes. Já que você não está mais com cara de bola de futebol e a sua dor de cabeça pode ser perfeitamente controlada com uma aspirina, convide o Ed pra fazer um passeio, sei lá, Bella, convida ele pra mergulhar ou mesmo pra pegar um sol. E use o biquíni que a Rose escolheu pra você." _Alice sibilou e eu franzi o cenho, desconfiada.

"Biquíni?! Que biquíni foi esse que a Rosalie escolheu pra mim?" não lembro de ter pedido a opinião da minha outra amiga no quesito roupa de banho.

"_Na sua mala, compartimento à direita. Pode ir lá, eu espero_." Alice murmurou e eu fiz o que ela pedira, correndo pra abrir a mala que estava num canto da sala.

Levei um susto quando peguei aquele pedaço de pano que Alice tinha chamado de biquíni. Meu Deus a calcinha não dava nem pra cobrir um lado da minha bunda!

"V-você só pode tá brincando comigo." falei, ainda olhando espantada pro biquíni na minha mão.

"_Até parece que eu tenho cara de que estou brincando, Isabella Swan_." Alice resmungou, meio irritada. "_Deixe de lado o pudor que eu sei que você não tem e trata de colocar a merda desse biquíni agora! E você reparou na cor da peça?! _Azul_, amiga, a cor preferida do Ed! Se bem que quando ele te ver vestida com essa calcinha tudo que não vai fazer é prestar atenção na cor da roupa._"

_Roupa_. Ela ainda tinha a cara de pau de chamar aquele pedaço de pano de roupa.

"Alice, eu não sei se-"

Vi a maçaneta da porta girando e me apressei em dizer:

"Preciso me trocar, te ligo mais tarde." desliguei o telefone e corri pra dento do banheiro tão assustada e nervosa que quase tropeço nas minhas pernas e caio de cara no vaso sanitário.

"Bella?" ouvi Edward chamar, enquanto eu tirava o short e a bata que estava usando.

"Tomando banho, Ed. Saio em um minuto." respondi, rezando pra ele não perceber o tamanho da histeria que tomava conta da minha voz.

"Trouxe seu café da manhã." ele sibilou e eu percebi que sua voz estava mais próxima da porta do banheiro. "Como você está?"

"Bem, obrigada. E obrigada por ter trazido meu café, apesar de que não precisava, eu já ia descer pro restaurante." murmurei, fazendo um laçinho em cada lado da calcinha do biquíni.

Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho do banheiro e senti meu rosto arder ao ver minha bunda inteira descoberta. Rosalie tinha comprado uma porra de fio dental! Era uma _vadia_ mesmo!

"Pensei que você fosse querer ficar mais um pouco na cama. E a sua cabeça como está?" Edward continuou perguntando do lado de fora do banheiro e eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro, dividida entre sair ou não sair vestindo quase nada.

OMG, o que eu faço agora?!

"Hum.. eu estou bem, Ed! Sem dor de cabeça e sem inchaço no rosto." falei e respirei fundo, destravando a porta do banheiro e dando de cara com um Edward distraído, encostando na parede ao lado do banheiro. "Na verdade eu estou _ótima_!" continuei e sorri pra ele, que automaticamente desceu os olhos do meu rosto pro meu corpo, que estava quase nu e tremia de medo e excitação.

Percebi que à medida que Edward descia os olhos por mim, seu rosto ficava vermelho e os músculos do maxilar se contraíram, assim com as mãos, que estavam fechadas em punho. Aquilo podia ser chamado de reação, não podia? E isso era bom ou ruim?

Respirei fundo e me atrevi a dar um passo pra fora do banheiro, sabendo que a cartada final seria quando ele pusesse os olhos na parte de trás do biquíni.

Tentei andar lentamente até a mesa no meio da sala, onde havia uma vasilha com frutas e um copo de café, o café da manhã que ele trouxera pra mim.

"Ah, você trouxe kiwi!" comentei, fazendo questão de chacoalhar bem os quadris, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo me socar a cara por estar bancando o papel de ridícula na frente do homem que eu amava.

Tá e se Edward não estivesse olhando pra minha bunda? Ia ficar andando que nem uma minhoca com câimbra e aquilo não ia me levar a nada.

Percebi que ele estava calado demais e me virei rapidamente. Edward me encarou de um jeito engraçado e ficou vermelho como um pimentão, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante, fazendo alguma coisa proibida.

Ele estava olhando pra minha bunda! Rá, Edward tinha gostado da cor do meu biquíni! Me controlei pra não começar a dar saltos de alegria pelo quarto.

Calminha aí, Bella, ele só deu uma olhada na sua bunda, não quer dizer que tenha ficado a fim de você! Todo homem, _macho_ que se preze, teria a mesma reação que o Edward, então sossega o facho e fala alguma coisa, já que o babaca aí parece que perdeu a fala! – pensei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao ver que ele agora estava com a cabeça levemente inclinada pro lado, dando uma secada nas minhas coxas.

"Edward." chamei e ele deu um pulo, como se tivesse sido acordado de um transe.

"O-o q-quê?" mordi o canto da boca pra conter uma risada ao vê-lo tão afetado daquele jeito.

"Você gostou ou não gostou?" resolvi brincar um pouco com ele, já que nunca o tinha visto tão desconcertado como estava naquele momento.

"Hum.. é... e-eu acho que gostei. N-não, é claro que eu gostei. É, eu gostei sim." Edward respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e eu notei que ele estava suando.

Será que pela primeira vez eu tinha marcado um ponto naquela droga de jogo?!

"Ah que bom! Pensei que tinha errado na cor, sabe?! Alice disse que ia ficar muito _ousad_o pra mim, mas decidi arriscar! Acha mesmo que eu fiz a escolha certa?" continuei e mordi um pedaço do kiwi, enquanto mexia despretensiosamente num dos lados da calcinha do biquíni, como se tivesse ajeitando o nó do laço.

Percebi o pomo de Adão de Edward subir e descer de um jeito desconfortável e ele passou mais uma vez a mão na testa, antes de desviar os olhos do meu quadril e me encarar.

"A cor ficou ótima. Aliás, tudo ficou _perfeito_." sibilou, descendo os olhos pro meu colo e eu me controlei pra não começar a hiperventilar.

"Eu também achei que ficou perfeito, sabe." bebi um pouco do café e peguei a saída de praia que estava em cima da cama, vestindo-a em seguida. "Mas você sabe como é a sua irmã, sempre botando defeito nas coisas que faço." calcei os chinelos e peguei os óculos escuros, ciente de que Edward me seguia com os olhos enquanto eu andava pelo quarto. "Só que eu estava precisando mudar, já não aguentava mais a mesma coisa de sempre. Vamos?" me virei pra encará-lo, já na porta do quarto.

"Hum.." Edward franziu o cenho de um jeito engraçado. Tava na cara de que ele não fazia nem _ideia_ do que eu estava falando. E os seus olhos insistiam em ficar parados nos meus quadris. "C-claro, vamos lá."

"Então eu disse: 'Dessa vez eu vou chutar o pau da barraca e vou fazer alguma coisa mais _ousada_", então por que não começar por algo pequeno, né? Por isso pintei a parede da sala lá de casa de roxo!" sorri, enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar.

Edward me encarou com os olhos tão arregalados que eu jurei que os globos iam saltar pra fora; seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e ele se limitou a comentar:

"A parede da sua sala, né? Claro, aquilo com certeza foi algo bem.. _ousado_." falou de um jeito afetado, enquanto nós entravamos no elevador.

Soltei um risinho baixo ao vê-lo suando como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma corrida e quase estrago tudo com a minha histeria maluca. Tinha vontade de gritar pro mundo que eu tinha conseguido deixar Edward Cullen, o _senhor autocontrole_, afetado por alguns minutos!

Pela primeira vez em seis meses eu senti a esperança vibrar dentro de mim de um jeito gostoso, indicando que estava no caminho certo. Definitivamente eu ainda estava bem viva naquele jogo. E cada vez mais pronta pro ataque!

**[...]**

Minha euforia começou a esvair assim que definimos o que iríamos fazer naquela manhã. A escolha foi um passeio de barco com direito a meia hora de mergulho no mar aberto. Aceitei, meio a contra gosto, aquela ideia do Edward, já que preferiria mil vezes ficar ali na praia mesmo, tomando banho de sol e jogando conversa fiada. E, claro, usando mais uma vez a técnica do biquini hipnotizador nele, pra ver se ganhava alguns pontos a mais naquela disputa toda.

Assim que embarcamos na escuna que nos levaria até o local onde faríamos o mergulho eu soube que aquele passeio seria uma _tormenta_.

A loira estonteante que sentou ao nosso lado me deixou imediatamente apreensiva, já que parecia bem disposta a chamar a atenção de Edward, que conversava comigo algum assunto sem o menor interesse pra mim. Ele parecia totalmente recuperado do que aconteceu no quarto mais cedo e eu já estava incomodada com a volta do Edward _amigo_ e totalmente _alheio_ à minha presença.

A mulher se levantou e num movimento premeditado, disso eu tinha absoluta certeza, caiu no colo de Edward, se desculpando e dizendo que foi culpa do chacoalhar do barco. Galinha como era, Edward logo voltou sua atenção pra loirinha morango e com cara de piranha que depois eu soube que se chamava _Tanya Denali_, não que aquilo fosse importante, já que era melhor chamá-la de _Vaca_, _Vadia_, _Puta de bordel_, _Vagabunda_ e outros centenas de nomes _carinhosos_.

Bufei de raiva quando Edward se virou pra conversar com a tal Tanya, me deixando no vácuo. Tá, era mentira, ele não tinha me deixado no vácuo, mas tinha incluído a loira azeda na nossa conversa. E aquilo era inadmissível!

Passei o resto do passeio de cara emburrada e a cada vez que a vagabunda tocava _despretensiosamente_ em Edward, eu tinha vontade de pegá-la pelos cabelos e atirá-la aos tubarões!

Não consegui aproveitar um segundo sequer do mergulho, nem o movimento tranquilo dos peixinhos passando à minha frente e o vai e vem cadenciado dos corais fincados no fundo do mar aliviaram minha tensão.

Agradeci aos Céus quando atracamos no píer, pelo menos agora ficaríamos livres da tal loira burra.

"Então, _Tanya_, prazer te conhecer. A gente se vê por aí!" se dependesse de mim, aquela ali não cruzaria meu caminho nunca mais!

"O prazer foi todo meu." a loira respondeu, sem desviar os olhos de Edward. "Que tal se marcássemos de nos encontrar hoje a noite no lual que vai rolar aqui no hotel?!"

Estreitei os olhos e bufei de raiva, ao vê-la quase se jogando pra cima de Edward. Será que aquela _piranha_ não se tocava que aquele homem ali já tinha_ dona_?!

Mas que saco!

"Hum.. claro, por que não?" Edward respondeu e eu senti vontade de socar a cara dele. Sério, precisava ser tão galinha daquele jeito?!

O sorriso da loira foi tão forçado que eu fiquei assustada com a quantidade de dentes que ela tinha dentro da boca. Tava pedindo pra ficar banguela exibindo aquela dentadura toda!

"Que ótimo! Então a gente se vê a noite lá no bar perto da piscina. Tchau _Ed_! Tchau Bella!" Tanya murmurou, dando uma piscadela pra Edward. _Vadia_!

"Tudo bem, a gente se vê!" Edward acenou, já seguindo na direção oposta a da loira.

Marchei ao seu lado, deixando verdadeiros buracos na areia por onde passava.

"Hey, por que toda essa pressa?" Edward perguntou, atrás de mim.

"Tô cansada, quero ir pro meu quarto!" respondi, incapaz de disfarçar o meu mau humor.

Senti as mãos fortes dele me segurando e me obrigando a parar.

"O que é?" perguntei, quando Edward me obrigou a virar e encará-lo.

"O que deu em você?"

"_Nada_!" resmunguei, cada vez mais irritada. "Dá pra me soltar?!"

_[N/a: Os trechos que serão colocados em ingles são da música "Fallin' for you" da Colbie Caillat, que faz parte da trilha da Lucky! Pra quem quiser ouvir enquanto lê, aqui o link - _http : // www. youtube . com / watch?v=3HALeNkHtuo (pra assistir, tirem os espaços que eu coloquei nas palavras do link)_]_

"Não enquanto não me disser o que aconteceu. Por que tá tão aborrecida?!" Edward insistiu e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo e a raiva tomar conta do meu corpo.

"Não aconteceu absolutamente nada e é isso que tá me deixando aborrecida, seu imbecil! Quando eu penso que as coisas vão começar a melhorar é que pioram de vez. Tá dando tudo errado nessa merda de viagem e eu já não to nem um pouco a fim de continuar com isso!" – explodi, me livrando dos seus braços.

_"I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better..."_

Edward me fitava com uma expressão assustada e incrédula e percebi que ele não fazia _ideia_ do que eu estava falando. Como sempre acontecia, como_ sempre_ ia continuar acontecendo.

Respirei fundo e senti meu corpo inteiro tenso, os olhos começavam a arder por causa das lágrimas que já estavam brotando nos cantos. Eu estava cansada demais daquilo tudo, acho que já estava na hora de jogar a toalha e admitir que nunca ia dar certo aquela palhaçada de plano pra conquistar um cara que nem sequer conseguia me notar por mais de_ cinco_ minutos.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella? Por que não me conta o que te deixou tão aborrecida e a gente tenta resolver com calma?!" Edward sugeriu me olhando com preocupação.

"Quer mesmo saber o que está me aborrecendo, não é?" estreitei os olhos e engoli a seco, exasperada. "Então tá, eu vou te dizer o que me deixou tão aborrecida! Esperei o dia inteiro que _você_ tomasse uma _atitude_ e você não fez nada!" acusei, apontando o dedo na sua cara, sentindo o queixo tremendo de raiva e por causa do choro que eu tentava conter.

_"I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head..."_

Edward me fitou ainda mais assustado e perguntou:

"Mas do que você está falando, Bella?! E por que isso te deixou tão irritada?!"

Bati o pé no chão e quase soquei o seu peito, gritando de ódio.

"Você é mesmo um_ tapado_, Cullen! Então já que você não vai se tocar do que eu quero, então é melhor acabar logo com isso de uma vez por todas. E que Deus me ajude!" ainda sem saber de onde arrumei tanta coragem, eu puxei o rosto de Edward pra junto do meu e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, cobri sua boca com a minha, gemendo ao sentir os lábios quentes de encontro aos meus.

_"I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you..."_

Toda tensão do dia tinha culminado naquele ato impensado da minha parte, mas eu sabia que se não agisse aquela situação ia continuar _estagnada_.

No começo, pensei que ia me ferrar com aquela história toda, pois Edward não se moveu um centímetro sequer pra corresponder ao beijo.

_"As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence..."_

Quando eu estava quase desistindo, senti os braços dele me _puxando_ pela cintura com uma força impressionante, quase me esmagando contra o peito forte. Gemi alto ao sentir uma das mãos subindo até minha nuca, puxando meu rosto de encontro ao dele, ao mesmo tempo que a língua entrava nos meus lábios, me invadindo sem o menor tipo de _pudor_.

Minha cabeça rodou ao sentir o gosto dele tomando conta da minha boca e a língua provocando a minha, me deixando zonza de felicidade. Meu peito estava comprimido por causa da alegria que tomava conta do meu corpo.

Mordi o lábio inferior de Edward e ele correspondeu, gemendo e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Parecia que ele queria me engolir com aquela boca faminta e _nada_ gentil. Puxei seus cabelos com força, curvando meu corpo pra trás, quando senti a língua dele brincando com a minha, rodeando cada _pequeno_ pedaço dos meus lábios.

De repente, Edward se afastou e me encarou assustado e completamente pálido. Senti meu coração quase parar ao vê-lo tão chocado.

OMG, ele não tinha gostado do que eu tinha feito! Tinha estragado as coisas, eu tinha acabado com as minhas chances com Edward! OMG, eu era mesmo uma toupeira!

Não, eu era uma _anta_! _Anta, demente_, uma _imbecil_ que só sabe fazer besteira e estragar as coisas! Mas que droga!

"Bella, -"

Edward tentou começar, mas eu não dei chances pra ele continuar.

"OMG, Edward, e-eu não sei o que deu em mim.. e-eu, v-você.. ai Meu Deus, eu sou uma idiota mesmo!" as palavras saiam fora de ordem e eu comecei a tremer, nervosa. Fiquei tão atordoada com a reação dele que girei nos calcanhares e disparei pro hotel, fugindo de Edward, como o diabo foge da cruz.

Só quando cheguei na entrada eu percebi que ele não tinha me seguido.

Senti meu coração agoniado dentro do peito e mordi o canto dos lábios, tentando conter o choro que estava se formando dentro de mim. Eu tinha estragado tudo atacando Edward daquele jeito. Dessa vez tinha acabado de vez com as chances de conquistá-lo.

_"Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you..."_

**[...]**

_

* * *

_

Gostaram do cap?! O próximo tbm é _ma-ra-vi-lho-so_! Vcs não perdem por esperar! Bom, pra quem não entendeu as frases da música que eu coloquei aí no meio do cap, vou dar uma mãozinha e apertar a tecla sap pra vcs! Cliquem nesse link aqui e vejam a tradução da música e em como ela tem tudo a ver com Bella e Edward dessa fic: http : // letras . terra . com . br / colbie-caillat /1500251 / # traducao

Bom, espero receber as reviews de vcs e vou tentar postar aqui as soon as possible, ok?! Besitos e até breve, pessoal! =D

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

Olá pessoas, hj eu vou ser rápida na hora de mandar recadinhos, pq esse capitulo é enormeeee e eu não quero que vcs percam tempo comigo! Bom, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, de coração mesmo! Fiquei feliz demais em saber que vcs estão gostando da história.. a Lucky eh especial demais pra mim! =D Bem vindas leitoras novas e brigada por me lerem. Obrigada tbm às minhas pulgas lindas que passaram pelas minhas fics aqui no FF e mandaram uma review: **May, Lally e Dandara** eu AMOOOOO vcs! Brigada por estarem aqui comigo tbm!

Bom, sem mais, vamos falar rapidinho do capitulo de hj: tudo que eu posso dizer é que teremos a regra dos três S's e a presença de um coadjuvante que ficou marcado nessa fic. Quem já leu essa fic sabe o quanto o _quarto_ S é conhecido!

Enfim, espero que vcs gostem e boa leitura! Volto em breve com os dois ultimos capitulos e mais o epílogo, que tbm é surpreendente! =D

Até breve,

Besos, Besos

_Cella._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward's PoV**

Alguém me explica o que tinha acontecido ali? O que tinha dado na Bella, a minha _amiga de infância_, a _Bella_, aquela que eu conheço desde, putz, desde _sempre_?! E por que diabos, eu estava bancando a _árvore_ parado ali, no meio da praia, enquanto as pessoas gritavam pra eu sair do meio do caminho, já que estava interrompendo uma partida de vôlei?

Tratei de me afastar da galera que estava jogando lá na praia e sentei na areia, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com a Bella.

Minha cabeça não conseguia formular nenhum tipo de explicação que pudesse me fazer compreendê-la, tudo que eu me vinha à mente agora era a imagem daquela _maluca_ me _atacando_ e me _beijando_ sem qualquer aviso prévio. E o mais estranho de tudo aquilo era que eu tinha _gostado_ daquela atitude dela.

É, aquela viagem não estava fazendo muito bem pro meu juízo! Porque _primeiro_, eu _flagrei_ minha melhor amiga, tendo um _sonho erótico_, no qual _eu_ era _parte integrante _e de suma _importância_, a julgar pelo modo como ela _gemia_ meu nome.

Segundo, só Deus sabe o quanto eu me _controlei_ pra não _atacar_ a Bella quando a vi se contorcendo na cama, chegando ao _orgasmo_ enquanto sonhava comigo.

Terceiro, devo ter me tornado um _broxa_, essa só pode ser a única explicação plausível para a minha reação quando eu vi a Bella vestindo aquela porra de fio dental hoje de manhã, exibindo aquele corpo, que, putaquepariu, era _O_ corpo!

E por último, mas não menos importante, aquela mulher, não se contentando em _mexer_ com a minha líbido do jeito que tinha mexido em menos de_ vinte e quatro horas_, ainda me ataca do jeito que me atacou há meia hora atrás, me beija com uma fome que eu nunca pensei que existia e depois foge como se tivesse visto uma _assombração_.

Dá pra entender alguma coisa dessa história toda?

Será que eu tinha tomado sol demais na cabeça? Ou será que a visão do sonho erótico da Bella na noite passada me fez entender tudo_ errado _e me deixou maluco desse jeito?! Será que eu estava tão _necessitado_ assim de _sexo_, a ponto de querer atacar minha melhor amiga?

Não, perae, foi _ela _quem me atacou, não foi?! Foi ela que botou aquele pedaço de pano que mal dava pra cobrir a bunda dela, aliás, que bunda era aquela, e ficou desfilando pelo quarto, quase me deixando louco de tanto_ tesão_.

E por que diabos eu ainda estava ali, tentando entender a mente da Bella se podia muito bem ir atrás dela e tirar essa história a limpo? Afinal nós éramos amigos, nunca tivemos receios de falar as coisas um pro outro.

Me levantei em um salto e corri até o hotel, apenas pra encontrar o nosso quarto vazio.

Onde será que ela tinha se enfiado?! E por que tinha agido daquela forma, me deixando ainda mais pirado?! Tava começando a considerar a possibilidade de que a Bella queria me _enlouquecer_.

Mas o por quê disso, eu não fazia nem ideia.

[...]

**Bella's PoV**

Acho que perdi as contas de quantas vezes rodeei a piscina do hotel, tentando me controlar e manter um equilíbrio que há muito tempo eu deixei de ter. Passei quase uma hora pensando na _única_ coisa que me vinha à mente naquele momento: o _gosto_ de Edward nos meus lábios.

Aquilo era absurdo demais, mas era tudo que eu conseguia pensar, era como se a minha mente tivesse _enguiçado_ naquela cena e me obrigasse a reviver aquilo seguidas vezes. Tentava a todo momento pensar positivamente, sempre me obrigando a crer que nem tudo estava perdido, que eu ainda podia consertar as coisas e voltar ao plano de ataque a Edward.

Mas aquele pensamento não estava surtindo efeito.

Cansada demais pra ficar mais um segundo parada ali no meio do pátio que levava à área de lazer do hotel, girei nos calcanhares e segui pro meu quarto, doida por um banho gelado na esperança de que aquilo fosse me deixar menos _tensa_.

Levei um susto quando dei de cara com Edward, sentado na beira da cama, o rosto pensativo e preocupado. OMG, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Eu não tinha condições de vê-lo naquele momento, ainda era muito _cedo_ pra isso, ainda não tinha conseguido engolir a burrada que tinha cometido.

"Onde você estava, eu tô te procurando há séculos?!" Edward murmurou, exagerado.

"Ah.. e-eu.. hum... t-tava passeando por aí." gaguejei, corando de vergonha.

Edward me encarou por alguns bons segundos e depois perguntou:

"E o que foi aquilo na praia, Bella? Será que dá pra me explicar?" muito cedo pra isso, ainda era _muito_ cedo para aquelas perguntas.

Reunindo os últimos resquícios de amor próprio e confiança, eu soltei:

"Aquilo o quê?" se ainda quisesse ter alguma chance com aquele homem, tinha que agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Caso contrário, eu ia acabar estragando tudo de uma vez por todas.

Ouvi a respiração de Edward exalar de forma pesada.

"Não se faça de desentendida, Bella. Sabe muito bem que eu estou perguntando sobre o beijo."

Fiz cara de paisagem e murmurei:

"Ah, claro, o beijo. Ué, desde quando você não sabe o que é um beijo, Edward?! Não banque o ingênuo, porque isso você nunca foi." a risada que eu soltei era pra sair meio sarcástica, mas tudo que consegui provocar foi um risinho nervoso, que quase me denunciou.

Por fora eu estava tentando parecer uma mulher _segura_ e _capaz_, mas por dentro estava _tremendo_ feito gelatina. Não queria que Edward soubesse que eu estava maluca por ele, não até ter certeza de que podia ter uma chance de conquistá-lo.

"Não banque a humorista, porque não combina com você, Bella. Por que você me beijou daquele jeito?" insistiu, me deixando tensa de apreensão.

Dei de ombros e fingi uma indiferença que não sentia.

"Porque deu vontade, ora. Ah, por favor, Ed, até parece que essa foi a primeira vez que eu te beijei."- foi a primeira vez depois de eu descobrir que estava _apaixonada_. "Vai me dizer que ficou com raiva do que eu fiz? Se foi isso, me desculpa, eu-"

"Não seja ridícula, Bella, claro que não fiquei com raiva, eu-" ele franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, meio incrédulo. "...só achei _estranho_."

OMG, como assim estranho? Estranho de _bom_ ou estranho de _fica-longe-de-mim-sua-maluca_?!

"E-estranho? Estranho como?" perguntei, meio desesperada.

Edward me encarou mais uma vez por alguns segundos, me fitando fixamente nos olhos, e por fim se limitou a responder:

"Por nada, Bella. Como você disse, foi só um _beijo_, não foi? Uma coisa de amigos, não é?"

Tentei aparentar uma tranquilidade que não estava sentindo e concordei:

"É, é, foi isso. Foi uma coisa de _amigos_, sim. Nós somos amigos e eu senti vontade de te beijar e qual o problema nisso, não é? Afinal, nós somos amigos e isso é uma coisa perfeitamente aceitável entre nós...e-" despejei, nervosa, sem saber direito o que estava falando.

Desviei os olhos pra sacada, tentando ao máximo evitar que Edward visse o quão boba eu era.

"Tá, eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer." murmurou, de um jeito tranquilo e isso só aumentou a sensação de idiotice que tomava conta de mim. "Bom, já que está tudo bem, então eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou descer pra comer alguma coisa. Tá a fim de tomar umas cervejas comigo?"

Concordei com o aceno de cabeça e tentei sorrir, me sentindo a mais idiota das criaturas. Como eu pude me deixar envolver numa dessas?

Edward sorriu e me deu uma piscadela brincalhona, antes de se trancar no banheiro. É, definitivamente pra ele eu não era nada mais do que uma _amiga_.

"O que você vai fazer agora Isabella Swan, lutar até o final pelo amor que você sente por esse imbecil do Cullen ou vai pular fora antes que se ferre ainda mais nessa história?" questionei, com um suspiro de frustração.

Mais parecia um cego no meio de um tiroteio, me sentia mais perdida do que nunca. Mas era hora de tomar uma decisão ou eu ia enlouquecer.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo, eu girei nos calcanhares e rumei até o banheiro. Era hora do tudo ou nada! E já que eu estava _enterrada_ na lama até o pescoço, porque não _enfiar_ a cabeça e acabar logo de vez com isso?!

Respirei fundo e coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro, contando até três antes de invadi-la.

Um, dois..

"_Some days I'm a super bitch, up to my own tricks, but it won't last forever, next day I'm your super girl, out to save the world and it keeps getting better… _"

Ah, não, não, tinha que tocar a porra do _telefone_ justamente quando eu tomo _coragem _pra fazer o que já deveria ter feito desde que cheguei naquele maldito hotel?!

Bufei de ódio ao ouvir a música insistente ecoando no quarto, me obrigando a correr até a cama e pegar o maldito aparelho. Minha primeira vontade foi arremessá-lo janela à fora, mas aí eu finalmente prestei atenção na toque do telefone.

Aquela música..._Alice_ e _Rosalie_!

"Falem!" resmunguei, assim que atendi à ligação.

"_Até que enfim você deu sinal de vida!_" Alice devolveu, como sempre seu tom de voz era ansioso. "_E aí, como foi? O truque do biquíni deu certo?!"_

"Claro que deu certo!" respondi, fingindo calma."Funcionou por _cinco_ minutos, ou menos, se você julgar que nem bem a minha bunda parou de chacoalhar e o seu irmão já estava de olho em outro rabo de saia!"

"_Ih, já vi que a DR vai ser longa." _Rosalie comentou, a voz entediada, como sempre.

Por ela, eu já teria feito um ataque surpresa, sem chances pra Edward pensar em reagir. Mas claro, eu preferi ouvir os conselhos maravilhosos da Alice. Sempre me ferro quando isso acontece!

"É aí que você se engana, Rose, eu já tomei uma decisão!" sibilei, irritada.

"_Ah, foi? Posso saber que decisão foi essa?!_" Alice contrapôs, a voz visivelmente alterada pela curiosidade.

"_Eu estou meio ocupada por aqui, mas estou ouvindo tudo, Bells._" Rose murmurou, meio distraída.

"_Anda, Bella, desembucha, que decisão é essa que você tomou?!"_ Alice insistiu, me fazendo revirar os olhos, me sentindo cansada.

"Vou partir pro_ tudo_ ou _nada_, Alice! Hoje eu faço o Edward me notar!" disse, respirando de forma confiante.

Alice irrompeu em uma gargalhada tão alta, que eu precisei afastar o telefone alguns centímetros da orelha. Acho que Rosalie deve ter feito a mesma coisa.

"_Tá, agora vamos falar sério, Isabella! Que decisão foi essa que você tomou?!" _Alice perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Eu tô falando sério!" gritei, batendo o pé no chão, contrariada.

"_Eu acho que ela tá falando sério, Alice._" Rose sibilou, apenas pra se fazer presente na conversa.

"_Cala a boca, Rosalie, você nem sabe do que se trata essa conversa._" Alice revidou, aborrecida. "_Olha aqui, Bella, se você quer arruinar o plano pra conquistar o Edward-"_

"Arruinar que plano, Alice? Esse plano já estava arruinado desde o começo! _Nada_ do que você me disse pra fazer deu certo, Edward continua o mesmo _cego_ de sempre. Acho que nem se eu andar pelada por esse quarto o babaca do seu irmão me nota! Pra ele eu ainda sou a garota que brincava com ele no jardim, enfiando a mão na lama e correndo atrás de você pra sujar o seu vestido." explodi, já bastante irritada.

Ouvi um suspiro forte do outro da linha e depois Alice recomeçou:

"_Tem certeza de que fez tudo certo, Bella? Você ainda nem tentou o próximo passo do nosso plano-"_

"Não tentei e nem vou tentar, Alice! A viagem já tá acabando, eu só tenho mais um dia aqui nesse hotel, um dia pra fazer Edward me olhar sem que se lembre de mim como a garotinha que brincava com ele de luta no sofá da sala da sua casa!" suspirei, sentando na beirada do colchão da cama, colocando o queixo entre uma das mãos. "T-tá dando tudo errado, Alice. E pra completar eu cometi a burrada de beijá-"

"_Você o beijou?!_" Alice e Rosalie sibilaram ao mesmo tempo e eu dei um pulo na cama, assustada.

"É-é.. beijei.." Alice soltou um "Yeah" e Rosalie um palavrão, mas acho que ela estava xingando outra coisa e não a mim. "M-mas antes que você solte fogos de artifício, Alice, fica sabendo que o beijo não mudou nada a minha situação com o Edward."

"_Como assim, não mudou, Bella?! Me explica isso direito._" Alice pediu, a voz séria dessa vez.

"Foi só um beijo, Alice. Edward encarou o gesto como uma brincadeira de amigos, algo sem qualquer significado."

"_Eu não acredito nisso! Ele não correspondeu ao beijo?_!" perguntou, preocupada.

"C-correspondeu, claro, que correspondeu."

"_Wow, você disse que ele te beijou também?!_" foi a vez de Rosalie se intrometer.

"Aham." respondi, franzindo o cenho ao ouvi-las soltarem um suspiro de contentamento."Por que a surpresa?"

"_Agora eu tô vendo por que você se apaixonou pelo Edward, Bella. É tão tapada quanto ele._" Alice riu e eu fechei a cara, emburrada. "_Se você disse que ele correspondeu, então não foi apenas uma coisa de amigos! Ele tá sentindo alguma coisa por você também!"_

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar, nervosa. Mas a risada murchou segundos depois, por conta do nervosismo. Será que aquilo podia ser verdade?! Lembrei do momento em que Edward me viu saindo do banheiro, o modo como olhara meu corpo, a forma como ficou desconcertado ao me ver quase sem roupa!

"OMG, isso pode ser verdade!" sibilei, claramente agitada.

"_Claro que é verdade, sua anta! Agora fica quieta e escuta o que eu vou dizer-"_

"_Um momento aí, Alice, quem vai assumir essa parada agora sou eu!_" Rosalie interrompeu, usando o tom sério e autoritário de amiga mais velha e mais experiente.

Silêncio no outro lado da linha.

"_Bella, amorzinho, presta atenção no que a sua Rose vai falar, tudo bem?_" falou, usando seu tom meloso, aquela que usava quando queria derreter o Emm.

"Ok."

"_E você, Alice, nem um pio!" _Rose avisou, a voz severa de novo.

Ouvimos apenas um resmungo e uma bufada como resposta.

"_Bom, já que estamos todas de acordo, eu vou ser rápida e direta. Isabella Swan, você precisa conhecer a regra dos três S._" Rosalie murmurou.

"Hã?"

"_É, vamos lá! Pra que o seu querido Ed coma na sua mão, você precisa ser:_ Segura, Sexy e Safada. _Principalmente _Safada_!_" sibilou e eu não pude deixar de rir daquela maluquice de Rosalie."_Pra começar, pare de bancar a coitadinha, você nunca foi uma! Vamos, lá, Bells, onde está a _bitch_ você existia em você?!"_

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado e corri pra fora do quarto, sentando no meio do corredor. Se Edward me flagrasse ao telefone e ouvisse alguma parte daquela conversa, ia tudo por água abaixo.

"_Bella? Bella, você tá me ouvindo?"_ Rosalie chamou e eu balancei a cabeça, tentando voltar a me concentrar no que ela dizia, meus olhos fixos na porta do quarto à minha frente.

"Tô." resmunguei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"_Tá a fim de fazer o Ed babar por você ainda hoje?_" perguntou, desafiadora.

"Você sabe que sim." sibilei.

"_Anda logo com isso, Rosalie, eu não tenho o dia inteiro!" _Alice se manifestou, aborrecida.

"_Tá, tá, eu me distrai com o carinha que trouxe o meu exame de sangue._" Rose falou.

"Algum problema, Rosalie?"

"_Nada, vamos voltar ao que interessa: fazer o Ed cair de quatro por você essa noite. Eu tenho um truque infalível pra fazer isso, Emmett não resiste nunca! Eu tô falando do quarto S!_" Rosalie soltou uma risadinha sacana.

"Quarto S?"

"_O sorvete!" _Rose falou, toda serelepe.

"_OMG, o sorvete!" _Alice disse, com um gemido de surpresa. "_Como eu não pensei nisso antes?! O Sorvete!"_

"Tá, será que alguém me explica que parada é essa de sorvete?" pedi, exasperada com aquilo tudo.

"_É simples, você vai seduzir nosso querido Ed usando um pote de sorvete. Tudo que você precisa é de uma colher e uma imaginação fértil e_ nada _pura! Acha que pode fazer isso, Bella?_" Rose perguntou.

Eu podia fazer isso?

"Hum... a-acho que sim." respondi, meio hesitante.

"_Não quero dúvidas por aqui, baby! Tem certeza disso ou não?_" insistiu e eu ouvi o barulho de papel sendo rasgado do outro lado da linha.

"É, eu tenho certeza!" garanti, me sentindo subitamente confiante.

"_É assim que se fala.." _Rosalie murmurou, meio distante. "_Bom.. acho que você já sabe o que vai ter que fazer, não sabe? Ah, claro que você sabe, eu não tô falando com nenhuma virgenzinha! Você é Isabella Swan, a viúva negra!_" gargalhou, fazendo Alice rir também.

Outra vez aquela piadinha sem graça que o Emmett tinha inventado sobre a minha fama de atacar os homens e depois de usá-los, os deixava completamente dependentes e carentes, transformando-os em verdadeiros fracos e bebês chorões, rastejando aos meus pés!

Tudo isso aconteceu _antes_ de Edward entrar na minha vida como o homem que iria _arrebatar_ meu coração. É, uma bela peça essa que a vida tinha me pregado.

"_OMG, OMG, OMG!_" Rosalie exclamou, me pegando totalmente desprevenida.

"_O que foi, Rose?_" Alice perguntou imediatamente.

"_A-acabei de abrir o exame que chegou aqui..._ _eu tô_ grávida!"

"_OMG!_" Alice e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Me levantei rapidamente e fiquei escutando os gritos de surpresa e alegria de Alice e Rosalie, querendo gritar também, mas a euforia das duas não me dava chance.

"OMG, eu vou ser tia!" finalmente consegui sibilar, quando o grito de alegria das duas se transformou em um choro coletivo.

Meus olhos estavam molhados de lágrimas e eu soluçava, emocionada.

"_E-eu vou ser mamãe!_" Rosalie balbuciou, a voz rouca por conta do choro.

"_OMG, Emmett vai ser pai!_" Alice gemeu e toda caíram na gargalhada.

"_Queria poder abraçar vocês, agora!_" Rose murmurou, ainda com a voz embargada.

Não sabia se sorria, chorava ou falava alguma coisa, a verdade é que a notícia repentina tinha me deixado sem ação.

"_P-preciso avisar ao Emm!" _Rose finalmente se pronunciou, após alguns minutos de choros e risos abobalhados. "_Ligo pra vocês mais tarde._" e desligou o telefone rapidamente.

Alice e eu ficamos alguns minutos gritando e comemorando a boa nova, até que ela disse que precisava desligar, porque Jasper tinha acabado de chegar em casa e ela queria contar sobre a gravidez de Rosalie. Fiquei um bom tempo parada no corredor, sorrindo e chorando feito uma idiota, completamente emocionada com a notícia da chegada de um bebê dos meus melhores amigos.

Finalmente consegui me controlar e tentei abrir a porta do quarto, mas lembrei que tinha deixado o cartão magnético do lado de dentro.

"Edward, eu bati a porta sem querer, pode abri-la pra mim?" gritei, após socar a madeira por alguns segundos.

Recebi o silêncio como resposta.

"Edward! Abre a porta, por favor!" tentei mais uma vez, mas ninguém respondia.

Respirei fundo e tomei distância, estava decidida a arrombar a porta, a euforia da gravidez de Rosalie tinha me deixado elétrica. No momento que ia tocar meu corpo contra a madeira, a porta foi aberta e eu me vi caindo em cima de um corpo molhado e altamente forte.

Meu rosto parou a centímetros do de Edward a ponto de eu sentir a respiração quente dele roçando na minha pele. As mãos fortes estavam na base da minha coluna e escorregaram levemente até meus _quadris_, me fazendo prender a respiração. Mas o que tomou de vez meu fôlego foi o _volume_ que subitamente _espetou_ meu ventre.

OMG, era impressão minha ou Edward estava _excitado_?

Dei um pulo de cima dele e me afastei, ao perceber que Edward estava apenas com a toalha enrolada em torno do quadril definido, deixando a mostra toda aquela perfeição de músculos da sua barriga, me deixando com água na boca quando os meus olhos fincaram nas entradinhas protuberantes dele.

"D-desculpa, eu só te ouvi agora a pouco. Tava no banho ainda." sibilou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente constrangido. Suas mãos agora estavam fincadas na toalha, como se quisesse _esconder_ alguma coisa por ali. E eu sabia exatamente que coisa era aquela. Aliás, era uma coisa _beem_ grande!

Para com isso, Bella! Respira, respira!

"T-tá, tudo bem, e-eu acabei deixando a porta bater sem querer." respondi, tentando não fixar demais meus olhos no meio daquelas pernas torneadas.

Já disse que Edward ficava incrivelmente _sexy _com aquela toalha enrolada na cintura?

"Bom, vou me trocar e aí a gente pode descer e tomar alguma coisa no bar, tá bom?" perguntou, já seguindo de volta pro banheiro.

"A-acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, Ed. Sei lá, vou aproveitar pra descansar um pouco. O dia hoje foi bem agitado." comentei e emendei, rapidamente. "Se você não se importar, podemos beber alguma coisa por aqui mesmo, sei lá, você também deve tá cansado-" ele apenas concordou com o aceno rápido de cabeça, sem nem ao menos me deixar terminar a frase.

"Como você quiser." se limitou a falar e depois bateu a porta com uma forma _exagerada_ demais.

Novamente Edward tinha me olhado daquele jeito, como se quisesse me _comer_. E aquilo era um _ótimo_ sinal.

E ficou melhor ainda quando eu notei que ele estava _excitado_. Agora eu sabia que ele tinha ficado afetado com a minha presença, o que eu podia facilmente provar pela maneira como tinha me beijado e como tinha apertado a minha bunda há minutos atrás.

Sim, ele tinha _mesmo_ apertado a minha bunda!

Era hora de colocar o novo plano em prática. O _plano_ de Rosalie, o plano dos _3 S_.

Eu iria ser _Segura_, _Sexy_ e _Safada_, com uma linda ajudinha do quarto S, do _Sorvete_.

[...]

**Edward's PoV**

Ok, ela tinha que parar com aquela provocação toda ou eu juro que não ia responder por mim. Agora eu tinha _certeza_ de que Bella queria mesmo me _enlouquece_r.

Só de lembrar como aquele corpo quente e sinuoso tinha grudado ao meu ainda pouco, encaixando a barriga bem no meio das minhas pernas, tinha me deixado tão encurralado que eu não tive como esconder o quanto ainda estava _excitado_. Bella tinha despertado em mim algo _desconhecido_, que me deixava maluco apenas com um _olhar_ naquele corpo _perfeito_. E eu já estava ficando cansado de ter que aliviar o _desejo_ que estava sentindo por ela naquele banheiro, _sozinho_, tendo que trabalhar duro pra conseguir algum tipo de satisfação. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes me _masturbei_ em quase _quarenta e oito_ horas vivendo sob o mesmo teto que ela.

E aquilo era _absurdamente_ estranho, já que eu _nunca_ tinha nem ao menos imaginado que a minha melhor amiga era aquele _furacão_ todo. A gota d'água que varreu de vez toda e qualquer tentativa de me fazer recuar foi quando ela me beijou do jeito que beijou e depois ainda me disse, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, que tinha sido apenas coisa de amigo!

Uma ova que aquilo passou _apenas _de um beijo entre amigos! _Amigos_ não se beijavam daquela forma, quase _engolindo_ um ao outro. _Amigos_ não sentem aquele tipo de _fome_ que eu tinha sentido assim que o seu corpo pulou no meu. _Amigos_ não tinham _orgasmos_ intensos por causa de um _sonho erótico_ com o outro.

Definitivamente o que estava rolando entre mim e a Bella naquela viagem tinha a ver com _tudo_, _menos_ com amizade. Eu já nem conseguia mais ver aquela mulher como minha amiga, minha mente só conseguia imaginar aquelas curvas perfeitas nas minhas mãos, prontas pra serem apertadas e arranhadas.

É e eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito, só podia ser isso.

Eu estava querendo atacar a Bella, a minha amiga de infância, a mulher que conhecia mais de mim do que eu mesmo. Mas peraí, quem tinha atacado quem, primeiro?

Tinha sido ela, ora essa. Eu não ia fazer nada, só ia revidar o ataque.

_Contra-atacar_, era essa a palavra certa.

E era isso que estava disposto a fazer assim que saí do banheiro, após mais um verdadeiro ritual pra que eu recobrasse meu autocontrole, que foi pro espaço assim que meus olhos se fixaram na visão à minha frente. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida de que Isabella Swan queria mesmo me fazer _subir pelas paredes_, elas evaporaram naquele exato momento.

Bella estava deitada de costas na cama, as pernas cruzadas no ar, me dando uma vista privilegiada do _quadril curvilíneo_, que estava levemente à mostra, já que a bata que ela usava como saída de praia tinha subido alguns centímetros, exibindo uma boa faixa da pele macia da sua bunda. E meu Deus, que bunda aquela mulher tinha! Era arrebitada, o formato era anguloso, bem moldado, uma verdadeira _obra de arte_.

E desde quando eu tinha _fetiche_ por quadris? Até dois dias atrás a minha tara era por um belo par de seios. Bella tinha feito uma verdadeira _lavagem cerebral_ em mim.

Os cabelos compridos dela estavam espalhados pelas costas e ela parecia bem distraída, com um pote de _sorvete_ entre os braços, prestando atenção no filme antigo que passava na televisão.

Ah, mas tão querendo brincar com a minha cara, mesmo, não estão? Olha qual era a porra de filme que ela estava assistindo. _Último tango em Paris_. Eu realmente merecia aquilo.

Engolindo a seco e tentando ao máximo não perder o pouco de controle que restava na minha mente,eu segui até a mini geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de cerveja, bebendo o líquido gelado de uma vez só, já não estava aguentando mais a _queimação_ que tomava conta do meu corpo.

_Para de balançar a droga dessa bunda, Bella. Para com isso, agora!_ – pensei em adverti-la, mas ia estragar tudo.

No fundo eu estava adorando ver o movimento lento e sensual daquele pedaço de carne tão delicioso.

Acho que fiz algum barulho que me denunciou, pois Bella imediatamente se virou na minha direção, a sobrancelha levemente arqueada ao me encarar.

"Hei, Ed, lembra desse filme?" perguntou, apontando pra televisão com a colher cheia de sorvete. "Lembra que assistimos escondidos na sua casa no dia que meus pais foram viajar pro Texas?" sorriu, levando a colher com sorvete à boca, lambendo lentamente o metal, me fazendo apertar a garrafa de cerveja entre as mãos com mais força do que o necessário.

Sua língua dançou com calma pela concavidade, levando o creme branco pra dentro da boca, me deixando completamente _deliciado_ com a cena. Nunca na vida tinha visto algo tão _excitante_ como aquilo.

"Papai nem sonha que eu já assisti esse filme!" Bella riu, pegando mais um pouco do sorvete, mas dessa vez abocanhou a colher um único movimento, fazendo um leve movimento de _vai e vem_ com o talher dentro da boca.

Sério, precisava _chupar_ por tanto tempo a _porra_ daquela colher?! Já nem tinha mais uma gota de sorvete ali e ela ainda ficava um bom tempo lambendo o objeto de metal, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"Ah, a cena da manteiga!" Bella se remexeu na cama, fazendo a bata subir ainda mais, agora deixando a bunda completamente a mostra.

Puta que pariu, aquilo era golpe sujo!

Tentei engoli a saliva que tinha tomado conta da minha boca, mas um nó na garganta impedia de fazer isso. Se eu não me mantivesse calmo, ia começar a babar a qualquer momento. Estava ficando difícil conseguir conter o _aperto_ na calça, o volume no meio das minhas pernas estava começando a ficar _evidente_.

"Lembra que a gente achou nojenta essa cena, Ed?" Bella falava como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se _masturbar_ a merda daquela colher fosse uma coisa tão habitual que passava despercebido aos olhos dos outros. "Mas vamos convir, não tem nada mais _quente_ do que ver o Marlon Brando lambuzando o corpo da Maria Schneider com manteiga." ela comentou, rindo, enquanto continuava massacrando a colher com os lábios e o meu corpo com aquela visão tentadora.

Um pouco do sorvete escorreu pelo canto da boca rosada da Bella e ela passou a ponta da língua pra limpar, antes de enfiar novamente a colher cheia de sorvete na boca, chupando lentamente o doce gelado, me deixando quase morrendo de tanto_ tesão_.

Tá, eu definitivamente tô ficando maluco, mas eu tinha que admitir: o jeito como ela tomava sorvete era o mais sensual que eu já tinha visto. E estava me matando!

Bella se virou pra encarar mais uma vez, piscando várias vezes ao me fitar, franzindo o cenho e inclinando a cabeça pro lado, como se estivesse questionando o motivo da minha falta de palavras.

"O que foi, Ed, o gato comeu a sua língua? Quer um pouco de sorvete?" ela me perguntou, com o mais _inocente_ dos sorrisos. Céus, precisava ser tão _sexy_ desse jeito?

Como eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto Bella era tentadora? E responde alguma coisa, panaca! Ou vai ficar o dia inteiro babando por ela como se fosse um adolescente que nunca viu uma mulher sensual na vida?!

"P-prefiro ficar só na cerveja." me virei e abri a geladeira, retirando minha segunda garrafa de bebida em menos de _dez minutos_.

Se continuasse nesse ritmo ia terminar a noite _bêbado_, dentro do banheiro, me _aliviando sozinho_. Aquilo estava se tornando uma _constante_ naquela viagem.

"Ok, como você quiser." Bella comentou, se virando de costas e voltando os olhos pra tela da TV.

Isabella Swan, os seus dias de _gata sedutor_a estão contados. E eu ia começar a acabar com eles naquela noite.

[...]

Bella assistiu o filme inteiro e _brincou_ com a porra da colher mais uma dúzia de vezes, enquanto eu ficava me contorcendo na poltrona, me sentindo o cara mais _masoquista_ do mundo.

Estava quase entrando em colapso, quando, repentinamente, Bella deu um pulo da cama, desligou a TV e me encarou, com os olhos chocolate brilhando, um sorriso _safado_ nos lábios, e avisou:

"Vou tomar banho, Ed!" falou aquilo como se estivesse me convidando pra ir pro banho com ela. Antes que pudesse esboçar reação, Bella entrou no banheiro, me fazendo gemer e liberar o desejo que estava lutando pra esconder.

Minhas mãos já estavam _calejadas_ de tanto que eu as usei naquela viagem, mais do que as usara na vida. Bella Swan tinha me transformado em um adolescente abobalhado, que fica excitado apenas folheando uma revista cheia de mulheres nuas e de curvas voluptuosas. Era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentindo naquele momento.

O desejo contido aliado à uma dúzia de garrafas de cervejas vazias tinha me deixado levemente alterado e eu decidi que era hora de acabar com aquele joguinho de sedução da minha querida amiga.

Se Isabella sabia _atiçar_ o fogo, também sabia que podia se _queima_r com ele, não sabia?

Levantei da poltrona e senti a cabeça levemente zonza, reflexo do movimento brusco e da quantidade um pouco elevada de álcool que havia em meu sangue. Não estava bêbado a ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo, tinha plena consciência dos meus atos, mas também sabia que não estava no meu estado normal. Poderia me definir naquele momento como _meio sóbrio_. Nem lá, nem cá, estava na zona intermediária, entre a sobriedade e a embriaguez.

Girei a maçaneta da porta do banheiro e percebi que não estava trancada. Bom, se ela quisesse privacidade, teria trancado a porta, não teria?

Estanquei ao vê-la sob o chuveiro, a água percorrendo cada centímetro do corpo, que agora, eu sabia que era mais _perfeito_ do que podia imaginar.

Pensei que Bella fosse reagir tendo um ataque histérico e me botando pra fora a pontapés, mas tudo que ela fez foi me encarar fixamente, os olhos buscando os meus com uma intensidade fora do comum.

Percebi que seu peito arfava lentamente, enquanto a água caía na sua cabeça, escorria pelo pescoço e jorrava pelo corpo através dos seios, que faziam o trabalho de fonte naquele momento. Subitamente eu senti um desejo enorme de _beber_ a água daquela fonte.

"Algum problema, Edward?" Bella perguntou, desligando o chuveiro e abrindo a porta do box. "Precisa usar o banheiro?!"

Seus olhos eram _desafiadores_ ao encontrar os meus, mas rapidamente desviaram, se fixando na toalha, que estava pendurada atrás de mim.

"Por favor, pode me passar a toalha?" pediu, a voz era tranquila e serena.

Será que ela não se cansava de brincar daquele joguinho?! Será que não via que as cartas já tinham sido jogadas na mesa?!

Fechei as mãos em punho, tentando me manter controlado e fiz o que Bella pediu, retirando a toalha do cabide e estendendo-a na sua direção.

Bella sorriu e segurou a toalha, mas quando ia puxar para cobrir seu corpo molhado, eu a impedi, segurando-a pelo pulso.

"Por que não me deixa fazer isso?" sugeri, fazendo-a arquear ainda mais as sobrancelhas, me olhando de um jeito _nada_ inocente.

Se ela se julgava vencedora daquele jogo, estava muito enganada.

"Como quiser." respondeu, se virando de costas, jogando os cabelos molhados pra frente, me dando uma visão _perfeita_ do dorso nu e sinuoso, a coluna serpenteando a pele pálida, terminando exatamente na protuberância tentadora que eram aqueles quadris arrebitados.

Tentei conter o impulso de puxar aquele corpo de encontro ao meu e me limitei a cobrir suas costas com a toalha felpuda e macia, enxugando a pele lentamente.

"Você disse que estava cansada, por isso pensei que poderia fazer alguma coisa pra te deixar um pouco mais_ relaxada_." sussurrei, junto ao seu ouvido, enquanto deixava a toalha escorregar pela curva evidente da sua coluna.

Um leve arrepio percorreu a pele fria e úmida de Bella e ela tombou a cabeça pro lado, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

"F-fez muito bem. O-obrigada." gaguejou quando sentiu minhas mãos nos seus quadris, passando a toalha calmamente pela carne macia.

"Você não precisa agradecer, minha _linda_ Bee. _Amigos servem pra isso_." respondi, mordendo a ponta da sua orelha com calma, enquanto jogava a toalha no chão, subindo as mãos de volta à sua bunda, gemendo baixinho quando os meus dedos entraram em contato com aquele pedaço de pele tão gostoso.

Deus, que mulher era aquela?

"É, amigos servem pra.. _isso_." respirou fundo, virando a cabeça ainda mais pro lado, me dando livre acesso ao pescoço, ainda molhado, por conta das gotas que escorriam dos cabelos ensopados.

_[N/a: só pq era essa a música que eu escutava quando estava escrevendo a Lucky, há alguns meses atrás: Sex on fire, Kings of Leon - http : // www . youtube . com/watch?v=HHhhcKxflMY ]_

"_Amigos_ servem pra nos fazer _feliz_, não servem, Bee?" perguntei, roçando a boca lentamente na curva da sua clavícula, sem deixar de massagear o quadril sedutor dela. "Servem pra nos deixar _alegres_, _contentes_, amigos servem pra nos deixar _animados_." continuei, lambendo lentamente a pele macia e muito quente do seu pescoço. Bella gemeu alto e arqueou as costas pra trás, me fazendo enterrar os dedos na sua bunda. "Eu estou te deixando _animada_, Bee?"

"_M-muito_." Bella gemeu, me segurando pela camisa, enterrando as unhas no tecido.

"Ótimo!" concordei, lhe dando um beijo na têmpora e em seguida a fiz virar de frente pra mim, obrigando-a a me encarar. "Por que você também tá me deixando bem _animado_." sorri e peguei suas mãos, conduzindo-as até o meio das minhas pernas.

"Viu, Bee? Viu como você me deixou _animado_?" sussurrei, aproximando seu rosto do meu, usando as suas mãos pra _aliviar_ a tensão que tomava conta do meu corpo.

Bella me encarava com os olhos tão arregalados e a boca tão escancarada que eu não pude deixar de sorrir, ao vê-la tão afetada.

"E-edward.." tentou falar, mas sua voz morreu na garganta, quando eu levei o indicador até seus lábios, calando-os.

"Não é hora pra conversa, Bee. Definitivamente essa não é uma boa hora pra conversar." murmurei, puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo, tomando de uma vez aquela boca tão sensual, que já estava pronta me pra receber.

Bella gemeu alto e deixou que a minha língua brincasse com a sua, enquanto eu a erguia e a colocava no colo, sentindo suas pernas cruzando em torno do meu quadril. _Muito_ bom.

Levei Bella até o quarto e sentei na beirada da cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Ela parecia tão desesperada quanto eu, a julgar pela forma como puxava meus cabelos, quase arrancando-os da cabeça. Sua boca se movia contra a minha com a mesma _fome_ que a minha se movia contra a dela, ávida por mais, querendo engolir aqueles lábios sedutores sem qualquer tipo de _pudor_. Minhas mãos faziam uma verdadeira exploração pelo corpo dela, passando desde os quadris arredondados, subindo pelas costas macias, apertando a cintura fina, até chegar nos seios pequenos, mas não menos sensuais.

Bella jogou o corpo pra trás e gemeu alto, dando acesso aos seus seios, os mamilos tão duros quanto pedras. Não hesitei e tratei de abocanhar aquele pedaço da pele sedosa e sensivel. O gemido que escapou da garganta dela foi tão sôfrego, que só me deu margem pra continuar com aquela exploração, sugando, mordendo, apertando aqueles seios tão lindos. Aliás, tudo no corpo daquela mulher era lindo, como eu não tinha percebido isso antes?!

Sua boca procurou a minha mais uma vez e eu a apertei ainda mais contra meu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o quanto eu estava maluco por ela. Bella se remexeu sobre as minhas coxas, como se procurasse um contato maior com a excitação apertada nas minhas calças.

Com grande esforço, eu a retirei do meu colo e a coloquei na cama, fazendo-a me encarar com uma expressão de surpresa e um tanto quanto frustrada.

"O-o que foi?" perguntou, arfando e afastando os cabelos molhados, agora de suor, do rosto."Por que tá me olhando desse jeito?" questionou, frazindo levemente a testa.

"Por nada, é que..." me afastei, enquanto tirava a camisa, já abrindo o zíper da minha calça. Abri a geladeira e peguei um pote de sorvete de creme que estava guardado ali. "Tá calor, não? Me deu uma vontade tão grande de tomar um _sorvete_. Que tal se você me _acompanhasse_?!" sorri e joguei um pouco do doce gelado na coxa nua da Bella, que imediatamente gemeu, de surpresa e de excitação.

"OMG!" arqueou as costas sobre o colchão, gemendo ao sentir o sorvete derretendo na sua pele, escorrendo pro meio das suas coxas.

Sorri diante da cena e terminei de tirar minhas roupas, deixando Bella ainda mais corada, diante da visão do meu corpo nu. Era a primeira vez, após anos, que nós ficávamos daquele jeito diante do outro.

"Oh, que pena eu ter derramado o sorvete." lamentei, sentando na beirada da cama, colocando o pote acima da cabeça de Bella, que me encarava completamente ofegante. "Mas você sabe que a gente não deve desperdiçar comida, não é? Que tal se você me deixasse _limpar_ o que eu derramei em você?"

Bella mordeu os lábios com tanta força e fechou os olhos, enquanto engolia a seco e esfregava as coxas uma na outra, fazendo o sorvete escorrer ainda mais pro meio das pernas.

"Posso limpar o sorvete que caiu em você, Bee?" perguntei, me inclinando sobre seu corpo, posicionando minha cabeça na altura das suas pernas.

"A-aham..." gemeu e eu sorri, passando a língua lentamente na pele da sua coxa, até encontrar o sorvete inteiramente derretido no meio das suas pernas.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Bella abriu as pernas e me deu passagem pra encontrar a _umidade_ evidente que se concentrava ali no meio das coxas grossas e bem torneadas.

_[N/a: outra música que eu escutava demais enquanto escrevia a Lucky, essa é MUITO boa, ouçam enquanto leem, vale a pena.. Butterfly- Jason Mraz: http : // www . youtube . com/watch?v=uplx490l5_Y]_

Lambi o que tinha sobrado do sorvete, fazendo-a gritar, quando a minha língua contornou o ponto mais sensível da sua carne quente e úmida.

"OMG, Edward!" Bella gritou, puxando meus cabelos com força, enquanto eu me empenhava em sugar todo o resto de sorvete que ainda havia ali.

"Você não sabe o quanto esse sorvete está gostoso, Bee." sussurrei, segurando-a pelos quadris, impedindo que ela começasse a movimentá-los, deixando-a ainda mais agoniada.

Foi ela quem tinha pedido aquilo, agora tinha que aguentar até o final.

"P-por favor, Edward, isso é.. OMG!" gemeu, quando eu dei uma leve mordida no seu sexo extremamente molhado.

Bella começou a se contorcer na cama com força e eu percebi que era hora de parar, ou iria estragar as coisas. Me afastei e subi o corpo até ficarmos cara a cara, seus olhos me olhava com súplica, os lábios traziam um muxoxo delicioso.

Como ela era linda.

"Que tal se você virasse de costas, linda Bee?!" sugeri, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Tenho uma surpresinha pra você."

Bella engoliu em seco e me encarou, meio hesitante, mas no final, concordou e fez o que eu pedira. Estremeceu com força e gemeu com vontade, quando eu praticamente virei o pote inteiro de sorvete nas suas costas, espalhando o creme por toda a extensão da sua coluna, fazendo questão de lambuzar aquele quadril tão perfeito.

"Lembra da cena da manteiga do filme, Bee?" perguntei, beijando-a nos ombros. "Achei melhor usar sorvete dessa vez." sussurrei, descendo a boca pela pele gelada por causa do sorvete, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer, completamente _perdida_.

"Oh, Edward, assim.." incentivava, enquanto eu tratava de tomar todo o sorvete que tinha despejado no corpo dela. "Oh Céus, isso é muito bom."

"Muito bom." concordei, chegando no inicio da curva da sua bunda. "E vai ficar melhor agora." murmurei, mordendo a pele delicada, enquanto tomava o sorvete em seu corpo.

Aquela era a experiência sexual mais _surrea_l que já vivi na vida. E sem dúvida era a _melhor_ de todas.

Bella já estava a ponto de atingir o orgasmo, gemendo e rebolando, enquanto eu a estimulava, mordendo e lambendo cada centímetro da sua bunda.

Já não conseguia mais me conter e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, eu a virei de frente pra mim, que rapidamente correspondeu, abrindo as pernas e deixando que eu me _afundasse_ naquele corpo quente e pronto pra me receber.

O choque que percorreu meu corpo não era comparado a _nenhuma_ das sensações que eu já tinha tido em toda vida.

Bella serpenteou na cama e recomeçou a gemer, acompanhando o som que o meu corpo produzia, ao se _fundir_ ao dela.

"Oh, Edward, isso é tão bom..." gemeu, exatamente do jeito que fez enquanto sonhava comigo, me deixando ainda mais louco, me fazendo _investir_ contra ela com mais _força_.

"Assim, Edward, oh, isso, não para por favor, não para.." as frases e os gemidos estavam fazendo minha cabeça girar, só aumentando o grau de prazer.

As pernas de Bella estavam cruzadas em torno do meu quadril, deixando a penetração ainda mais intensa e muito mais prazerosa. Sua boca agora estava na altura dos meus ombros e ela me arranhava com força nas costas, conforme meu membro entrava e saia do seu corpo.

"Ed, amor, eu quero mais, _p-preciso_ de mais."

Seus dentes morderam meus ombros, enquanto Bella gemia e gritava, completamente fora de si.

"Bella.." sussurrei, seu nome saindo como um gemido rouco, quase primitivo. Nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo por uma mulher como eu estava sentindo por ela. "Ah, Bella, como você é perfeita.."

As investidas estavam quase _descontroladas_, sacudindo o corpo de Bella com entusiasmo, já sentindo seu sexo se _contraindo_ em torno do meu.

"Mais forte, Eddie, mais rápido." Bella pedia, me puxando pelos cabelos, enquanto eu sentia meu membro _afundando_ nela, nosssos corpos tão _unidos_, que eu sentia o bater descompassado do coração dela.

E no segundo seguinte, Bella arqueou as costas, respirando fundo, gemendo e arfando.

"Oh, Eddie, isso é maravilhoso, _você_ é maravilhoso!" com isso eu explodi dentro dela, liberando todo desejo contido dentro de mim, invadindo seu corpo com fúria.

O _impacto_ do orgasmo foi tão forte que eu caí sobre o corpo de Bella, completamente _saciado_.

Rolei para o lado e a puxei para cima de mim, fazendo-a encostar sua cabeça em meu peito, que ficou arrepiado ao sentir a respiração quente e irregular resvalando contra minha pele.

Nenhum dos dois teve condições de murmurar alguma coisa, estavamos esgotados demais pra lembrar de palavras naquele momento. Mas o som frenético dos nossos corações acelerados e as respirações fora do normal eram prova suficiente pra explicar o quanto aquele ato tinha sido _fantástico_ e _incrível_.

**[...]**

* * *

**E aí, curtiram o sorvetinho?! Espero que sim! Olha só, antes que alguém me mande uma review perguntando pq Edward e a Bella transaram sem camisinha, eu aviso: eu não costumo colocar esse tipo de informação nas fics, até pq sei lá, quebra o clima.. não, a Bella não engravida nessa fic e quando acontecer de os dois transarem sem camisinha propositalmente eu vou fazer questão de avisar, ok?! Nessa cena aí os dois foram precavidos, não se preocupem, mas não acho que essa seja uma informação relevante! **

**;)**

**Anyway, espero que vcs tenham curtido esse cap enormeeeee, acho que só temos mais um cap antes do epílogo, mas eu não sei precisar com certeza! Bom, a gente se vê em breve! Espero as reviews de vcs! ^^**

**Até mais,**

**;*  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

Buenas, olha eu aqui outra vez! Como estão todas? Espero que esteja tuuudo bem! Vou começar agradecendo cada pessoinha linda que veio aqui e mandou reviews pros caps anteriores da Lucky, principalmente o ultimo! O que acharam do lemon com o sorvete? Hot, não?! É a minha lemon preferida ever! E olha que isso é bem dificil de acontecer - eu gostar de alguma coisa que escrevo. Bom, bem vindas leitoras novas, brigada por me lerem! Brigada aquelas pessoinhas q ñ me mandam review, mas que favoritaram a fic! Brigada mais uma vez ao povo que me mandou reviewzinhas, nossa, ameeei demais! Adorooo saber os coments de vcs, o que estão achando e tudo mais.

Well, eu vou ficando por aqui.. Mas antes, vamos falar do cap de hj. Bom, hj temos o dia seguinte a farra do sorvete, um ataque de ciúmes leve e sutil, um lual e bem.. uma coisinha que é a palavra chave do final do cap e do começo do outro! É isso..!

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura, a gente se vê em breve!

_Besos, besos_

_Cella_

**

* * *

Capítulo 4**

**Bella's pov**

O som de uma respiração regular era o único ruído que perturbava a _calmaria_ instalada no quarto de hotel. Ao fundo, o sol já começava a _rasgar_ a escuridão da noite com seus raios alaranjados, anunciando que mais um dia estava prestes a nascer. O dia mais _feliz_ da minha vida.

Ainda tentava me convencer de que o que tinha acontecido não era apenas fruto da minha imaginação bem _fértil_ e _nada_ pura. Mas era difícil conseguir acreditar que eu tinha finalmente conseguido.

Ergui a cabeça lentamente e encostei o queixo no peito forte que subia e descia, acompanhando a respiração tranquila do sono daquele homem. A cabeça pendia para o lado, completamente cabelos _rebeldes_ estavam ainda mais desalinhados, alguns fios caiam na testa, escondendo os olhos cerrados. A boca sensual estava cingida em uma linha só, enquanto um das mãos estava atrás da cabeça, a outra pendia _inerte_ no meu quadril. Sorri e voltei a deitar no peito quente e musculoso, suspirando e inalando o cheiro único daquela pele tão macia.

Fiquei um bom tempo parada ali, oscilando entre _risinhos bobos _e _suspiros de encantamento_, recebendo como resposta apenas a calmaria do sono profundo de Edward.

O sol já estava adentrando o quarto com seus raios brilhantes e amarelados, quando eu senti meus olhos pesados, os músculos ainda tensos esticados em um espreguiçar lento e sinuoso e o sono ganhando espaço mais uma vez, me levando de volta à inconsciência revigorante.

[...]

Assim que acordei percebi que já não estava mais sobre o corpo quente de Edward e sim sobre um enorme travesseiro _macio_, mas tão _frio_ que eu o arremessei longe. Rolei na cama e sorri ao ver o _pote de sorvete _caído em cima da cômoda ao lado, a colher pendia na ponta, quase caindo no chão.

Então nada daquilo tinha sido um sonho, eu não tinha inventado tudo em mais uma das minhas inúmeras noites de _sonhos eróticos _com Edward.

Meus ouvidos prestaram atenção no barulho do chuveiro e eu arfei, ao imaginar a imagem daquela escultura grega completamente molhada e ainda mais sexy. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, ao relembrar Edward sobre o mim, a _fricção_ urgente e prazerosa incendiando o ponto exato de _união_ dos nossos corpos.

Senti o fôlego me faltar diante daquela visão e como resposta, meu corpo reagiu, despontando uma pequena _fagulha_ no meio das minhas coxas.

Tentei me levantar, mas gemi, ao sentir cada músculo do meu corpo tenso, as pernas estavam travadas e bastante doloridas. Voltei a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e me espreguicei vagarosamente, esticando cada pedaço do meu corpo o máximo que eu conseguia. Era delicioso sentir a _tensã_o que tomava conta de mim, puro efeito da _noite_ que tinha vivido com Edward.

"Pensei que você não fosse acordar nunca." a voz límpida e bem humorada ecoou no quarto e eu dei um pulo da cama, puxando lençol até o queixo, em um ato reflexo.

Virei o rosto e dei de cara com a _perfeição_ encarnada. Edward vestia apenas boxers brancas, deixando a mostra o _volume_ considerável que havia no meio das suas pernas, mesmo ele estando _relaxado_. Tremi ao relembrar o momento que os meus olhos cruzaram com o membro ereto e pronto pra me penetrar. Senti os pelos eriçados e a boca subitamente seca.

"Pedi nosso café da manhã no quarto." Edward continuou, enquanto enxugava os cabelos com a toalha, esfregando o tecido felpudo no couro cabeludo com força, bagunçando ainda mais a cabeleira ruiva _desgrenhada _naturalmente.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça e desviei os olhos dos dele, que me encaravam de um jeito alegre e brincalhão. Percebi que mesmo sem fitá-lo diretamente, ele ainda estava me encarando, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

"O-o que foi?!" perguntei, incomodada com a intensidade do verde daquele olhar.

"Não sabia que você era tão _tímida_ assim." comentou, e eu percebi que ele se movimentava na direção da cama, as coxas firmes exibindo o contorno dos músculos bem trabalhados.

Edward sentou na ponta da cama e eu encolhi o corpo, ainda sem ter noção de como me comportar. Era estranho, mas eu estava sem graça depois de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

"Qual o problema, _Bee_?" insistiu, virando meu rosto lentamente, obrigando-me a encará-lo.

Corei ao dar de cara com o verde intenso das suas iris.

"Nada, ué?!" dei de ombros, tentando parecer descontraída.

Edward sorriu do meu jeito e murmurou:

"Você tá vermelha como um _pimentão_, Bella. Eu realmente não pensei que por trás daquele _furacão_ todo houvesse uma mulher tão _envergonhada_." apertou a ponta do meu nariz quando fiz menção de fazer uma careta.

"Não estou envergonhada!" sibilei, minha voz me delatando, ao sair uma oitava mais _alta_ que o tom usual.

"_Arrependida_?" Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, me olhando do mesmo jeito cúmplice de sempre.

Ri e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a me sentir mais relaxada. Não fazia ideia do motivo de estar tão embaraçada na presença dele.

"_Definitivamente não_." murmurei, fazendo-o entortar a boca de um jeito sexy.

"Ainda bem. Uau, por um momento pensei que você fosse dizer que tinha odiado." sibilou, me fazendo rir ainda mais e lhe dando um tapinha nos ombros.

"Não seja tão idiota, Edward. Você sabe muito bem que foi tudo _maravilhoso_." falei, baixando os olhos, remexendo na ponta do lençol que estava enrolado em meu corpo.

Edward gargalhou e encostou as costas na cama, ficando lado a lado a mim agora. Seus braços se cruzaram em torno do peito forte e ele comentou:

"Você me deu uma canseira das boas,_ Bee_." sorriu e eu o acompanhei, rindo e sentindo o rosto quente mais uma vez. "Quase acabou com o seu parceiro de basquete, sabia disso?"

"Hum... devo considerar isso como um _elogio_, não é?" perguntei, sem desviar os olhos dos dedos, que estavam enrolados na ponta do lençol.

"_Certamente_. E bom, depois de ontem vou começar a fazer uma dieta reforçada ou juro que você vai acabar comigo da _próxima vez_." senti meu coração pular dentro do peito ao ouvir a expressão 'próxima vez'. A esperança tomou conta do meu corpo e eu sorri, me virando pra encará-lo.

Seus olhos imediatamente grudaram nos meus e senti os pulmões travarem, interrompendo a entrada de ar, fazendo o coração tamborilar com entusiasmo dentro do peito. Os olhares ficaram alguns bons instantes falando entre si, travando uma batalha silenciosa e impenetrável.

Por fim, fomos interrompidos pelo bater suave na porta do quarto e eu vi Edward dar um pulo da cama, correndo pra atender.

Nosso café chegou e eu tive que saltar da cama, prendendo a ponta do lençol no colo, correndo pra sentar à mesa, sentindo o estômago se manifestando com veemência. Edward riu do jeito que eu ataquei duas maçãs e um pedaço de melão, enquanto ele preparava um sanduíche enorme com várias camadas de queijo, ovos e bacon.

Comemos em silêncio, apreciando a visão privilegiada do mar esverdeado, cintilando por causa do sol forte, o barulho das gaivotas e o leve bater das ondas na areia eram como música para os meus ouvidos.

Bebi um pouco de suco e suspirei, completamente perdida naquela visão do _paraíso_.

"Como eu nunca percebi?" a pergunta me tirou do devaneio agradável e eu me virei para encarar Edward, que estava com os olhos fixos em meu rosto.

"O quê?" franzi o cenho, pendendo a cabeça discretamente para o lado.

"Que você era _linda_ e tão _sexy_." respondeu e eu baixei os olhos, soltando uma risadinha nervosa, o rosto ficando levemente enrubescido. "Como demorei tanto pra ver que estava diante de uma mulher tão _maravilhosa_?" continuou, me fitando com intensidade.

"Bom.. pelo menos você se deu conta." sibilei, fazendo-o gargalhar, me encarando com olhos divertidos.

"É.. Antes _tarde_ do que _nunca_." comentou, bebendo um gole de suco.

"Exatamente." sorri, observando o cobre dos seus cabelos ainda mais intensificado por causa dos raios de sol que invadiam o quarto.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez e eu aproveitei pra suspirar, sentindo a alegria tomando conta do meu coração. Não sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que me senti daquele jeito, tão feliz e tão leve.

Ouvi a risadinha de Edward e me virei novamente pra encará-lo, juntando as sobrancelhas. Edward fitava o mar e ria, como se alguém tivesse lhe contado uma piada muito engraçada.

"Posso saber qual é a graça?"

"_Você_." respondeu, se virando pra me encarar.

"Eu?" perguntei, confusa.

"Aham. Tá tão sem graça que nem conversar direito comigo consegue. É sempre assim quando você acorda com alguém, Bella?" questionou, bem humorado.

"Não estou sem graça." me defendi, com a voz levemente irritada.

"Ah não, então por que está parecendo um tomate maduro?" insistiu, rindo ao perceber que eu corei ainda mais.

"Para com isso!" ralhei, mas não consegui conter a risada que escapou dos meus lábios, ao vê-lo tão descontraído. Parecia um menino levado rindo daquele jeito. Mais _lindo_ impossível.

Levantei da cadeira e me aproximei de Edward, encarando-o com um olhar de desafio. Edward me encarou fixamente e aos poucos a risada foi morrendo na sua garganta.

"Acabou o festival de piadas?" perguntei,erguendo uma sobrancelha em tom de provocação.

Ele me deu apenas um sorriso torto como resposta e me puxou para o seu colo, me acomodando entre suas coxas.

"Sabia que você fica linda enfezadinha desse jeito?" sussurrou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, enquanto eu espalmava as duas mãos em seu peito. Senti a pele formigando sob as pontas dos dedos.

"Gosta de me ver assim?" perguntei, apertando seus ombros, enquanto ele começava a desfazer o nó que prendia o lençol ao meu corpo.

"_Muito_." sibilou, puxando o tecido até o meio da minha barriga, deixando meu colo a mostra.

Suspirei e Edward sorriu, encostando a testa na minha, enquanto me apertava pela cintura, me posicionando com mais precisão no meio das pernas, me fazendo sentir o membro _pulsante_ arranhando minha pele em chamas.

"Já que você gosta tanto assim, por que não vem comigo tomar um banho?! Assim eu posso te mostrar como eu fico quando _provocada_." aticei, mordendo seu lábio inferior, enquanto penteava com os dedos seus cabelos umedecidos.

Recebi como resposta um aperto na bunda e um gemido baixinho. _Música_ pra os meus ouvidos.

"Provocando seu velho amigo, _Bee_?" questionou, mordendo meu queixo, me fazendo arfar e puxar ainda mais seus cabelos.

"O que você acha?" devolvi, descendo os dedos pela nuca, para arranhá-lo nas costas. Edward rosnou, puxou meu rosto de encontro ao seu, me fitando com intensidade.

"Hum.. que _interessante_." comentou, os lábios bem junto dos meus.

"O quê?" perguntei, hipnotizada pelo tom rosado da sua boca.

"A _gatinha sexy _voltou a dar as caras por aqui." sibilou e eu gargalhei, enquanto sentia suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas, deixando um rastro de arrepios por onde passavam.

"É, ela _sempre_ aparece quando eu _quero_." respondi, sorrindo de um jeito provocante.

"Bom, então o que você acha se eu _beijasse_ essa gatinha e a _jogasse_ naquela _cama _agora?!" Edward perguntou, roçando os lábios lentamente nos meus.

"Também é uma ide-" não consegui completar o raciocínio, sua boca já havia tomado conta da minha em um beijo _faminto_.

Edward me pegou no colo rapidamente e fez _exatamente_ o que dissera, me jogando na cama e me tomando sem qualquer hesitação.

Nossa conversa foi encerrada com _gemidos agoniados_, _suspiros_ e o som dos nossos corpos _dançando_, completamente _perdidos_ um no outro.

A rendição foi partilhada através das _respirações irregulares_ e de _olhares atrevidos_, que começavam a vivenciar um novo tipo de _cumplicidade_. Muito mais _intensa_ e _prazerosa_.

[...]

O sol quente e o estômago roncando anunciaram que estávamos no meio do dia. O calor agradável que cercava o ambiente fazia a minha pele formigar e as gotículas de suor brotarem das têmporas, escorrendo pelo rosto, se acumulando na curva dos meus seios. Retirei o chapéu que usava e passei a costa da mão na testa, mandando pra longe a franja ensopada de suor. Eu adorava os benefícios do sol, mas odiava o calor excessivo que me fazia suar em bicas.

Sentei na ponta da espreguiçadeira e deixei que a brisa do mar soprasse e secasse minha pele, mandando uma sensação de frescor por todo corpo. O mar à minha frente apresentava uma coloração verde intensa, os raios de sol refletindo e deixando as águas ainda mais cintilantes. Havia alguma coisa na cor do mar que me fazia lembrar dos olhos de Edward.

_Edward_...

Ainda estava tentando me convencer de que a noite passada e a manhã de hoje não tinham sido sonhos muito bem _sonhados_. Edward tinha sido _tudo_ que eu mais desejara em toda vida. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir e corar ao relembrar de como tínhamos nos comportado no quarto daquele hotel, sem qualquer tipo de _pudor_, sem qualquer _constrangimento_.

Apenas um homem e uma mulher que se _desejavam_ mutuamente e que sentiam uma _fome_ um do outro que parecia cada vez mais _insaciável_.

Nenhum de nós tocou no assunto referente à noite passada, parecia que o que acontecera tinha sido algo rotineiro. Edward não pareceu nem um pouco constrangido após ter_ transado _com a sua melhor _amiga_ e eu fiquei grata por isso.

Mas ao contrário dele, eu estava me sentindo desconfortável. Queria abrir o jogo, dizer que não tinha sido apenas sexo pra mim, que eu queria muito mais do que apenas uma _transa casual_ - que foi espetacular - diga-se de passagem, mais ainda assim sem qualquer tipo de _compromisso_.

Só que eu estava com medo, _apavorada_ era a palavra mais correta, não sabia como iniciar uma conversa com ele e aquilo era ridículo e ao mesmo tempo _preocupante_. Edward era o meu melhor amigo, eu poderia conversar com ele sobre qualquer tipo de assunto, por mais constrangedor que fosse. Correção: poderia conversar sobre _todos_ os assuntos, _menos_ sobre o mais importante, o meu _recém descoberto _amor por ele.

Era a primeira vez que me apaixonava e a primeira vez que não sabia o que fazer pra resolver uma situação referente à minha vida. Estava com medo de Edward interpretar aquilo tudo de forma errônea.

E se ele achasse que eu queria apenas _sexo_ com ele?

Edward conhecia meu histórico tanto quanto eu conhecia o dele, sabia que eu não era uma mulher de relacionamentos duradouros. Preferia me manter livre a ficar amarrada em alguém que depois de dois ou três meses se achava dono da minha vida e começava a me dar ordens como se eu fosse seu bichinho de estimação. E era justamente por causa desse _fato_ que Edward e eu eramos tão próximos um do outro. Ambos prezávamos a _liberdade_ mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Mas agora as coisas tinham mudado completamente, principalmente depois daquela noite. Se antes eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que o que sentia por meu melhor amigo era apenas uma paixonite de adolescente um pouco tardia, as dúvidas foram extintas. Agora tinha total e absoluta certeza de que estava _apaixonada_ por Edward.

E era ali que residiam os problemas: como explicar pra ele que pela primeira vez na vida eu tinha me _apaixonado_ e queria viver esse amor? E mais, será que Edward poderia ser capaz de pelo menos um dia cogitar a possibilidade de se _apaixonar_ por mim?

Aquelas incertezas somadas ao calor insuportável estavam fazendo minha cabeça latejar de forma irritante. Beberiquei um pouco de suco de laranja e quase cuspi quando o líquido adocicado, mas quente, desceu pela minha garganta. Fiz uma careta e acenei para o garçom de camisa com estampas florais, pedindo pra que ele me trouxesse um novo copo com suco de laranja e bastante gelo.

Voltei a me deitar na espreguiçadeira e suspirei, meio frustrada. Edward estava no mar, todo empolgado por poder utilizar suas habilidades de surfista amador. As ondas estavam agitadas e quebravam na areia branca com uma força que fazia meu corpo inteiro estremecer de pânico. Tinha trauma do mar, desde o dia que sofrera um acidente andando de _jet ski _e quase morri afogada. Desde então eu não passava da beira da praia, nunca me atrevia a mergulhar no mar.

O garçom trouxe meu pedido, dessa vez um copo com suco e bastante gelado e eu entornei de uma vez só, suspirando de alívio ao sentir o liquido frio escorrendo pela garganta, abrandando por alguns segundos a sensação de calor infernal que tomava conta do meu corpo.

Consultei o relógio e percebi que já passava das duas da tarde. Levantei e vasculhei o mar à procura de Edward, que parecia muito a vontade tomando caldo das ondas gigantes. Sorri e balancei a cabeça, enquanto observava-o subir na prancha e seguir em direção a uma onda enorme que se aproximava.

Gargalhei alto ao ver que Edward nem ao menos tivera tempo de se posicionar direito na prancha. A onda o encobriu e o fizera rebolar algumas vezes em meio a muita espuma. Era engraçado vê-lo emergir, bufando, enquanto se posicionava na prancha e seguia em direção à mais uma onda feroz e gigante. Conseguiu pegar uma onda apenas uma vez, levou caldo outras _cinco_. Ele precisava treinar mais se quisesse ser chamado de _surfista_.

Estava distraída observando as peripécias de Edward no mar que só me dei conta de que o celular estava tocando quando já era tarde demais. Visualizei a chamada e sorri ao ver o nome de Rosalie no visor do aparelho. Apertei o botão de discagem e retornei a ligação.

"_Achei que você não fosse atender esse celular_." a voz de Rose ecoou nos meus ouvidos e eu revirei os olhos, enquanto sentava na espreguiçadeira mais uma vez.

"Desculpa, eu estava distraída."

"_Distraída, é? Edward tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?" _ela perguntou, me fazendo corar involuntariamente.

"Sim, mas não do jeito que você está pensando." tratei de advertir.

"_Como sabe o que eu estou pensando?" _Rose rebateu, me fazendo soltar uma risada fraca.

"Ah, por favor, até parece que eu não te conheço Rosalie Hale! Você é mais pervertida do que Alice, eu e até Emmett juntos!" Rose gargalhou do outro lado da linha diante do meu comentário.

"_Que calúnia, Bella!" _tentou imprimir um tom de indignação, mas foi traída por uma outra risada que escapou da sua garganta.

"Aham." me limitei a responder, rindo das risadas de Rosalie.

"_E aí, não vai me contar se o plano dos três S deu certo?_" inquiriu, alguns minutos depois.

"Hum.. estou pensando." quase podia vê-la rolando os olhos verdes em sinal de tédio depois dessa minha resposta.

"_Ah, Bella, eu sou uma mulher grávida e não posso passar por mudanças bruscas de humor, portanto, destrava essa língua e me conta tudo!_" Rose ordenou.

"Não há muito o que contar, Rose." estava começando a ficar desconfortável com aquela conversa, não queria alugar os ouvidos da minha amiga com minhas lamúrias e incertezas.

"_Como não há muito o que contar, Bella?"_ suspirou, exasperada. "_Ah não, não me diz que o Ed não caiu no truque do sorvete?"_

Soltei uma risadinha nervosa e passei as mãos pela testa, que novamente estava ensopada de suor.

"Mais ou menos." respondi.

"_Explique-se, Swan_!" Rose já estava começando a ficar irritada.

"Eu fiz tudo que você me mandou fazer. Estava _segura_, tentei ser o mais _sexy_ possivel, mas no final o terceiro S ficou com o Edward!"

Rose soltou um gemido de surpresa e perguntou:

"_Como assim?"_

"Edward foi o_ safado _na história toda, acabou usando o sorvete a seu favor." sibilei, encaixando a mão embaixo do queixo, soltando um suspiro de resignação.

"_Não me diga que..."_

"Isso mesmo," cortei o pensamento de Rosalie. "Edward usou o sorvete em mim, quando eu deveria ter usado nele." resmunguei. Não que eu estivesse reclamando daquilo, mas eu não esperava que Edward fosse ceder tão fácil.

"_Mas isso é maravilhoso!"_ Rosalie exclamou, sua voz estava aguda de alegria. "_Isso só prova que o nosso querido Eddie não era tão cego aos seus encantos_." suspirou, meio aérea. "_E então, não vai me contar como foi tudo? Preciso da sua análise sobre a perfomance do Edward_." revirei os olhos e senti meu rosto pegar fogo mais uma vez.

"Rose, eu realmente não quero falar-"

A frase morreu na minha garganta, quando eu senti o celular ser puxado da minha mão. Virei de costas e dei de cara com um Edward sorridente e extremamente _sexy_ me encarando com um olhar intenso, enquanto levava o celular ao ouvido.

"Então um dos furões resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, não foi? Como vai, Rose?" falou, sentando ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira, respingando água em minhas pernas e no meu rosto.

Evitei olhar Edward enquanto ele fingia estar muito aborrecido com Rosalie por conta do furo da viagem. Focalizei meus olhos no mar esverdeado à minha frente, tendo como plano de fundo a risada rouca e sensual dele.

"Se estamos nos divertindo?" involuntariamente me voltei para encará-lo ao ouvi-lo sibilar. "_Mais do que você possa imaginar_." o verde intenso das suas iris capturaram os meus olhos e eu prendi o fôlego quase que instantaneamente. Havia alguma coisa no olhar de Edward que me deixava completamente vulnerável e de joelhos flácidos, que poderiam me derrubar assim que eu erguesse meu corpo.

"Novidades? Que tipo de novidades?" desviou os olhos dos meus e eu enfim pude respirar com um pouco menos de dificuldade. A risada de Edward se transformou em uma gargalhada alta, enquanto ele chacoalhava os cabelos ensopados de água do mar na minha direção, respingando água no meu corpo inteiro. "Até que enfim Emmett acertou uma tacada! Fico feliz por vocês, parabéns, Rosalie!" a julgar pelo modo carinhoso com ele falava, estava se referindo a noticia da gravidez de Rose.

"Tudo bem, a gente se fala, então. Até mais." e desligou o telefone.

"Sabia que a Rose estava grávida?" perguntou, se voltando pra me entregar o celular.

"Soube agora a pouco." menti, mordendo o canto dos lábios e desviando os olhos dos dele.

Edward sorriu e comentou:

"Rose e Emm merecem uma novidade dessas, já estavam desejando um filho há tanto tempo." concordei com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo meio sem graça.

Edward percebeu o meu jeito retraído e rolou os olhos, antes de se voltar e me encarar extremamente sério.

"Estou começando a me convencer de que o que rolou entre nós não te agradou nem um pouco." falou, me fazendo corar com força.

"P-por que você tá dizendo isso?" retruquei, minha voz saindo um pouco mais elevada que o tom normal.

"Porque você passou o dia inteiro agindo de forma estranha!" respondeu, pegando uma das minhas mãos e me fitando de forma intensa. "Não quero que o que aconteceu com a gente afete a nossa amizade, Bella, então se você não gostou, se está se sentindo desconfortável, é melhor me dizer agora."

Como dizer a ele que eu estava sim _incomodada_, mas não do jeito que ele pensava? Eestava extremamente constrangida, pois não sabia como agir ao lado dele, agora que sabia mais do que nunca o quanto estava _apaixonada_. Como explicar que eu tinha simplesmente amado a noite que tivera com ele e queria muito mais, queria _amor_, _companheirismo_, queria poder demonstrar tudo que estava sentindo dentro de mim naquele momento? Será que ele estava preparado pra saber o que estava realmente acontecendo comigo?

Voltei meus olhos para Edward e o fitei por alguns segundos, sem saber nem como nem por onde começar a falar. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e o canto dos lábios estavam sensíveis de tanto que eu o mordia.

"Bella," Edward chamou, ao perceber que eu estava visivelmente nervosa. "você tá _mesmo_ arrependida do que aconteceu?" sua voz trazia um leve toque de incredulidade.

Precisava dizer alguma coisa ou ele iria começar a tirar conclusões precipitadas.

"J-já disse que não." consegui responder, fitando meus pés enterrados na areia.

"Então qual é o problema?" ele estava mesmo disposto a saber o que eu tinha de errado. Já que estávamos ali, porque não escancarar logo as coisas? A hora não poderia ser mais oportuna.

"Edward, antes de mais nada eu quero que você saiba que-"

A frase ficou na minha garganta assim que meus olhos focalizaram a loirinha com cara de oferecida repousar a mão cheia de dedos nos ombros de Edward, fazendo com que ele desviasse os olhos dos meus.

"Até que enfim eu achei você, _Eddie_." Tanya ronronou, fazendo um muxoxo antes de prosseguir. "O que aconteceu ontem a noite, por que não foi a festa na boate do hotel?"

Edward se virou para me encarar de forma intensa e eu imediatamente desviei os olhos dos seus, me concentrando na loira quase jogada em seu colo.

"Olá Tanya." cumprimentei, fingindo uma doçura na voz que eu não tinha.

Tanya me fitou de um jeito nada amigável e voltou sua atenção para Edward, não sem antes falar um "Oi" muito seco pra mim.

"E então, _Eddie_, não vai me responder?! Por que não me procurou na festa de ontem? Pensei que você fosse querer continuar o que tínhamos começado no barco ontem." precisava ser tão oferecida daquele jeito?

Senti o rosto pegar fogo e desviei o olhar para o mar, tentando me manter calma.

"Desculpa, Tanya, aconteceu algumas coisas ontem a noite e eu preferi não ir à festa. Acha que pode me perdoar e esquecer o furo que te dei?" Edward sibilou, sua voz rouca e sensual fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer. Se ele estava pensando que eu ia aturar o flerte dele com a loirinha imbecil, estava muito enganado.

"Que tal se você me recompensasse pelo furo, aceitando almoçar comigo no restaurante mexicano aqui do hotel?" bufei e me virei para encarar Edward, com um sorriso cínico e _nada_ amigável no rosto.

Recebi como resposta um olhar indecifrável, que logo foi desviado para o rosto perfeito da tal Tanya.

"Eu adoraria, mas é que a Bella-"

"Está subindo pro quarto, porque tá morrendo de dor de cabeça." completei a frase por ele, me erguendo, já pegando a minha saída de praia e o chapéu de palha.

Edward me encarou, confuso e quando ia se manifestar, fiz um gesto pra que ele ficasse onde estava.

"Aproveita o almoço, Ed, é o seu ultimo dia aqui em Miami, vai se divertir. A gente se vê mais tarde."

Não dei chances pra que ele falasse alguma coisa, pois no segundo seguinte, marchei em direção à entrada do hotel, quase correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Eu queria o quê, que Edward se tornasse fiel só por que nós tínhamos passado _uma_ noite juntos? Tinha visto o jeito como ele tinha ficado por causa da Tanya no dia anterior, seu interesse na loira tinha sido evidente. Ele era um homem livre, poderia sair com quantas mulheres quisesse, sem me dar qualquer tipo de satisfação.

E pensar que eu estava a ponto de confessar que o amava, quase cometi a maior burrada de todas. Mas e agora, o que iria fazer? O meu comportamento covarde estava totalmente contra as regras do plano para conquistar Edward, não podia ter deixado que ele ficasse com outra mulher, quando tudo que eu mais queria era a atenção _inteiramente_ voltada pra mim.

Me sentindo mais idiota do que nunca, rumei para o bar do hotel e pedi uma dose forte de tequila, sabendo que ia me ferrar por beber álcool de estômago vazio. Mas eu estava me sentindo péssima mesmo, então se piorasse não seria muito ruim assim, seria?

Levei um susto quando um homem de olhos castanhos e um rosto extremamente lindo se aproximou de mim e falou:

"Detesto ver uma mulher bebendo sozinha. Ainda mais quando essa mulher em questão é tão_ linda_." revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para o copo com tequila que o garçom acabara de trazer.

"Posso lhe fazer companhia?" o homem insistiu, repousando uma das mãos muito quentes no meu braço.

"Muito obrigada, mas eu estou bem sozinha." respondi, tentando me afastar, mas o homem estava disposto a manter uma das mãos no meu braço.

"Eu insisto. Meu nome é _Jacob_. E o seu?"

Quando eu ia fazer menção de me afastar, senti um par de mãos me segurando pela cintura, puxando meu corpo pra _junto_ do seu, me levando pra _longe_ do tal Jacob.

Era _Edward_, que fitava o moreno à minha frente com cara de poucos amigos.

"Desculpa o atraso, _amor_, não era a minha intenção te fazer esperar tanto." sibilou, puxando meu rosto pra junto do seu com força e antes que eu percebesse, a boca macia e quente estava sobre a minha, me beijando lenta e _tentadoramente_.

Minhas mãos voaram automaticamente para os cabelos fartos de Edward, que manteve as mãos na minha cintura, enquanto entreabria os lábios e escorregava a língua para dentro da minha boca, tomando meu fôlego de vez.

Ao fundo, ouvi alguém praguejar, mas não conseguia prestar atenção em _nada_ ao meu redor, tudo porque havia uma boca _ávida_ sobre a minha, que estava provocando uma verdadeira revolução em cada pequena terminação nervosa do meu corpo.

"O-o q-quê...?" gemi, assim que Edward se afastou de mim, exibindo um sorriso _triunfante_ na boca vermelha e sensual. Precisei piscar várias vezes pra conseguir ajustar o foco da minha visão, que ainda estava pontilhada por luzes ofuscantes.

"Ele já foi." Edward sibilou, me encarando fixamente, ainda com as mãos na minha cintura.

"E-ele?" uni as sobrancelhas, sem saber a quem Edward estava se referindo. "E-ele _quem_?"

Edward soltou uma risadinha e roçou os lábios de leve nos meus. Esqueci até meu próprio nome quando a boca macia encostou na minha.

"Vi que você estava tentando se livrar do imbecil que sentou ao teu lado ainda pouco." respondeu, enquanto continuava a torturar a minha boca com a sua, me deixando zonza e extremamente afetada. "Resolvi te dar uma _força_."

Tentei puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões, em busca de um vestígio de consciência, mas só fiz piorar as coisas. O _cheiro_ característico de Edward, somado ao aroma do _sol_ e do _sal_ que estava impregnado em seus cabelos e mais a dose de_ tequila _que eu tinha tomado só fizeram meu estômago girar e a boca ficar bastante seca.

Involuntariamente, movi meu lábio inferior, que recebeu como resposta uma leve _mordida_, enquanto eu sentia duas mãos bastante fortes apertando de leve minha cintura.

"Fiz mal em interromper a investida do surfista prateado?" Edward perguntou, afastando, por alguns centímetros, sua boca da minha.

"Hum.. a-acho que não." respondi, meio débil, puxando seus cabelos com entusiamo, trazendo seu rosto para junto do meu. "Mas por via das dúvidas," engoli a seco e fitei seus lábios inchados, antes de erguer os olhos e encará-lo. "a-acho que é melhor você continuar impedindo as _investida_s dele e de qualquer outro. Sabe como é, só por _precaução_."

Ouvi uma risadinha baixa escapar da sua garganta, enquanto ele posicionava uma das mãos embaixo do meu queixo, acariciando a pele que aquela altura já estava em chamas.

"Claro, _só_ por precaução." me deu uma piscadela e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez varreu qualquer pequeno pedaço de sanidade que pudesse haver na minha mente.

Traguei o ar lentamente, assim que Edward se afastou, tão ofegante quanto eu. Nos encaramos por um bom tempo e sem que uma _palavra_ fosse dita, nossas bocas voltaram a se encontrar, como se houvesse um _campo magnético _que as atraía e as impediam de se desgrudarem.

"Hum.. acho que eu preciso _agradecer_ você." murmurei, as palavras saindo quebradas por causa da boca de Edward, que ainda se movia contra a minha vagarosamente.

"É. Pra. Isso. Que. Servem. Os. Amigos." pontuou cada palavra com selinhos que só fizeram a minha cabeça rodar. Ficamos calados por mais alguns segundos, enquanto nossas bocas exploravam uma a outra, sem qualquer tipo de _pressa_.

"Agora eu sei porque os homens te adoram tanto." Edward sussurrou, subindo os lábios até a ponta do meu nariz. Abriu os olhos e me fitou longamente. "É _impossível_ manter as _mãos_, os _olhos_ e a _boca_ longe de você, _Bee_." e voltou a me beijar.

O chão parecia ter sumido dos meus pés naquele momento e tudo que eu mais queria era que aquele instante fosse congelado, para que eu pudesse desfrutar do _beijo_ de Edward por um bom tempo. mas aí eu ouvi alguém sibilar algo como '_Vão se engolir no quarto de vocês, pessoal!_' e logo recobrei a consciência. Estávamos no bar do hotel, que estava abarrotado de gente,o que me deixou imediatamente envergonhada.

Após fazer um esforço sobrehumano, finalmente consegui fazer com que as minhas mãos soltassem os cabelos ainda úmidos de Edward, afastando-o, enquanto eu lutava para normalizar a minha respiração.

"Obrigada mais uma vez." já nem sabia mais porque estava agradecendo. Passei as mãos nos cabelos, enquanto me virava e pedia uma garrafa com água e _bastante _gelo. Mais do que nunca eu precisava de algo para aplacar o _fogo_ que consumia o meu corpo inteiro.

Edward desgrudou as mãos da minha cintura e sentou em um banco ao meu lado, penteando os cabelos desgrenhados, meio agitado.

Virei a garrafa com água de uma só vez e senti o líquido gelado rasgando minha garganta, o que me fez tossir por alguns segundos, me fazendo corar ainda mais. Edward pediu uma cerveja e por alguns instantes nenhum dos dois se pronunciou.

Minha cabeça ainda estava tentando processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali naquele bar e não chegava a nenhuma conclusão plausível. Mas o silêncio estava começando a ficar _constrangedor _e eu estava ficando curiosa para saber o motivo de Edward ter vindo atrás de mim.

"O que aconteceu com o seu almoço com Tanya?" percebi que ele entortou o canto da boca, meio desgostoso.

"Acabou antes mesmo de começar." respondeu, os olhos fixos na garrafa de cerveja que tinha entre as mãos. "Aquela mulher é maluca, passou meia hora falando dela mesma e quando eu tentava interromper, ela tomava fôlego e continuava o discurso sobre a carreira de modelo e sobre quanto as pessoas a adoravam. Acho que Tanya ainda não percebeu que eu me levantei da mesa e a deixei falando sozinha." gargalhei diante da confissão e me virei para encará-lo.

"Pensei que você tivesse gostado da loirinha." cutuquei, olhando-o intensamente.

"Teria gostado, se ela tivesse mantido a boca fechada por alguns segundos pelo menos." resmungou e depois tomou um longo gole da cerveja. "Além disso," voltou os olhos para mim. "não gostei de te ver fugindo do jeito que fugiu quando a Tanya me convidou para almoçar."

"E quem disse que eu estava fugindo?" dei de ombros, querendo desconversar.

Edward estreitou os olhos de um jeito engraçado e eu soltei uma risada, meio nervosa.

"O que foi?" perguntei, olhando-o de soslaio.

"Eu te conheço, Bella, você ficou chateada quando a Tanya sugeriu que a gente fosse almoçar juntos."

Girei os olhos e entortei a cara, desviando os olhos dos dele, com medo que ele lesse algo mais na minha expressão. Desde quando Edward tinha se transformado em um _observador_ de mulheres?

"Só achei que era melhor voltar pro hotel e deixar que você se divertisse um pouco." falei, remexendo no rótulo da garrafa com água, agora vazia, que eu tinha nas mãos.

"E te deixar sozinha, trancafiada no quarto no _último_ dia da nossa viagem, Bella?" retrucou, meio aborrecido. "Francamente, o que está acontecendo com você?"

"N-nada."

"Você ficou estranha o dia inteiro, sempre se esquivando de mim, como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa." Edward agora me olhava de um jeito sério, quase aborrecido. "Acho que nós já temos intimidade suficiente para que você seja franca comigo e me conte o que tá rolando. Tá com medo que eu me torne mais um na longa lista de homens que _rastejam_ aos seus pés depois que você passa a noite com eles?"

Aquele comentário me pegou tão desprevenida, que tudo que eu consegui fazer foi soltar uma gargalhada alta, que me deixou sem ar e com a barriga dolorida. De onde Edward tinha tirado aquela brilhante ideia? Era difícil de imaginá-lo suplicante, completamente rendido a mim. Quem estava praticamente rastejando aos pés dele ali era eu.

"Nunca teria essa pretensão de te ter rastejando aos meus pés, Edward. Você, o _'senhor auto confiante'_, nunca correria atrás de uma mulher, muito menos de mim." sibilei, minha voz ainda saindo histérica por causa da crise de risos que tivera segundos atrás.

Edward rolou os olhos, meio entediado e eu respirei fundo, tentando me manter séria.

"Só não quero que o que rolou entre a gente acabe com a nossa amizade, Bella." murmurou, me olhando fixamente.

Eu queria poder dizer que _nada_ ia abalar o que tínhamos um com o outro, mas sabia que estaria mentindo se falasse isso. O laço de amizade com Edward estava _fragilizado_ desde o momento em que me apaixonei por ele, quando deixei de tratá-lo como antes.

Naquele momento, eu vi que já não havia mais como fugir da minha tão temida conversa com ele. Se não abrisse o jogo logo, acabaria enlouquecendo e poria em risco ainda mais meu relacionamento com Edward. Não estava mais aguentando esconder o amor que sentia por ele, que a cada minuto exigia que eu o botasse para fora.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça algumas vezes, antes de falar:

"A-acho que a gente precisa conversar, não é?"

Edward soltou um suspiro exausto e respondeu:

"Até que enfim você resolveu concordar comigo em um ponto. O que está acontecendo, Bella? O que está te deixando tão tensa desse jeito?"

Fechei os olhos e tentei procurar a melhor forma de confessar o que tanto queria. Mas o meu cérebro não achou as palavras que eu precisava naquele momento e por isso, após alguns minutos de hesitação, decidi que precisava de tempo para me preparar, antes de escancarar toda a verdade.

"Hum.. Edward, preferia conversar com você sobre isso mais tarde, pode ser? Vai rolar um lual na praia na hora do pôr do sol e eu quero muito participar. A gente pode ficar lá por um tempo e depois podemos jantar aqui mesmo no hotel e aproveitar pra termos essa conversa, o que acha?"

Ele bufou e fez cara de contrariado, mas acabou aceitando a minha condição, o que me deixou um pouco menos tensa. Terias tempo pra me preparar pra conversa que definiria a minha vida e a minha relação com Edward.

"Dessa _noite_ essa conversa não passa, ouviu bem, Bella?" se levantou e pagou as bebidas que tínhamos consumido.

"T-tudo bem." sibilei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Era melhor acabar logo com aquela agonia antes que eu enlouquecesse de vez.

Tinha chegado a hora. Agora era _tudo_... ou _nada_.

[...]

Durante o resto do dia, Edward não falou mais sobre o meu comportamento estranho, mas isso não significava que eu estava _livre_ daquela maldita conversa.

Passamos a tarde inteira na piscina do hotel, após termos devorado um belo salmão assado. Conversamos sobre amenidades, estava claro que ambos estavam evitando qualquer tipo de assunto que remetesse ao que tinha acontecido entre nós nas últimas _quarenta e oito horas_.

O sol já estava se pondo, quando finalmente nós decidimos que era hora de subir e trocar de roupa, o lual começaria em meia hora. Foi aí que o _pânico_ começou a me dominar, deixando um gosto amargo na boca e uma _reviravolta_ nojenta no estômago.

Edward ficou bebericando uma cerveja na sacada do quarto, enquanto eu segui para o banheiro. Fiquei um bom tempo parada sob o chuveiro, na esperança de que a água gelada acalmasse meus nervos. Tentei ensaiar como começaria a conversa, mas as palavras fugiam cada vez que eu começava a pensar sobre o assunto, me deixando ainda mais nervosa.

Saí do banho me sentindo em frangalhos, uma dor de cabeça fraca começava a despontar na nuca, reflexo do meu _estresse_ antecipado. Troquei de roupa ali no banheiro mesmo e quando saí, encontrei um Edward sério, me fitando com uma careta aborrecida.

"O lual já começou." apontou para a aglomeração no meio da praia, o flamejar da fogueira se misturava aos tons alaranjados que o sol se pondo conferia ao mar brilhante à nossa frente.

"Já estou pronta."

"Vou tomar banho." avisou, entrando no banheiro, enquanto eu aplicava uma maquiagem básica no rosto, sem a mínima vontade de me produzir naquele momento.

Se ao menos pudesse antecipar a reação de Edward sobre o que eu estava prestes a _confessar_!

O fato dele ter demorado apenas vinte minutos para ficar pronto me deixou ainda mais aborrecida e apreensiva. Eu ainda estava terminando de pentear os cabelos, quando Edward saiu do banheiro, usando uma bermuda caqui e uma camiseta preta de um tecido fino, que deixava o contorno dos músculos do seu abdome a mostra. Ele também não colaborava para o _bem estar _da minha saúde mental.

"Vamos?" passou as mãos nos cabelos fartos e ainda úmidos e eu senti um estranho formigamento nas mãos, os dedos pegando fogo, loucos para fazerem companhia aos dedos longos que arranhavam seu couro cabeludo.

"Claro, vamos lá." sibilei, alisando a barra da saia que usava. Meu visual ainda era composto por uma blusinha de alças bem finas e sandálias de dedos.

Chegamos ao lual e logo recebemos aqueles colares havaianos de boas vindas. Edward tratou logo de se servir de um drink que era servido dentro de um abacaxi, enquanto eu escapava para o meio das pessoas que estavam dançando ao som do _reggae_ que compunha a trilha sonora do pôr do sol.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que o movimentar suave da melodia tomasse conta do meu corpo, me fazendo mover os quadris lentamente.

Levei um susto quando senti as mãos firmes de Edward me segurando pela cintura, o corpo quente colado ao meu, enquanto ele passava as mãos _delicadamente_ pela minha barriga, provocando pequenas contrações um pouco abaixo de onde elas tocavam.

"Não pense que me _provocando_ desse jeito você vai conseguir fugir da nossa conversa, minha _linda_ Bee." sussurrou bem próximo ao meu ouvido, nossos corpos colados, sentia o peito forte se movimentando contra as minhas costas, enquanto meus quadris se encaixavam perfeitamente no meio das pernas dele.

"Pensei que você que você me conhecesse melhor, Edward." me virei para encará-lo, quase perdendo a linha de raciocínio quando os meus olhos se depararam com as esmeraldas que ele carregava naquelas íris. "S-se me conhecesse de verdade..." respirei fundo ao sentir que ia gaguejar mais uma vez. " ...s-saberia que não sou mulher de fugir de alguma coisa." eu estava literalmente tremendo nas bases, mas não iria deixar que ele soubesse disso.

Edward apenas fez um aceno de cabeça e continuou movendo os nossos corpos ao ritmo cadenciado do reggae. Respirei fundo e continuei o meu discurso de garota independente e auto confiante:

"Se quiser conversar agora mesmo, podemos ir-"

Edward me lançou um sorriso torto e puxou meu corpo para mais junto do dele, agora os nossos rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. Por conta disso, dava pra sentir o hálito de _álcool_ que ele deixava escapar enquanto falava.

"Não, acho que essa não é uma boa hora para gente conversar, _Bee_, acabamos de chegar à festa." deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador pela pele do meu braço, eriçando os pêlos por onde seu toque quente passava. "Que tal se nós aproveitássemos um pouquinho disso aqui, hein?"

"C-como quiser." me limitei a responder, subindo as mãos do seu ombro, até seu pescoço, buscando algum apoio, já que as minhas pernas estavam prestes a fraquejar.

A ritmo lento e sensual da música, somado ao poder de atração que Edward exalava não estava fazendo bem para a minha sanidade mental. Já estava começando a ver a hora que teria um ataque cardíaco _fulminante_.

Deixei que o ar do começo da noite adentrasse meus pulmões, enquanto eu era embalada por um par de mãos macias e quentes, que estavam estrategicamente posicionadas em cada lado dos meus quadris, os dedos longos queimavam minha pele, sob o tecido fino da saia esvoaçante.

O ritmo mudou completamente no segundo seguinte e eu aproveitei para me afastar um pouco, sentindo a garganta seca. Precisava beber alguma coisa ou iria enlouquecer.

"Vou pegar uma cerveja, volto já." falei para Edward, que me encarava como se eu fosse uma carne exposta no açougue, deixando o meu nervosismo ainda mais em evidência.

Levei um susto quando senti uma das mãos me segurando pelo braço e a outra me pegando pela cintura, me puxando para junto do corpo com um gesto carregado de _possessividade_.

Olhei para Edward e ele me sorriu torto, enquanto me levava até o bar montado no inicio da praia.

"Vou te acompanhar."

"Não precisa, eu posso ir lá sozinha-"

"Já disse que vou te acompanhar."

Rolei os olhos e mordi o canto dos lábios, tentando conter um palavrão.

"Não vou fugir da nossa conversa, Edward!"

"Eu sei."

"Então o que deu em você para ficar me seguindo desse jeito?" questionei, enquanto ele comprava duas cervejas.

"Não estou te seguindo." respondeu, mal humorado e me entregou a garrafa com a bebida bastante gelada. Virei o liquido de uma vez e o senti rasgando minha garganta.

"Ah não?" ergui uma sobrancelha e depois percebi que Edward já não estava mais olhando para mim. Acompanhei o olhar_ fulminante _dele e vi o tal Jacob, do outro lado do bar, me fitando fixamente.

Edward apertou o braço ainda mais na minha cintura e eu precisei piscar várias vezes para tentar compreender o que aquele gesto dele significava.

Não, eu só podia está vendo coisa demais. Edward não poderia estar com _ciúmes_, poderia?

Jacob abriu um sorriso largo assim que percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele e eu sorri, fazendo um simples aceno com a garrafa que segurava. Ou eu estava ouvindo e vendo coisas que eram fruto da minha imaginação, ou Edward tinha soltado um _palavrão_ no mesmo segundo que eu acenei para Jacob.

"O que foi que você disse?" me virei para encará-lo, mordendo a parte interna da minha bochecha quando percebi que o rosto perfeito estava com uma coloração bastante avermelhada.

Edward desviou os olhos de Jacob e me fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando seus olhos cruzaram com os meus. Sem qualquer aviso, ele baixou a cabeça e me deu um selinho em meus lábios cingidos. Ergueu novamente a cabeça e me encarou em silêncio por alguns longos segundos e depois molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, antes de voltar o rosto para o meu e me dar um novo selinho, dessa vez pressionando com um pouco mais de _força _meus lábios.

Não tive outra alternativa a não ser entreabri-los, para que seu lábio inferior se encaixasse no vão que fora aberto. Minhas mãos automaticamente fizeram uma prisão em seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais próximo do meu corpo, enquanto a sua boca se movia contra a minha com uma _calma_ exagerada. Ele fazia questão de me beijar apenas com aqueles lábios macios e _convidativos_, enquanto sua mão escorregava da minha cintura para os meus quadris, me empurrando para a bancada do bar, encostando meu corpo no balcão de madeira.

O peito arfava à medida que a boca de Edward avançava sobre a minha, me beijando de forma gentil, mas não menos _sensual_. Quando não consegui me controlar e passei a língua nos seus lábios, ele se afastou, me encarando com os olhos brilhantes e aquele _maldito_ sorriso torto.

"Pronto, assim é bem melhor." sorriu, quando desviou os olhos para o lado oposto do bar e não encontrou o tal Jacob nos observando.

"T-tudo isso por _ciúmes_, Edward?" me peguei fazendo essa pergunta, fechando os olhos e me arrependendo imediatamente do feito.

Edward gargalhou alto e depois me encarou fixamente, os olhos brilhando por conta das suas risadas.

"E se estivesse, _Bee_?" a resposta me pegou de surpresa e eu precisei piscar várias vezes para tentar assimilar o que aquilo significava. Edward tinha mesmo admitido que estava com ciúmes de mim?

Balancei a cabeça e depois resolvi que não iria embarcar naquela conversa, sabendo que não estava em um terreno muito confiável. Edward poderia muito bem está agindo assim para me dominar e começar aquela maldita conversa sobre o meu comportamento estranho.

Precisava ficar calma e me sentir segura para confessar que eu o amava.

"Vamos voltar pra festa?" tratei de desconversar, enquanto deixava a garrafa de cerveja vazia em cima do balcão do bar.

"Como quiser." foi a vez dele de dizer aquelas palavras, enquanto nós voltávamos para a agitação do lual, agora a música estava um pouco mais agitada, mas não menos sensual.

Me afastei de Edward e me juntei novamente ao grupo que estava ali dançando e logo comecei a me mover seguindo a batida forte da música. Edward dessa vez ficou parado onde estava, a alguns metros de mim, ainda segurando a sua garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, me fitando de modo insondável.

_[N/a: Música sugerida - Neon, Jonh Mayer http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=i_M5cNcRcMk ]_

Sorri e puxei a barra da saia comprida um pouco para cima, exibindo o começo das minhas coxas. O sorriso que brotou naquele rosto perfeito, somado com o calor e a _tensão_ sexual que pairava sobre nossas cabeças, só me fez ter coragem para rebolar, enquanto eu andava e me aproximava do homem que fazia meu coração parar apenas com um olhar intenso que ele me lançava.

"Não vai me acompanhar nessa dança?" perguntei, assim que ficamos frente a frente.

"Prefiro ficar apenas observando. É muito mais _interessante_." correu os olhos por todo meu corpo, se detendo na minha camisa fina, que deixava transparecer a _rigidez_ dos meus mamilos. "Mas como eu não sou homem de deixar uma mulher desacompanhada em uma dança.. " e me puxou de volta para o meio da multidão que dançava ao som da música.

Sem esperar por um convite, Edward encaixou suas pernas nas minhas, enquanto movia seu corpo contra o meu, me fazendo ofegar e transpirar instantaneamente.

Respirei fundo e subi as mãos até seus cabelos, puxando-os de leve, recebendo como resposta um tapa na bunda, que me fez gargalhar.

_[N/a: Música sugerida #2 - Is this love, Paulo Ricardo http : // www . youtube . com /watch?v=X8LuZAyCR-M]_

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando meus dedos ficaram _inertes_ no meio da cabeça de Edward, tudo porque sua boca já estava novamente sobre a minha, dessa vez a língua macia deslizou pelo meio dos meus lábios, me obrigando a entreabri-los. Edward em nenhum momento interrompeu nossa dança, mas agora era ele que conduzia meu corpo fraco, já que o beijo dele me deixava mentalmente incapacitada.

Gemi quando ele afastou sua boca da minha, e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"O que você tá fazendo comigo, Bee?"

Engoli a seco e corri os dedos pelo peito definido, sentindo os lábios de Edward na minha testa.

"Por que eu não consigo manter as mãos longe de você?"

Soltei uma risadinha fraca e ele apertou a minha cintura de leve; mordisquei o queixo áspero pela barba por fazer e Edward sorriu, me rodopiando ao som do reggae que voltou a dar o ar da sua graça na festa.

"Quer mais um para a coleção de homens que te adoram, não é mesmo? Quer me ver _rastejando_ aos seus pés, como aquela centena que você deixou em Nova York." o tom de brincadeira na voz dele não amenizou o que ele acabara de dizer. Quem Edward pensava que eu era? Como podia me julgar tão mal assim?

Meu corpo inteiro retesou e eu o empurrei, girando nos calcanhares e me afastando das pessoas que dançavam na pista de dança improvisada no meio da praia.

"Ei, ei, ei, o que deu em você, pra onde tá indo?" Edward gritava, enquanto eu praticamente corria para o lado mais afastado da praia.

"Como você pode ser tão idiota?" resmunguei, sem encará-lo.

"O quê?"

Virei para ele e continuei:

"Perguntei como você pode ser tão idiota a ponto de não ver uma verdade que está estampada bem no meio da sua fuça!"

"Não estou entendendo, Bella, o que deu em você-"

"Mas é claro que você não está entendendo, Edward." parei e retirei as sandálias, para em seguida, recomeçar a andar pela areia fofa da praia, que agora estava apenas iluminada pela lua que já brilhava no céu. "E sabe por que você não entende? Porque é um _burro_! Burro e _cego_, porque não consegue enxergar um palmo a frente do seu nariz!"

Edward me encarava com o cenho levemente franzido e eu bufei, exasperada. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e percebi que tinha estourado. Mas era difícil conseguir conter o nervosismo que tomava conta do meu corpo desde o momento que eu tinha desembarcado em Miami.

"O que está acontecendo, Bella?" Edward perguntou, me fitando com um ar de desconfiança.

Enterrei as unhas nas palmas de ambas as mãos e respirei fundo, antes de encará-lo.

"Bom, você quer saber o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo? Então eu vou te dizer o que está acontecendo!" engoli a seco e fiquei alguns segundos encarando-o, tentando buscar a coragem que estava escondida dentro de mim.

"Bella," interrompi o que ele estava prestes a dizer e sem que me desse conta, soltei:

"E-eu estou _apaixonada_ por você, Edward."

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**Tenho uma boa noticia pra vcs! Descobri que sou péssima em matemática e que ainda temos mais ou menos dois capitulos - eu acho - mais o epilogo pra lá de especial! Espero que isso seja _mesmo_ uma boa noticia, pq eu espero receber bastante reviews de vcs! Recado pra Kah Reche: gata, super te ajudo com o lemon, manda o seu email pra mim e a gente conversa sobre as suas ideias! Brigada pelo elogio, viu? Fiquei mega lisonjeada! =D**

**Ouçam as músicas que eu postei os links no youtube no meio da fic, dá um toque especial, serve pra entrar ainda mais no clima. Pra quem não sabe, no meu perfil, tem o link com essas e todas as outras músicas q tocaram ou ainda vão tocar na Lucky! E ainda uma faixa bonus, que o tema da Bella. Baixem a soundtrack da fic, gente, vale a pena! =D**

**Bom, a gente se vê em breve, então, não é?**

**Querem update logo? Então me mandem o máximo de reviews possiveis, ok?! E gente que lê a fic e fica sem comentar, vamos comentar?! A fic tá no finzinho, passa aqui e me mandem pelo menos um oi! Eu ia amar receber os recadinhos de vcs!**

**Então é isso, **

**See u later, alligators!**

**;)**

**;***

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

Vocês não tem noção do tamanho da minha felicidade ao ler as reviews que me mandam nessa fic! é simplesmente maravilhoso saber que essa história - que começou meio sem pretensão de ser publicada - tenha agrado tanta gente! MTO OBRIGADA de coração mesmo! Assim que eu postar o epílogo, vou responder a toooooodas as reviews perfeitas que vcs me mandam! BRIGADA de montão, gente! Sou mto grata por ter aprendido a postar aqui no FF, pois encontrei uma galera mto legal que compartilha o meu vício mor: fanfics! =D

Bom, eu postei uam fic nova aqui no FF, se chama _"Savin' Me"_ mas é o _oposto_ da Lucky! Não sei como vcs reagem a fics mto dramáticas, com um universo totalmente alternativo e mto virada pro lado angst! Mas pra quem curte esse gênero, vale a pena dar uma lida.. estou me empenhando ao máximo em escrevê-la, não é nada fácil escrever sobre temas complicadíssimos, mas acho que tô levando numa boa, a fic tá sendo mto bem aceita lá no orkut, onde eu posto originalmente as minhas 8 ou 9 fics (não sei ao certo, hauhauaaahuauaau). Pra quem se interessar, entra no meu perfil e dá um olho na sinopse e no prólogo! =D

Vou falar sobre o cap de hj! Well, esse cap me deixa tããão angustiada, pq ai... nem vou falar nada! Leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões!

Tenho uma notícia pra vcs, agora é oficial: a fic só tem o capitulo 6 e o epílogo! Tá acabando gente, só mais um cap antes do epílogo - que por sinal - é _surpreendente_! esperem e confiram! =D

Tô ficando por aqui, no meio da semana que vem - acho que entre quarta e quinta feira - eu venho e posto o ultimo cap - e no fim de semana, passo e posto o epílogo, tudo bem?

É isso, espero as reviews de vcs!

See u, guys!

Besos, besos

_Cella_

**Uma nota antes do capítulo: **Galera, vcs estão escutando as músicas que são sugeridas no meio da fic? Gente, as músicas foram pensadas especialmente para cada pequeno momento da fic, vale a pena perder um pouquinho do tempo carregando o vídeo, os posts musicados fazem e mto a diferença! Ficadica! A trilha completa da Lucky tá disponivel lá no perfil, fiquem à vontade para baixar o arquivo! Me avisem se alguém daqui fez o download, ok?! =D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella's pov  
**

"O-o quê?" Edward perguntou, me encarando com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Não era só ele que carregava o susto estampado na cara. Eu estava prestes a ter um _ataque de pânico_ naquele exato momento.

Mas aquela seria uma péssima hora para recuar, eu precisava despejar toda a minha aflição, precisava deixar meu coração livre, não conseguia mais conviver com essa insegurança que me deixava cada dia mais _fragilizada_ emocionalmente. Respirei fundo, ignorando a cara de espanto de Edward, e continuei:

"Foi isso que você ouviu! _Eu. Estou. Apaixonada. Por. Você._ Com todas as letras e significados que essa frase implica! Isabella Swan, a _viúva negra_, está _incondicional_ e _irrevogavelmente_ apaixonada por Edward Cullen." suspirei e baixei os olhos, fitando os pés enterrados na areia fofa.

Edward ficou ainda mais imóvel diante daquelas palavras e eu gargalhei, nervosa demais para me manter calada. Precisava ouvir alguém dizer alguma coisa ou iria enlouquecer. Como ele não se manifestava, resolvi continuar, incapaz de me conter:

"Não consegue ver a _ironia_ nisso tudo, Edward?! Eu – a mulher que gritava pra quem quisesse ouvir que era _imune_ a essa droga de sentimento, aquela aquela que se orgulhava de ser _pé no chão_, que era invejada por ser tão _racional_, de repente – se vê _completament_e apaixonada! E como se não bastasse isso tudo, ela descobre que está amando o seu _melhor _amigo, que vejam só, _nunca_ sequer olhou para ela como mulher!"

Edward apenas me fitava e eu comecei a sentir o _desespero_ tomar conta de mim:

"Você não sabe o susto que eu levei quando te olhei pela primeira vez desde que descobri o que estava sentindo." soltei uma risada fraca e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperada: "Não faz ideia de como foi difícil ter que aparentar uma _normalidade_ que não existia, tentar _esconder_ um sentimento que a toda hora parecia que ia _deslizar_ pela minha boca e se revelar, sem que eu pudesse me dar conta disso. E o pior de tudo isso era saber que você nem ao menos tinha a _noção_ do que eu estava sentindo." tentei engoli a seco e senti o bolo se formando na minha garganta, empurrando um soluço para fora de mim, involuntariamente.

"H-há quanto tempo-"

"I-isso realmente importa?" dei de ombros, meus olhos agora fitavam o mar escuro à minha frente.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver que Edward passava as mãos pelos cabelos e massageava a nuca, claramente desconfortável.

"E-eu nunca-"

"Eu_ sei_ disso."

Por alguns segundos intermináveis tudo que se podia ouvir naquele lado da praia era o barulho das ondas se chocando contra a areia fina. O vento ora perturbava o silêncio, trazendo consigo o som leve do reggae que balançava as pessoas no lual, ora se calava, aumentando o _desconforto_ que parecia _estagnado_ sobre nós.

Busquei o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões e finalmente voltei meus olhos para Edward, que me encarava com uma expressão confusa e meio atormentada. Senti o queixo tremer por causa choro que estava prestes a irromper quando ele cobriu a minha mão com a sua.

"E-eu não sei o que te dizer, Bella," Edward baixou os olhos, enquanto acariciava a palma da minha mão com o polegar, o toque despretensioso só fez o meu coração disparar com força dentro do peito. "C-como eu não percebi isso antes?" franziu o cenho ao erguer os olhos novamente e me fitar. "Como eu pude ser tão _idiota_ por não ver o que estava acontecendo com você?"

Soltei uma risadinha e só então percebi que algumas lágrimas estavam escorrendo por meu rosto.

"Não é culpa sua. E-eu também demorei alguns meses até admitir que estava mesmo _apaixonada_ por você."

"Q-quando, quer dizer, quando foi que você teve _certeza_ realmente?"

Puxei a mão da sua e me sentei na areia fina, suspirei alto e me voltei para ele, que tinha me seguido e agora sentava ao meu lado.

"Lembra do dia que a sua mãe sofreu aquele acidente de carro e você e a Alice ficaram desesperados quando souberam o que tinha acontecido com Esme?" Edward meneou a cabeça, em sinal de afirmação. "Naquele dia, enquanto a gente seguia pro hospital, você disse algo que mexeu comigo de uma forma tão alucinada que por semanas aquilo não saiu da minha cabeça. Você disse que não saberia o que fazer se algo de ruim acontecesse com Esme, Alice e comigo, porque pra você, nós éramos-"

"As_ mulheres da minha vida_." Edward completou por mim e eu balancei a cabeça, já sentindo as lágrimas turvando novamente os olhos, fazendo o peito comprimir o coração.

"Exatamente." passei as costas das mãos nos olhos e funguei, antes de continuar: "E-eu nunca tinha me sentido tão importante para alguém em toda minha vida, Edward. E aí descobri que eu também não saberia o que fazer se algo de ruim acontecesse ao meu pai e a você, porque, veja só, você também é o _homem da minha vida_." virei meu rosto para o dele o fitei longamente: "Você _sempre_ foi o meu _melhor_ amigo, aquele que eu podia contar a _qualquer_ hora do dia, fosse qual fosse a situação, você estava ali para me apoiar. Com você podia ser eu mesma, livre de máscaras ou de conceitos que eu não concordava. Com você, Edward, eu me sentia livre, podia dar_ risada _quando queria, porque sei que você _riria_ comigo; poderia _chorar_, porque sabia que você estaria _sempr_e ali para me _confortar_. Com você eu me sentia plena, com você me sentia _amada_, Edward." respirei fundo e sorri para ele: "Aí eu percebi que era muito mais do que amizade o que estava sentindo. Depois de pensar muito vi que você era sim – o_ homem da minha vida – _no sentido _pleno_ do que isso possa significar."

Edward ficou um bom tempo me encarando, sondando meus olhos e depois, sem dizer uma palavra, passou um dos braços em torno dos meus ombros e puxou o meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Beijou o alto da minha cabeça e eu suspirei, encostando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Ficamos um bom tempo parados ali – em silêncio – deixando que o barulho das ondas ecoassem em nossos ouvidos e falasse por nós.

"Você é tão _maravilhosa_, _Bee_." Edward sussurrou, afagando meus ombros com a ponta dos dedos. "É a mulher mais _incrível_, a mais _sensual_, a mais _linda_ que eu já conheci na vida. E como se não bastasse é a _melhor_ amiga que eu podia ter." sorri, bobamente e o beijei logo abaixo do queixo.

"Bom, eu não deveria falar isso, mas já que hoje estou sendo sincera demais, não posso deixar de dizer o quanto você é _ótimo_ na cama, mesmo sabendo que você tem plena consciência disso." Edward gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo e desceu a mão até a minha cintura, apertando-a, me fazendo dar um pulo ao seu lado.

"Muito _obrigado_, mas eu preciso dizer que a minha _parceira_ também contribuiu e muito para minha _performance_." sibilou e eu sorri, sentindo o peso começando a ser retirado do meu coração. Era tão bom estar ali com ele – livre de qualquer tipo de artimanha para esconder o que eu sentia. Estava me sentindo tão feliz que desejei que aquele momento _durasse para sempre_.

Edward beijou mais uma vez o alto da minha cabeça e depois me puxou para o seu colo, me obrigando a encará-lo. Suas mãos se acomodaram em cada canto do meu rosto e os dedos começaram a se mover lentamente sobre minha nuca, massageando-a de forma delicada.

"Acha que pode me dar um _tempo_ para que eu consiga ordenar a minha vida depois desse fim de semana?" perguntou, me fitando nos olhos com intensidade. "Você causou um belo _estrago_ na vida do seu amigo, minha linda _Bee_ e eu preciso colocá-la nos eixos para que possa corresponder à altura."

"N-não estou pedindo para que você diga que me ama e que vai ficar comigo, Edward-"

"Mas eu _amo_ você, Bella." tratou de falar,me silenciando ao colocar o indicador em meus lábios. "Como eu não poderia te amar? Você é a mulher da minha vida, a minha melhor amiga-"

"V-você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." foi a minha vez de interrompê-lo.

"Claro que entendi e é justamente por isso que eu te peço um tempo para pensar. Ainda tenho a Jessica me esperando lá em Nova York-"

Soltei uma risada sem graça e Edward me fitou, confuso.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, q-quer dizer, eu só estou me perguntando...Você ainda _pensa_ na sua namorada, Edward?

_[N/a: música sugerida Lucky –Jason Mraz feat Colbie Caillat http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=-BPPl9TA0vk]_

Edward me deu um beliscão na ponta do nariz e eu devolvi, lhe dando um tapa nos ombros.

"Você se acha muito, não é Isabella?" me fitou, fingindo um ar carrancudo. "Mas antes que fale alguma coisa, não, Jessica _não_ passou pela minha mente um _segundo_ sequer durante esse fim de semana."

Não pude deixar de ficar feliz com aquela confissão dele. Pelo visto eu estava no caminho certo para conseguir o que tanto queria: o_ amor_ de Edward.

"Mas para todos os efeitos, ela ainda é a minha namorada e eu não posso embarcar em algo com você sem que tenha terminado com Jessica."

"Eu entendo." respondi, brincando com a gola da sua camisa, passando os dedos pelos contornos dos músculos do peitoral de Edward. "Você tem o tempo que quiser para digerir tudo isso, Edward, eu não quero que fique comigo por, sei lá, _obrigação_, por se sentir _forçado_, isso eu não aceitaria nunca. Não estou exigindo nada de você, mas eu não poderia mais conviver ao seu lado, sentindo o que sinto e tendo que esconder isso de todo mundo."

Edward puxou meu rosto para junto do seu e me encarou longamente, antes de sibilar:

"Já que tudo foi deixado às claras, que tal se a gente selasse o fim da nossa conversa com um beijo, hein?"

Gargalhei alto e concordei com um aceno de cabeça:

"Essa é uma ótima id-"

A frase morreu no meio da garganta, pois a sua boca já estava sobre a minha, tomando meu fôlego, deixando o corpo _leve_ e a mente _flutuando_.

O beijo, inicialmente _delicado_ e _terno_, logo despontou a _fagulha_ necessária para que os nossos corpos fossem tomado pelo _fogo – _que rapidamente se transformou em uma _chama_ tão forte – que era _impossível_ de ser ignorada. Mesmo que Edward tivesse me pedido um tempo para digerir a minha declaração, era complicado _refrear_ a paixão que tomava conta ao _menor_ dos toques entre os nossos corpos. Fizemos o percusso de volta até o hotel em tempo recorde. Era difícil esconder o _desejo_ que aflorava por cada poro da pele, enquanto nós subíamos até o nosso quarto.

Assim que ficamos novamente a sós no corredor do andar onde estávamos hospedados, Edward me puxou em mais um beijo _desesperado_, suas mãos _vasculhando_ cada centímetro do meu corpo, enquanto nós entravamos na suíte, com ele fechando a porta com o pé, em sinal _claro_ de impaciência.

Não houve tempo para mais alguma conversa, o fogo estava alto e queimava minha pele, sensível demais ao toque daquele homem.

_[N/a: música sugerida #2 Tell him, Colbie Caillat http : // www . youtube .com / watch?v=oyRU9mow5uU]_

Os _gemidos_ roucos e o _caminho_ de roupas espalhadas pelo chão foram os _últimos_ registros de _consciência_ da minha mente. No segundo que Edward me _tomou_ para si, eu perdi o juízo, entregue aos braços dele.

Nossas respirações ficaram ainda mais _aceleradas_, os corpos _suados_ grudados um ao outro, se movimentando em uma _sincronia perfeita_ só me deixava ainda mais _desesperada, _em busca do _alívio_ que _apenas_ Edward poderia me dar.

Durante a noite inteira eu experimentei aquela mesma sensação, _seguidas_ vezes. O sol já começava a cortar o céu escuro quando finalmente nossos corpos foram vencidos pelo _esgotamento físico_, caindo inertes na cama. _Nada_ do que tínhamos vivido podia resumir o _tamanho_ do significado que aquela noite representava na minha vida. Eu estava _livre_ de amarras, podia me _entregar_ a Edward _plenamente_, não precisava mais esconder aquilo que meu coração _gritava_ há muito tempo.

"_Eu te amo_." a voz e o peito sibilaram ao mesmo tempo, _extasiados_, antes do sono me envolver e me carregar para a inconsciência reconfortante.

Definitivamente eu era uma _mulher _de _sorte_.

[...]

O barulho da água corrente me despertou instantaneamente e eu dei um salto na cama, a mente ainda nublada pelo sono, a visão turva e atordoada. Peguei o celular que estava jogado na cômoda ao lado da cama e percebi que havia algumas _centenas_ de ligações. Já sabia até de _quem_ se tratava. Alice e Rosalie deveriam estar se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que estava se passando entre mim e Edward. E se dependesse de mim, as duas iam ficar na curiosidade mesmo.

O relógio anunciava que a viagem estava chegando ao fim. Em mais ou menos cinco horas, estaria embarcando em um avião de volta para casa.

Dei um pulo da cama e corri até a sacada, apenas para ter um gostinho a mais da visão do paraíso à minha frente. Suspirei e me espreguicei lentamente, fazendo questão de esticar os músculos _retesados_ por conta da noite _produtiva_ que tinha passado mais uma vez. Acordar com aquela agradável sensação no corpo era _bom_ demais.

Ainda perdida nas imagens da noite que vivera com Edward, girei nos calcanhares e dei de cada com uma outra visão do _paraíso_: ele – usando apenas _boxers_ pretas – com o corpo _úmido_ do banho recém tomado, e o sorriso _torto_ que transformava as minhas pernas em uma massa _flácida_ e _gelatinosa_.

"A dorminhoca enfim resolveu acordar." comentou, bem humorado, enquanto vestia a calça jeans e enxugava os cabelos com a toalha macia. "Você não era tão preguiçosa assim, _Bee_."

"Como você tem tanta certeza, Edward, nunca passou uma noite inteira comigo antes dessa viagem?!"

"_Claro_ que passei!"

"Ah é, quando?" cruzei os braços em torno do peito e o fitei: "Por acaso não lembra que em _todas_ as nossas viagens juntos, você _sempre_ terminava a noite no quarto com alguma mulher?! Era de praxe, eu _sempr_e dormia _sozinha_ num quarto, com você ocupando outro com as suas companhias de uma noite só!"

Edward gargalhou alto e se aproximou de mim, envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço forte. Tentei controlar os batimentos cardíacos que ficaram subitamente acelerados.

"Como se isso fosse mesmo verdade, Bella. Você também _sempre_ tinha alguém no seu quarto todas as noites." me deu uma piscadela, enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo, que escapou do coque mal feito que eu tinha acabado de fazer. "E agora entendo _perfeitamente_ por que era difícil para você se livrar dos homens que te faziam companhia." me fitou intensamente. "Você é _viciante_." a mão escorregou rapidamente pelo meu quadril e eu recebi um beliscão forte na bunda.

"Ai, isso dói!" resmunguei, lhe dando um tapa no ombro.

Edward riu do meu jeito emburrado e repetiu o beliscão.

"Você é _surdo_ ou quê?" perguntei, aborrecida. "EU DISSE QUE ISSO DÓI!" gritei, descendo a mão pelas costas dele, imitando o que ele fizera duas vezes em mim.

"Como você é infantil!" Edward resmungou, me olhando com uma expressão de falso ultraje.

"Haha, olha só quem fala!"

Caímos na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo, deixando o clima da manhã ainda mais leve e agradável.

"Vou tomar banho." anunciei, assim que o surto de riso cessou.

"Ok, assim eu aproveito e peço o nosso café da manhã."

"Ótima ideia."

Me afastei de Edward, puxando para baixo a camiseta velha que usava para dormir, tentando _plena_ consciência de que ele estava com os olhos fixos na minha calcinha, que estava _totalmente_ à mostra.

"Peça nosso café e _pelo amor de Deus_, nada de ficar olhando pelo buraco da fechadura!" falei, enquanto seguia em direção ao banheiro, fazendo questão de rebolar ao caminhar.

"Sua maldita." o ouvi resmungar.

"Você ainda não viu _nada_."

[...]

Estava tão distraída em meus próprios pensamentos, que demorei um século para perceber que o meu celular estava tocando incessantemente. Edward tinha ido até a recepção do hotel, assim que terminamos o café da manhã, para fechar a conta da nossa estadia.

Soltei um palavrão alto, saindo da sacada para pegar o celular, que parecia disposto a _estragar_ o meu bom humor.

"Será que você não vê que eu não quero conversar agora?" sibilei, assim que atendi a ligação.

"_Uau, pelo seu bom humor a essa hora do dia dá pra sacar que você e Edward não tiveram progresso algum." _ouvi a voz fina de Alice retrucar, me fazendo rolar os olhos, entediada.

"Pelo contrário, Alice, nós tivemos um _progresso_ e _tanto_ e você tá me atrapalhando, entendeu?"

Do jeito que ela gritava histericamente do outro lado da linha, eu sabia que não tinha ouvido nem _metade_ do que tinha dito.

"_A Rose me contou sobre a sua noite regada a sorvete, mas eu queria ouvir da sua própria boca! OMG, você _transou_ com o meu irmão!"_ Alice gritou, agitada. "_Ok, isso soou estranho, então vamos recomeçar. Como vocês estão? Você já se declarou? _Edward_ já se declarou?"_

Alice mais parecia uma metralhadora desregulada e estava me deixando zonza com o turbilhão de perguntas que fazia em questão de segundos.

"Alice, quer ficar quieta e me escutar por alguns segundos?"

"_Eu disse a Rose que o meu plano nunca iria falhar, essa viagem foi ideia de gênio-"_

"Alice!"

"_O-o quê?"_

"Vai me deixar falar ou não?"

"_Desculpa, amiga, é que eu não consigo me conter." _Alice sibilou, arfando. Eu podia quase imaginar como ela estaria naquele momento, quicando como uma bola de tênis pela casa. "_Mas fala o que você queria falar"_

"Queria te dizer que a gente se fala quando eu chegar em Nova York, ok?"

"_Mas, Bella-"_

"Obrigada por tudo, seu _plano_ foi perfeito, não poderia ter sido melhor, Edward agiu _exatamente_ do jeito que eu esperava que ele agisse, mas agora eu preciso desligar, ainda tenho que arrumar o resto das minhas coisas e-"

A frase ficou perdida no segundo que eu me virei e dei de cara com Edward parado no meio do quarto, me encarando seriamente. Oh Deus, não, não me diga que ele ouviu a conversa? Não podia ser, não agora.

"_Bella? Bella, você tá aí?"_

"Preciso desligar, Alice." e sem deixar que ela retrucasse, apertei o botão para encerrar a ligação.

Edward e eu nos encaramos por alguns segundos intermináveis e a onda de tensão que tinha subitamente se instalado entre nós era quase _palpável_.

"Edward-"

"Então era tudo um plano, Bella?" a voz dele estava ainda mais rouca, modificada pela raiva. "Essa viagem foi toda armada para que você pusesse em prática um _plano?!"_

"Não, Edward, não é nada disso-" tentei me aproximar dele, mas Edward se afastou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado.

"O que deu em você? Cansou de _brincar_ com os caras de Nova York e resolveu que seria legal se divertir um pouco às_ minhas_ custas, foi isso? Inventou toda essa _palhaçada_ de viagem em grupo com os amigos e aí achou que seria divertido seduzir o amigo e acabar de vez com uma amizade de quase _vinte anos_!"

Não era nada disso que ele estava pensando, por que não me deixava explicar tudo que estava acontecendo?

"E pra fechar em grande estilo a brincadeirinha, ainda armou aquela cena toda ontem, dizendo que estava _apaixonada_ e que finalmente queria ter um relacionamento sério na vida! Como eu não desconfiei de tudo? Por Deus, você é Isabella Swan, a mulher que _desde sempre_ só queria saber de curtir a vida e não se prendia a nada nem a ninguém." Edward me encarava com ódio agora e eu sentia as lágrimas começarem a tomar conta dos meus olhos.

"Nunca pensei que você capaz de tratar a nossa amizade desse jeito, Bella." sibilou, visivelmente desapontado.

Senti a raiva tomar conta de mim diante da injustiça que ele estava cometendo e gritei:

"Você é um idiota, Edward!"

"C-como?" ele ficou momentaneamente abalado com a minha reação, mas depois se recompôs e falou, cínico: "Mas é claro que eu sou um idiota, Bella, eu caí nesse seu jogo patético direitinho."

Antes que eu me desse conta do que estava fazendo, me atirei em cima dele e comecei a esmurrar o peito forte de Edward.

"Você é idiota por novamente não enxergar o que é _óbvio_, seu imbecil! Como pode me julgar desse jeito? Por Deus, você me conhece desde que eu tinha _cinco_ anos de idade, como pode achar que eu seria capaz de jogar a nossa amizade no _lixo_ dessa forma?!" ele me segurou pelos pulsos e eu comecei a me debater, tentando me livrar do seu aperto: "Eu errei sim ao inventar essa viagem, mas precisava ter uma chance com você, seu _estúpido_! Precisava arrumar uma oportunidade para tentar te conquistar, porque eu estava sim, completamente _apaixonada_ por você!"

Os dedos dele ficaram imóveis depois disso e eu aproveitei para me afastar, o peito sendo acometido pelos soluços _descontrolados_ que queimavam a minha garganta.

"Nunca pensei que você fosse me julgar de forma tão _errônea,_ Edward. Logo você, que eu sempre achei que conhecia tão bem, que achei que me conhecia também. Podia esperar isso de qualquer pessoa, _menos_ de você." baixei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando acalmar o choro que estava começando a ficar _incontrolável_.

"Se não queria ser julgada desse jeito, então deveria ter agido como uma mulher sensata e ter dito para mim o que estava sentindo!" Edward devolveu, ainda aborrecido.

Gargalhei alto e mordi o canto dos lábios, prendendo o choro de vez. Não ia ficar chorando pelos cantos como se fosse uma manteiga derretida. Edward não merecia que eu me humilhasse tanto assim.

"Você tem razão, eu deveria ter agido como uma mulher sensata e visto o quanto estava sendo uma burra por me _apaixonar_ por alguém como você." despejei, cheia de mágoa.

O rosto de Edward ficou lívido, mas ele logo se recompôs.

"Se é que você se apaixonou de verdade, não é mesmo? Você se diz tão _cega_ de amor por mim, mas foi bem_ racional_ montando esse _plano_ para me trazer até aqui." cutucou e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

"E agora eu sou a _vilã_ e você é o _mocinho indefeso_, não é mesmo? Como se eu tivesse cometido o maior dos pecados ao agir do modo como agi, o que – vamos combinar – você aceitou de _muito_ bom grado." devolvi, as palavras saindo cuspidas e bastante afiadas.

"Você me decepcionou muito, Bella." Edward sibilou, me encarando com raiva.

"Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você, Edward ." respirei fundo e tratei de segurar o choro e a dor aguda que machucavam meu coração de forma quase insuportável. Nunca me senti tão _ferida_ e _magoad_a como estava me sentindo agora.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e limpei os olhos com as costas das mãos, girando nos calcanhares e correndo até a cama, minha mala ainda estava aberta.

Joguei o resto das minhas coisas dentro da mala e peguei a bolsa em cima da poltrona de couro encostada na parede. Edward me seguia com o olhar, completamente em silêncio e eu cada vez mais lutava contra o impulso de socar aquele seu rosto perfeito.

_Vinte anos_ de amizade e – por um erro meu – era julgada como se fosse a mais _terrível_ criminosa. Como Edward podia ser tão idiota a esse ponto? Como eu podia ter me _apaixonado_ por alguém que pensava tão mal a meu respeito?

_[N/a: música sugerida #3 The heart of life, John Mayer http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=ygfvt0UBveY]_

Puxei a mala de cima da cama e segui em direção a porta do quarto, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível; Edward apenas me acompanhava com suas esmeraldas brilhantes fincadas no meio do rosto esculpido com esmero.

"Sabe, Edward," parei no meio do caminho, já com a mão na maçaneta e me virei para encará-lo. "acho que você tem _toda_ razão. Pensando melhor agora eu posso _perfeitamente_ ver que isso tudo foi apenas mais uma _diversão_ na minha vida, quer dizer, foi legal me _aproveitar_ do meu melhor amigo e depois _jogar_ tudo pro alto. Na verdade, isso é bem _engraçado_, não é mesmo?" ironizei, fitando-o nos olhos."Eu me diverti, você se divertiu, isso não tenho dúvida alguma. E agora nós estamos aqui, acabando de vez com uma amizade de _vinte anos_! Uau, meu plano não poderia ter saído melhor do que a encomenda."

Edward me fitou com olhos atormentados e eu me limitei a fazer um aceno de cabeça, a visão turva pelas lágrimas.

"Que bela _maneira_ essa de acabar com uma _amizade_, não acha?" antes que ele _ousasse_ abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa, eu obriguei meu corpo a virar de costas e sair do quarto, praticamente correndo. Só depois disso permiti que o choro de _mágoa_ e _decepção_ contido finalmente tomasse conta do meu corpo. Mais do que nunca eu desejei voltar para minha casa.

[...]

Os olhos inchados e as súplicas gemidas por causa da voz alterada pela _mágoa _amoleceram o coração de uma passageira do voo que sairia em vinte minutos com destino à Nova York. Eu estava em frangalhos e já não fazia questão alguma de _esconder_ o que sentia.

Enquanto caminhava pelo portão de embarque, as lágrimas turvavam meus olhos a todo momento, os soluços estavam tão _agudos_ que eu precisei parar no meio do caminho e respirar fundo, na _esperança_ de me acalmar, pelo menos um pouco.

_Mágoa_, _ressentimento_, _decepção_ e mais uma _gama _de outros sentimentos atormentavam meu coração e o obrigavam a me deixar ainda mais fragilizada, tendo que sucumbir às lágrimas como uma forma de aliviar a tensão em que me encontrava.

Antes do avião decolar, eu digitei uma mensagem de texto para Alice:

"**Acabou"**

Ao sentir o avião levantando voo, eu fechei os olhos com tanta força que senti dor nas têmporas. Virei o rosto para o lado e me recusei a olhar o mar _verde_ e _brilhante_ que repousava sob mim. Me recusava a ter_ qualquer_ lembrança daquela viagem _estúpid_a e _acima_ de tudo, queria _esquecer_ tudo que me fizesse_ lembrar_ de Edward.

_"Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who is  
Misunderstood  
But the heart of life is good  
I know it's good..."_

**[...]**

**

* * *

**

**Esse Edward é um imbecil, não concordam comigo? Eu no lugar da Bella agiria exatamente da mesma forma, acho que mesmo amando-o não iria deixar que ele duvidasse de mim como duvidou dela. Tá certo que ela pisou na bola planejando isso, mas poxa, a gente tem arriscar, não acham? E aí, o vcs acham que vai rolar depois dessa despedida _nada_ agradável entre os dois? Acham que ainda há chance deles se entenderem? Hum.. mandem as reviews de vcs com as opiniões! =D**

**O trecho em inglês aí no fim da fic eh um paragrafo da música "The heart of life" do John Mayer, que tá ai em cima o link pra vcs ouvirem.. gentee essa música eh linda demaaaaaais.. sou viciada em John Mayer, ele eh divino!**

**Enfim, eu fico por aqui, já sentindo um gostinho amargo na boca ao saber que só temos mais um cap antes do fim da fic =~~**

**Espero as reviews de vcs!**

**Até breve**

**;***

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

Ah, olha a supresa pra vcs! Resolvi adiantar o último capitulo, povooo! Fiquei com dó de vcs, não quero ver ninguém morrendo de ansiedade! HUAHUAUHUA Bom, antes de mais nada, MTO obrigada pelas reviews dos ultimos caps, brigada leitoras novas, que vieram aqui e comentaram a fic, leitoras antigas, brigada de montão! Eu só queria dizer que cada pequeno coment é especial pra mim, vcs são especiais demaaaaais! OBRIGADA de coração mesmo!

Vou responder aos coments no epílogo, que devo postar daqui a mais ou menos dois dias, ou seja, considerando que já passa da meia noite, estamos na segunda, então entre terça e quarta feira eu venho aqui e posto o epílogo! Bom, querem falar do cap de hj?! Não, vou deixar pra comentá-lo lá embaixo!

Sintam-se a vontade pra começar a ler agora! Boa leitura, povo!

_Besos, besos_

_Cella  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella's POV  
**

O voo de volta à Nova York não foi nada tranquilo. Passamos por algumas centenas de turbulências que faziam meu estômago revirar ainda mais, deixando um gosto bem amargo na boca. Desembarquei sob uma forte tempestade no começo da noite e senti um alívio tão grande quando cruzei o portão de embarque e não avistei nenhum dos rostos conhecidos à minha espera. Menos mal, eu pensei, pelo menos poderia ir para casa e _esquecer_ que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo comigo.

Como sempre acontecia, demorei um século para conseguir um táxi naquela cidade que estava mais caótica do que nunca. As buzinas incessantes só deixavam a dor de cabeça ainda mais forte, elevando-a a níveis quase _insuportáveis_. Assim que chegasse em casa, iria tomar um bom banho quente e me enfurnar embaixo das cobertas pelo resto da noite.

Mas eu sabia que se ficasse sozinha dentro de casa iria piorar o meu estado de espírito. Não, eu precisava da companhia de alguém. Será que papai e mamãe estariam em casa? Poderia muito bem passar a noite na casa deles.

Assim que entrei no andar do meu apartamento, dei de cara com _Alice_ e _Rosalie_ me esperando na porta. Logo que me viram, lançaram olhares de tristeza e pesar.

"Ah, não, por favor, não! Não quero que sintam pena de mim!" gritei, quando Alice tentou me puxar em um abraço.

"O que aconteceu, querida? Pode me explicar por que Edward está tão mal humorado e por que você voltou no voo antes do previsto?!"

"Edward é um _imbecil_, Alice, o homem mais cego e tonto que eu já conheci na vida! É burro, infantil, absurdo.." despejei, enquanto tentava pegar as chaves de dentro da bolsa. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu acabei derrubando tudo no chão. Meu descontrole só me deixou ainda mais irritada.

"Deixa que eu pego pra você, Bella." Rose me impediu de recolher as coisas do chão e eu suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, bufando de ódio.

"Seu irmão é totalmente injusto, Alice!" sibilei, sentindo o queixo tremer por conta da mágoa contida na voz. "E-ele duvidou de mim, duvidou do que eu _sentia_ por ele... duvidou até da minha _amizade_!" baixei os olhos e fitei os cadarços desfeitos do tênis. "Nunca pensei que ele pensasse tão mal ao meu respeito."

"Edward só está magoado por causa do plano, Bella." Rose tentou me tranquilizar, quando nós já estávamos dentro do meu apartamento; Alice foi direto para a sacada, com o celular colado no ouvido, me deixando ainda mais irritada.

Rosalie tomou novamente minha atenção e sibilou:

"Acho que você deve dar tempo ao tempo, sei lá, deixa o Edward cair em si e ver que exagerou em tudo que te disse! Confia em mim, amiga, as coisas vão se encaixar, você vai ver."

Soltei uma risada de escárnio e sentei na beirada do sofá, enterrando a cabeça entre meus joelhos.

"Não sei se consigo mais confiar em alguém, Rose. Eu confiei em vocês com relação a esse plano e olha só no que deu. Não só perdi o homem da minha vida, como também perdi o meu melhor amigo." as lágrimas voltaram a turvar os olhos e eu puxei o ar com força, tentando prender o choro. "Acabei estragando tudo com essa babaquice de plano de conquista."

Rose se sentou ao meu lado e puxou meu rosto para junto do seu, me encarando muito séria.

"Ei, ei, ei, mocinha, vamos parar com isso agora! Já chega de ficar bancando a _mártir_, Bella! A burrada já foi feita, para quê ficar chorando agora pelo leite derramado?!" Rosalie apontou o dedo na minha cara e praticamente rosnou: "E que história é essa de não confiar mais na gente, Isabella Swan? Você tá agitando _exatamente_ do jeito que o Edward agiu! Para com isso, por favor! Nós sabemos as nossas responsabilidades como amigas, a gente sabe que errou te incentivando com essa ideia de plano, mas você também não é nenhuma jovem inocente e quando topou embarcar nessa, sabia dos riscos que corria! Agora para de chorar, porque eu estou quase tendo uma síncope por te ver tão triste e isso não é nada bom, nem para mim, nem pra você, nem pro _bebê_!" levou as mãos à barriga e eu fiz uma careta de arrependimento, antes de me atirar nos braços dela.

"M-me desculpa, Rose, eu não queria te deixar nervosa ou magoada." beijei a lateral do seu rosto, fungando e mandando de vez as lágrimas pra longe. "Eu confio demais em você e na Alice, pelo amor de Deus, nunca duvidem disso!" implorei, me afastando e encarando-a.

Rosalie rolou os olhos e afagou minha cabeça, rindo e enxugando as lágrimas.

"Eu tenho certeza disso, querida."

Nós duas sorrimos, cúmplices e eu percebi que Alice estava quieta demais, afastada de nós, encostada no parapeito da sacada do apartamento.

"Alice!" Rose chamou e Alice fez um gesto com a mão, sem se virar para nos encarar.

"O que será que aconteceu?" perguntei e Rosalie deu de ombros, pouco se importando.

Alice voltou para sala e sentou no vão entre mim e Rose.

"Pronto, já falei algumas boas _verdades_ pro Edward!" falou, passando o braço fino em torno do meu ombro. "Meu irmão é um panaca mesmo, não sei como você conseguiu a façanha de se apaixonar por ele, Bella."

"O amor é cego, esqueceu disso?" Rose resmungou e Alice fez uma careta contrariada.

"O-o que você disse para ele, Alice?" eu estava realmente com medo dela ter estragado ainda mais as coisas.

"Mas no caso da Bella, o amor é _cego_, _surdo_, _mudo_ e _deficiente físico_ e _mental_, não acha?" Alice me ignorou completamente, enquanto respondia para Rose.

"Alice, o que você falou pro Edward-"

Rose retrucou e ela e Alice começaram mais uma das suas imensas _discussões_ sobre temas sem o menor cabimento e que em nada contribuíam para me ajudar naquele momento. O estresse acumulado – aliado ao falatório das duas – inaugurou mais uma sessão de _choro_ irracional.

"A culpa é toda sua por isso-" a frase de Alice parou no meio do caminho e ela e Rosalie estancaram assim que perceberam os soluços emergindo do fundo da minha garganta.

"Oh, minha querida!" sibilaram ao mesmo tempo, quase me esmagando em um abraço carinhoso.

"E-eu quero _matar_ aquele idiota," rosnei, o rosto banhando em lágrimas. "E-eu quero acabar com ele, olha só no que eu me transformei! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!"

Rosalie puxou uma almofada e a colocou sobre suas pernas, me obrigando a deitar a cabeça ali; Alice esticou meu corpo e quando eu me dei conta estava estirada no sofá inteiro.

"A gente tá aqui para te ouvir, amiga! Temos a noite inteira para escutar você desabafar." Alice incentivou e eu funguei, limpando o nariz escorrendo com a manga da minha blusa.

"Nã-não q-quero falar sobre isso." sibilei, emburrada.

"Tudo bem então, então a gente fala sobre outro assunto." Rose falou.

"Também não quero falar sobre outro assunto."

"Então a gente fica _calada_, pronto!" Alice decretou.

Nós três caímos na gargalhada e eu comecei a sentir o choro cessando.

"Nós amamos você, Bells. E vamos ficar ao seu lado em _todos_ os momentos, sem exceção. A gente te ajudou a se meter na encrenca, então ficamos com você quando as coisas derem errado. Não foi sempre assim?" Alice piscou, apertando a ponta do meu nariz.

Rosalie fazia cafuné na minha cabeça e eu logo comecei a me sentir mais leve, o peso no peito já não era mais assim tão insuportável.

"Eu amo vocês." sussurrei, suspirando alto.

"Pronta para conversar sobre o assunto?" Rose incentivou e eu meneei a cabeça, concordando.

E no segundo seguinte eu comecei, contando cada pequeno detalhe sobre o que tinha acontecido na viagem para Miami, à medida que eu colocava todas as minhas angústias e temores para fora, me sentia menos tensa e cada vez mais aliviada.

Era mesmo _muito bom_ voltar pra casa.

[...]

**Edward's POV**

Mal cruzei o portão de embarque e dei de cara com Jasper e Emmett me esperando, com cara de poucos amigos. Mas que ótimo, tudo que eu mais precisava agora era ouvir liçãozinha de moral de dois babacas!

"Olha só, pessoal, eu realmente não estou com saco-"

"Alice pediu pra gente te levar pra minha casa agora!" Emm avisou, puxando a única mala que eu tinha na mão.

"Mas eu quero ir para min-"

"E nem adianta discutir." Jasper completou, me empurrando para dentro do Jeep de Emmett com tanta força, que eu literalmente _tombei_ no banco de trás.

Resmunguei uma série de palavrões, enquanto Emmett saía do aeroporto e pegava a avenida congestionada que nos levaria até a sua casa, nos arredores do _Central Park_.

Ainda estava com raiva por tudo que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, minha vontade era socar a cara de cada um daquele bando de cretinos que tinham embarcado direitinho na _brincadeira_ de Bella. Não conseguia acreditar que a minha melhor amiga – aquela em quem eu confiava _cegamente_ – tinha me feito de palhaço a troco de nada!

Senti a raiva voltar a tomar conta do meu corpo e despejei mais alguns palavrões, dessa vez dirigidos a mim mesmo. Peguei o celular de dentro do bolso e percebi que havia uma mensagem na caixa postal. Apertei o botão para ouvir e levei um susto quando ouvi a voz de Alice tão furiosa,que as palavras saíam afiadas.

"_Olha aqui, seu idiota sem cérebro, se você pensa que vai machucar a _minha_ amiga, está muito enganado! Como pôde duvidar do que ela sente por você, Edward, como pode achar que a Bella queria brincar? Como você pode ser tão burro a ponto de achar que a Bella um dia seria capaz de te machucar, ainda mais dessa forma? Acha que ela seria tão cruel a esse ponto? Se você acha isso, então não a _merece_! Não sabe o quanto ela está sofrendo com essa história toda, não sabe como ela ficou quando descobriu que estava apaixonada por você!"_

"_Bella ficou desesperada quando finalmente se deu conta de que sentia algo mais por você e ficou ainda com mais medo quando percebeu que você não fazia _ideia_ do que ela estava sentindo. E sabe qual foi o grande temor dela sobre essa história toda? Tinha medo de perder a sua amizade, Edward! E foi por isso que ela pediu a nossa ajuda, foi por isso que nós inventamos essa plano maluco! Fizemos isso por acreditar que você um dia pudesse deixar de ser cego e finalmente conseguisse enxergar a _joia rara_ que sempre esteve do seu lado e que você nem ao menos fazia noção de que ela existia! Bella errou sim – por concordar com o plano que Rose e eu bolamos – mas foi só isso! É claro que você tem que ficar com raiva, mas não da Bella e sim de _mim_, da _Rose_, do _Emm_ e do _Jazz_. O _único_ erro que Bella cometeu foi ter se _apaixonado_ por alguém tão _cabeça dura_ quanto você!"_

A mensagem tinha acabado há alguns segundos, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar o celular do ouvido. As palavras de Alice ecoavam na minha cabeça e era difícil processá-las. Já não sabia dizer se estava com raiva ou se me sentia aliviado depois daquilo, a verdade era que eu estava ainda mais _confuso_.

Emmett e Jasper discutiam sobre qualquer coisa e eu percebi que estávamos parados no meio de um engarrafamento gigante. Sem pensar em mais nada, abri a porta do carro e saí, me perdendo no caos que ocupava quilômetros e quilômetros de asfalto.

Tudo que precisava naquele momento era ficar só para poder colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

[...]

**Bella's POV**

Os dias passaram agitados após o meu retorno à Nova York. Era estranho pensar daquela forma, mas eu já estava começando a me conformar com tudo que tinha acontecido. A dor no peito ainda estava _aguda_, mas já não era tão insuportável.

Não tinha mais visto Edward, ele parecia ter sumido da cidade. Não frenquentava mais os mesmos bares de sempre, não jantava no mesmo restaurante que costumávamos ir. Estava mais do que claro que ele queria me evitar.

No começo eu senti muita raiva daquele seu comportamento infantil, mas agora, passadas _duas_ semanas que tínhamos voltado de Miami, começava a ficar incomodada com aquilo.

Eu sentia falta da companhia dele, sentia falta de dividir meus problemas, de conversar besteira com alguém que também falava besteira, de ir ao cinema num sábado à noite, porque não aguenta mais um dia trancado em uma boate cheia de fumaça e barulho, sentia saudades de ficar em casa com ele, bebendo vinho e se entupindo de porcaria, enquanto conversávamos sobre os tempos da infância e da adolescência.

Por mais que eu tivesse a chance de fazer _tudo isso_ com _qualquer_ um dos meus amigos, sabia que as coisas _nunc_a seriam como eram quando eu estava com Edward. Era difícil de admitir, mas ele sempre foi _o_ melhor amigo, aquele com quem eu podia contar a qualquer hora do dia, que me entendia e que me apoiava sempre. E aquele Edward sumira da minha vida assim que descobriu o plano insensato que eu tinha bolado para conquistá-lo. As lágrimas sempre enchiam meus olhos quando eu pensava nisso, quando era obrigada a admitir que tinha perdido de vez o meu melhor amigo.

Estava no meio do expediente de trabalho e por isso me obriguei a ficar calma e esquecer Edward, pelo menos até chegar em casa – que agora, mais do que nunca – tinha se transformado no meu _refúgio_.

Estava mexendo nas minhas correspondências, quando avistei uma carta de uma famosa empresa de publicidade francesa. Há seis meses atrás eu tinha mandando meu currículo para lá e logo em seguida tinha feito entrevistas e testes para trabalhar na sede matriz, em _Paris_. Já tinha até esquecido que estava concorrendo a uma vaga, havia meses que não recebia uma notícia sobre esse assunto.

Rasguei o envelope e levei um susto quando li a mensagem escrita na carta. Eu tinha sido _aprovada_ em todos os testes e estava apta a preencher a vaga no setor de design na sede parisiense. Tinha apenas alguns dias para aceitar a proposta e assinar o contrato, que seria de _um_ ano.

Fiquei um bom tempo fitando a carta inerte em minhas mãos, a mente considerando as milhares de possibilidades que surgiam à minha frente. A oferta de trabalho era ótima, o salário era muito maior do que eu ganhava no meu atual emprego.

Além do mais, eu iria morar em _Paris_!

E era esse a _grande_ barreira que surgia. Será que estava preparada pra cruzar o oceano e ir morar em um lugar totalmente _diferente_? E o pior de tudo: estava pronta para deixar para trás os meus amigos? Estava pronta para _deixar_ Edward?

Mas o que eu estava dizendo, desde quando Edward ainda fazia parte da minha vida? Além disso, ele – mais do que ninguém – tinha incentivado a me candidatar à vaga de emprego, aliás, Edward era o _único_ que sabia que eu tinha feito os testes e as entrevistas. E então, por que ainda estava pensando se iria ou não aceitar aquela oferta de emprego _irrecusável_?

O toque insistente do meu celular interrompeu os pensamentos e eu suspirei, antes de atender à chamada.  
"O-oi Alice."

"_Olá querida! Só estou ligando para avisar que vamos fazer uma reunião na casa da Rose essa noite. São as semifinais da _NBA_ e Jazz e Emm estão malucos com isso. Como a Rosalie anda pilhada demais por causa da gravidez, achei que podíamos passar a noite juntas, para colocar o papo em dia e-"_

"_E-ele_ vai?" minha voz falhou instantaneamente.

"_Edward foi convidado sim, mas eu não sei se ele vai. O imbecil tá saindo com uma vagabunda nova e-" _Alice parou de falar assim que percebeu que tinha cometido uma _gafe_ das feias e eu soltei uma risada rouca, tentando não cair no choro.

"T-tá tudo bem, Alice, seu irmão é _livre_ para fazer o que quiser da vida dele."

"_Eu sinto muito, Bella-"_

"Não _sinta_, Alice." interrompi, mordendo o canto da boca, lutando contra as lágrimas de mágoa e de ódio que estavam prestes a desabar. "Eu vejo você na casa da Rose às 7! Até mais."

Desliguei o telefone na mesma hora e dessa vez eu me recusei a ser fraca. Mais do que nunca eu sabia o que deveria fazer. Peguei a carta à minha frente e o telefone e disquei o número da empresa de publicidade em Paris, já sabendo o que deveria dizer.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás naquela decisão _recém-tomada_.

[…]

"Você chegou bem na hora!" Rosalie murmurou, abrindo a porta da sua casa e me deixando entrar.

"Ah, você trouxe donuts! Como soube que eu estava com desejo de comer donuts?" tomou a caixa das minhas mãos, me fazendo sorrir.

"Não é muito difícil de adivinhar uma coisa dessas." dei de ombros e lancei um olhar em direção à sala.

Senti o rosto empalidecer – como se o sangue tivesse sido drenado do meu corpo. Parado ao lado de Emm e Jazz,estava _Edward_, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, os olhos vidrados na tv à sua frente. Ele parecia bem relaxado ali, xingando o jogo de basquete, rindo e fazendo piadas ao lado dos amigos.

"Alice me disse que ele não viria." rosnei para Rosalie, que me empurrava para dentro da cozinha.

"É, eu também achei que ele não viria." confessou, enchendo a boca com os donuts que eu tinha trazido.

"A-acho melhor ir embora, não vai ser legal-"

"Nada disso, Bella!" Rose advertiu, falando de boca cheia. "Já está mais do que na hora de vocês dois pararem com isso e tentarem resolver essa história como adultos que são!"

Senti o suor começar a escorrer nas mãos e tentei disfarçar o nervosismo, alisando a saia no corpo e em seguida, tirei o casaco e o joguei em um banco afastado.  
"O-onde está Alice?"

"Foi comprar algumas coisas pro jantar." Rosalie sibilou, chupando os dedos, após ter devorado a caixa inteira de doces que eu tinha acabado de trazer. "Vamos lá para sala assistir ao jogo-"

"Não, Rose, eu prefiro ficar aqui-"

Rosalie girou os olhos, impaciente, e me puxou pela mão, decidida.

"Nunca te disseram para não discutir com uma mulher _grávida_?" perguntou, me arrastando cozinha afora. "Fica quieta e me _obedeça_!"

Entramos na sala e nenhum dos homens ali pareceu notar a nossa presença, já que estavam bastante concentrados em xingar os jogadores à cada lance que faziam.

"Olha só quem chegou, pessoal!"

"Até que enfim, Alice-" Edward parou de falar assim que percebeu que não era de Alice que Rosalie se referia. Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto eu sabia que o meu estava naquele momento.

"Hei, Bells, até que enfim resolveu sair da toca!" Emmett saudou, levantando e me puxando em um abraço esmagador.

"Também senti sua falta, Emm." sibilei, rindo de nervoso. Meus olhos recusavam a se afastar do chão, cientes do poder que as iris verdes de Edward exerciam sobre mim.

"Como vai, Bella?" Jazz me abraçou assim que Emm me libertou.

"Tudo bem e você, Jazz?" sorri e logo senti um horrível desconforto, quando ele se afastou de mim.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou bem ali no meio da sala e eu desejei abrir um buraco e me enterrar. Droga, por que tinha inventado de aceitar aquele convite de jantar com os amigos naquela noite?

Rosalie percebeu o desconforto evidente e quebrou o silêncio:

"Emm, Jazz, acho que precisam me ajudar a colocar mais cerveja para gelar!" mas que grande ajuda aquela dela! Quando eu penso que ela vai me tirar do buraco, é que ela me afunda ainda mais nele.

Emmett e Jasper correram atrás de Rosalie cozinha adentro e novamente o silêncio tomou conta da sala pequena daquela casa. Edward e eu nos encaramos por alguns segundos e eu agradeci aos céus por ele ser o primeiro a quebrar a aura de tensão evidenciada entre nós.

"Que tal se você se sentasse um pouco, hein?"

Me limitei a fazer um aceno de cabeça e fiz o que ele sugerira.

"Hum.. q-quem está ganhando?" apontei para a tela da tv, sem olhar para Edward.

"Os Knicks é claro!"

"Ah, claro."  
Novamente o silêncio voltou a tomar conta da sala e eu comecei a brincar com os fiapos que escapavam da blusa que usava.

"Quer uma cerveja?" Edward mais uma vez quebrou o silêncio.

"N-não, obrigada." parecíamos dois _estranhos_ que tinham acabado de se conhecer.

Estava odiando aquele clima que parecia fincado ali naquela sala.

Me levantei em um salto e anunciei:

"A-acho que é melhor eu ir embora." peguei meu casaco, que Rosalie tinha pendurado nos cabides logo na entrada da sala e tentei procurar minha bolsa, sem ter a mínima noção de onde tinha a deixado.

"Bella, eu-"

"Ufa, até que enfim consegui chegar aqui-"Alice entrou na sala naquele exato segundo, agitada como sempre, mas a sua euforia cessou assim que ela percebeu o clima pesado entre mim e Edward.

"Chegou agora, Bella?" perguntou, fitando o casaco que eu tinha nas mãos.

"S-sim, Alice e já estou de saída!"

"Como assim '_Já estou de saída?_'" Alice berrou tão alto, que no mesmo instante, Rose, Emm e Jazz entraram na sala, esbaforidos.

Soltei um longo suspiro e voltei meus olhos para Edward, que me encarava de forma indecifrável. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, temendo as lágrimas de ressentimento que estavam prestes a brotar.

"E-eu a-acho que não foi uma boa ideia eu ter vindo aqui-"

"Por que não?" Alice e Rosalie cutucaram, levemente irritadas.

"Ah, gente, por favor, quem vocês querem enganar?! Não dá pra forçar um clima de amizade e companheirismo que não existe mais entre alguns de nós." meus olhos automaticamente se fixaram em Edward, que trincou a mandíbula, visivelmente contrariado. "E-eu não quero acabar com a reunião dos meninos, não quero estragar o jogo de basquete deles, então é melhor que eu vá embora."

"Bella, não tem nada a ver-"

"Bella tem toda razão: não dá pra forçar um clima que não existe mais entre nós." Edward finalmente se manifestou, calando de vez a boca de Alice.

Engoli a seco e finquei os dentes no lábio inferior com tanta força, que temi rasgar a pele fina e sensível da boca.

"Já chega vocês dois!" Rosalie gritou e se posicionou em frente à porta da sala, me impedindo de sair. "Tá mais do que na hora dessa picuinha toda acabar! Pelo amor de Deus, vocês são amigos há _vinte anos_, não há vinte _minutos_! Já tem intimidade o suficiente para resolver essa situação da forma correta!"  
"Rosalie, eu não quero falar sobre isso-"

"Bella não pensou nos vinte anos de amizade quando resolveu se divertir com aquele _plano_ ridículo." Edward acusou, já bastante irritado.

Ia começar mais uma nova rodada de acusações e eu não sabia se estava realmente pronta para encarar aquilo novamente. Estava estressada demais para rebater aquelas injustiças dele e não fazia a menor questão de fazer isso.

"N-não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto. Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer sobre isso, cada um tem o direito de tirar suas próprias conclusões e-"

"E ver que você só queria se divertir um pouco com a cara do seu melhor amigo." Edward voltou a me acusar, me deixando ainda mais magoada.

"Será que você ainda acredita nisso, Edward?" Alice perguntou, furiosa. "Depois de _tudo_ que eu te disse sobre esse assunto você ainda é _burro_ o suficiente para não ver as asneiras que está falando?!"

"Deixa, Alice, Edward tem o direito de pensar desse jeito, assim como eu tenho o direito de não me pronunciar mais sobre essa história toda._ Acabou_, Alice, não tem mais volta." decretei, fitando meus próprios pés.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou entre nós e dessa vez eu não tive forças para suportar toda aquela tensão que estava massacrando meu corpo inteiro. Senti as lágrimas escapando antes mesmo que me desse conta e eu ergui o rosto, travando o queixo, tentando parecer confiante.

"Eu _nunca_ escondi de ninguém quem era, nunca sequer fiz _tipo_, nunca fingi ser alguém que _não_ sou. Todos aqui sabiam como eu gostava me divertir e de ser livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Sabiam também que não gostava de me _prender_ a ninguém, que sempre preferi ficar a ter um relacionamento sério." disparei e tratei logo de continuar, ou iria ficar impossível, já que começava a sentir os soluços irrompendo garganta acima.

"Mas _todo_s aqui sabem o quanto prezo a amizade de cada um, _sem_ exceção. Sabem que eu _morreria_ por todos vocês, que faria tudo para vê-los felizes, que jogaria tudo para o alto se isso os fizessem felizes. Pensei que _todos_ aqui soubessem que isso era verdade, mas parece que as coisas não são bem assim." respirei fundo e ergui os olhos, fixando-os em Edward. "Ao _meno_r dos erros eu fui apedrejada sem _qualquer_ tipo de defesa. E antes que digam que estou tentando fugir da culpa, aviso logo de que isso não vai _acontecer_. Eu errei, sim, Edward." agora já falava diretamente com ele, meus olhos o encaravam com decisão. "Errei por cair de cabeça e acreditar que aquele maldito plano fosse surtir algum efeito, mas eu vi que agiu de forma contrária. Mas em momento algum, eu quis te machucar, em nenhum instante eu brinquei com você. _TUDO_ aquilo que nós vivemos juntos foi genuíno, pelo menos para mim. E tudo aquilo que disse a você naquela noite do lual foi a mais pura verdade." limpei os olhos com as costas das mãos e soltei um longo suspiro. "Pensei que você confiasse um pouco mais em mim, mas vejo que estava enganada.

Ninguém teve coragem de se pronunciar após aquele meu desabafo e eu aproveitei que estava com a palavra para anunciar a decisão que tinha tomado.

"Bom, já que todos estão aqui, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer: há alguns meses me candidatei a uma vaga em uma empresa na França e hoje recebi a boa nova, o emprego é _meu_!" sorri tentando parecer empolgada, mas os olhos me denunciaram, derrubando mais alguns lágrimas _sem_ o meu consentimento. "Vou me mudar em _uma_ semana."  
Ouvi os gemidos de surpresas e recebi olhares de susto assim que terminei de falar.

"Bella, isso é absurdo, você não pode ir-"

"Mas eu _vou_, Alice e nada do que você me diga vai fazer com que eu mude de ideia." respondi, enquanto fitava Edward, que me encarava com uma expressão _insondável_.

Precisava sair dali o quanto antes ou logo iria cair na minha própria _fraqueza_.

"Bella, tem certeza de que isso é mesmo necessário?" Jasper perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça, enfática.

"Certeza _absoluta_."

"Mas, Bella-" Rose e Emm murmuraram ao mesmo tempo e eu fiz um gesto para que eles parassem onde estavam.

"Já falei tudo que tinha que falar. Preciso ir agora." peguei minha bolsa, que finalmente localizei, encostada no aparador.

Saí da casa de Rosalie sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, batendo a porta com força, querendo fugir o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Só percebi que tinha começado a chover quando ouvi o chapinhar dos meus sapatos de salto nas poças d'água espalhadas pela rua. Ergui os olhos e tudo que consegui ver foi _neblina_ e a torrente de água que massacrava Manhattan.

Era difícil explicar o que estava passando na minha mente naquele momento, mas eu estava _aliviada_. Tinha conseguido despejar tudo que queria que Edward soubesse, agora sabia que podia seguir a minha vida sem _arrependimentos_. _Ninguém_ poderia dizer que eu não tinha ido até às _últimas_ consequências em busca do que eu mais queria: o _amor_ de Edward. Mas agora estava mais claro que aquilo era algo _impossível_ de acontecer.

Levei um susto quando percebi um carro parar no meio fio e o vidro da janela foi abaixado, enquanto uma figura projetava a cabeça para fora e gritava:

"Entra no carro agora!" reconheci a voz instantaneamente.

E a _ignorei_ da mesma forma.

Continuei andando na calçada, a chuva e o vento forte açoitavam meu corpo com força, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Na verdade estava adorando ficar ali, sob a torrente de água que desabava dos céus.

"Você tá _surda_ ou quê?" a mesma voz perguntou, mas agora estava muito mais _próxima_ de mim. Virei o corpo na direção daquele timbre inconfundível e acabei colidindo com o corpo quente, que pertencia ao mesmo dono da voz sensual.

"O que você quer?"

"A gente precisa conversar." Edward sibilou, me puxando pelo braço, querendo me levar para dentro daquele seu estúpido Volvo brilhante.

"Não temos _nada_ pra conversar."  
"Por favor, Bella." Edward pediu em uma voz atormentada.

Mas nem diante daquele pedido suplicante eu cedi. Estava exausta e tudo que _menos_ queria naquele momento era conversar, ainda mais com ele.

"Já dissemos_ tudo_ que tínhamos a dizer um ou outro, Edward. Você não confia mais em mim e eu não vou ficar mais aqui, tentando te fazer voltar a acreditar. Eu cansei disso, sabia?" perguntei, puxando meu braço das suas mãos, mas ele impediu que eu me afastasse.

As gotas de chuva que caíam na sua cabeça eram respingadas para o meu rosto, me fazendo cuspir a água a toda hora.

"Por que aceitou o emprego em Paris, Bella?"

"Porque é a coisa _certa_ a fazer! Eu não poderia largar a oportunidade de trabalhar em uma das maiores agências de publicidade do mundo-"

"Você tá querendo _fugir_, é isso?"

"Por que eu fugiria?" quase tive um ataque histérico diante de tanta prepotência.

"Você não_ pode_ ir para Paris, Bella!" Edward agora segurava meus dois braços, me sacolejando levemente enquanto falava.

"E por que não, Edward?" esbravejei, tentando me afastar mais uma vez. "O que você ainda quer comigo?! Já não basta ficar me tratando como se eu fosse _nada_, de ficar me julgando como se eu fosse uma qualquer, você agora resolveu que pode me dar _ordens_? Quem pensa que é, me diz? Você não passa de um imbecil, egocêntrico, grosso, burro, cego, cabeça dura, _injust_-"

As palavras perderam os sentidos assim que eu senti a boca quente de Edward sobre a minha, apenas os nossos lábios se tocavam naquele momento. Senti um soluço de susto emergir na garganta e logo em seguida, já sentia o deslizar da língua macia na minha boca,_ varrendo_ para longe qualquer pensamento _coerente_ que pudesse passar na minha cabeça.

Com _grande_ esforço eu me afastei, o rosto pegando fogo e o coração batendo fora da _normalidade_.

"Por que você fez isso?" perguntei, a voz estava alterada pelo turbilhão de sensações que o meu corpo era acometido.

"_Não vá para Paris_, Bella." Edward pediu, a testa encostada na minha, a respiração ofegante resvalando nas minhas bochechas.

"Me dá _um_ motivo, Edward. Te peço apenas um motivo." sussurrei, sentindo o peito arfar violentamente.

"Bella, eu.. eu.."

Edward abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e depois ficou calado, me fitando de forma _confusa_ e _desesperada_. Engoli a seco e comecei a me afastar, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo, confundindo com as gotas grossas de chuva.

"Você pensou demais." balancei a cabeça e girei nos calcanhares, fugindo de Edward como o diabo foge da cruz.

[...]

"Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso, Bella?" Alice perguntou, enquanto nós seguíamos pelos corredores do abarrotado _John F. Kennedy International Airport_, o maior e mais conhecido aeroporto de Nova York.

"Certeza absoluta, Alice." respondi, remexendo na bolsa, tentando verificar se não tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

"A gente vai sentir sua falta, Bells." Emm sibilou e eu sorri e parei para abraçá-lo.

"Não mais do que eu, pode apostar, Emm."

"Ei, vocês, parem de me fazer chorar!" Rosalie pediu, soluçando, agarrada na camisa de Jasper.

Gargalhei alto diante da cena e vi que era chegada a hora que eu mais temia. Respirei fundo e tentei controlar o choro mais uma vez, precisava ser forte para encarar mais essa situação.

"Bom, acho que tá na hora." comentei e fiz uma careta ao perceber os olhos de Alice brilhando por causa das lágrimas que já estavam começando a se acumular nos cantos.

"Por favor, não quero ninguém chorando por aqui, então eu vou ser rápida com essa coisa de despedida." respirei fundo e fitei o teto bem projetado. "Hum.. por onde posso começar? Dizer que eu _amo_ vocês é pouco comparado ao que existe dentro de mim! Vocês são a minha _família_, minha _vida_, os melhores _presentes_ que alguém pode ganhar! Sou muito _sortuda_ por ter cada de um vocês aqui do meu lado, me apoiando, me colocando em encrenca, me fazendo pagar mico quase sempre." soltei uma risada e mexi na barra da blusa que estava usando. "Eu só tenho que dizer que vou sentir muitas saudades de cada um e que nem por um _segundo_ sequer eu vou deixar de pensar em vocês e espero sinceramente que vocês façam o mesmo!

"Oh, minha querida!" Rosalie irrompeu em um choro descontrolado e se agarrou em mim com tanta força que comecei a ficar sufocada.

"Eu amo você e esse bebê que tá aí dentro, ouviu?" sibilei, tocando-a na barriga, que começava a despontar. "Cuida bem dele, tá bom?"

"Eu te amo." Rose sussurrou e eu a beijei no rosto ternamente.

Sorrimos e eu me afastei para abraçar Emmett.

"Cuida bem da _minha_ Rose e do meu sobrinho, _Ursão_!" ordenei e ele me abraçou em mais um daqueles seus afagos sufocantes.

"Vou sentir sua falta, _Viúva Negra_."

"Eu também, Emm." dei um tapinha no peito forte e corri para abraçar Jasper.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, tirei uma caixinha de _veludo_ do bolso do casaco e entreguei a ele.

"Você ama a Alice, não ama?"  
Jasper me fitou surpreso e apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Então não perde mais tempo, pede ela em casamento ainda hoje, Jazz, por favor, não deixa para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje." sussurrei, abraçando-o com força.

"Obrigada, Bells, eu te amo."

"Eu também, meu querido."

Me afastei de Jasper e nós trocamos um olhar cúmplice antes de eu voltar a atenção para aquela que mais estava _sofrendo_ com a minha partida.

"Por favor, não chora!"

"Não estou chorando!" Alice retrucou, a voz tremida a denunciando.

"Vem aqui." puxei o corpo pequeno de encontro ao meu e afaguei os cabelos espetados, enquanto nós chorávamos em silêncio.

"Eu sinto tanto-"

"Shh, não fala mais nada, Alice!" ordenei, enxugando as lágrimas, fugando e me afastando, apenas o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos. "As coisas estão do jeito que deveriam estar, não há mais o que discutir sobre isso."

Alice revirou os olhos, contrariada, e tentou insistir:

"Mas eu não me conformo-"

"Você _tem_ que se conformar!"

Respirei fundo e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, fugando.

"Nunca ia dar certo, Alice." sibilei, cheia de pesar.

"E-eu falei com ele hoje, disse a hora do seu voo."

Senti o chão se perder sob meus pés.

"_Ele_ não vem." murmurei, enfática.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?" Alice perguntou, aborrecida.

"Porque eu sei que é verdade." soltei um suspiro e tentei sorrir, mas não tive muito sucesso. "Deixa as coisas como estão, Alice, vai ser melhor para todo mundo."

O anúncio do meu voo só fez o coração se comprimir ainda mais dentro do peito, enquanto os olhos ficavam turvos e borravam a imagem dos meus _melhores_ amigos parados à minha frente, os soluços eram o único som que eu conseguia identificar em meio ao burburinho que acometia o abarrotado aeroporto de Nova York.

"Bom, eu disse que ele não vinha." sibilei, limpando as lágrimas grossas com as costas das mãos.  
"Bella," Alice tentou sibilar, mas eu fiz um gesto vago com a mão, impedindo-a de falar.

"Tá tudo bem, Alice." respirei fundo e peguei a maleta que estava largada aos meus pés. "E-eu vou ficar bem."

"Te amo, amiga." Alice correu e me abraçou mais uma vez, me beijando no rosto seguidas vezes. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também, _mon petit_.¹" sibilei e Alice soltou uma risada, me dando um tapa no ombro. "_Je vous voir à Paris_²!"

"_J'adore, mon cher_.³" Alice respondeu, enquanto eu me afastava, pegando o carrinho com as malas que Jasper segurava.

"Eu amo todos vocês!" sibilei, começando a me afastar.

Passei os olhos em cada uma das quatro figuras paradas à minha frente e não conseguir conter a nova onda de choro que acometeu.

"Bella," Rose e Alice chamaram e eu sorri, por entre as lágrimas.

"_Au revoir_, meu amores!" e me virei de costas, incapaz de continuar olhando aquela imagem tão triste.

Segui apressada até o portão de embarque, rezando para me manter o mais confiante possível. Preferi não olhar para trás, ou sabia que iria encontrar Alice e Rosalie chorando sendo consoladas por Jazz e Emm. Não estava com o mínimo saco para ficar olhando _casalzinhos_ românticos abraçados. A mágoa por tudo que tinha acontecido entre mim e Edward ainda era _latente_.

Já estava entregando as passagens para a comissária, quando senti meu corpo inteiro retesar ao ouvir a voz _rouca_ e _inconfundível_ que fazia meu coração bater com tanta força que chegava a deixar meu peito dolorido.

"_Edward_." o nome escapou em meio a um soluço fraco que tomou conta da minha garganta.

Levei um susto quando ele parou à minha frente, me fitando com os olhos verdes atormentados, bastante ofegante, já que tinha _literalmente_ corrido pra me alcançar.

"Não posso deixar que você faça isso, Bella, você não pode ir para Paris!" sibilou, falando tão rápido que eu comecei a sentir a cabeça zonza.

"Edward-"

Ele tapou a minha boca com a sua mão forte e eu senti o peito arfar imediatamente.

"Agora é a _minha_ vez de falar, Bella. E por favor, me escuta, eu prometo que serei breve." respirou fundo e passou a outra mão nos cabelos, visivelmente nervoso.

"Vamos lá, como eu posso começar essa conversa?" perguntou, pensativo. "Só posso te dizer uma coisa: _eu te amo_, Bella." deu de ombros, retirando lentamente as mãos da minha boca. "Você _sempre_ foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, aquela que sempre esteve ao meu lado cada vez que eu precisei. Você era a minha confidente, aquela que me fazia rir, que me dava bronca quando eu merecia e até quando não merecia." soltou uma risada rouca e logo depois seu rosto assumiu uma expressão séria. "E o que eu fiz para retribuir tudo isso? _Absolutamente_ nada! Pelo contrário, acabei com tudo por ser tão cego, tão burro e tão idiota como você mesma disse."

"Como pude duvidar de você, Bella? Como pude ser tão imbecil a esse ponto? Você é a mulher mais _maravilhosa_ desse mundo e eu fui cego demais por não enxergar isso! E agora tudo que eu posso fazer é _implorar_ para que você não vá! _Preciso_ de você, Bella, preciso de você ao meu lado como a minha _amiga_, a _mulher da minha vida_, a _amante_ perfeita... preciso de cada pequena qualidade e pequeno defeito que compõe a Bella que eu amo, a garota que eu vi crescer e se transformar na mulher_ linda_ que me deixou louco com o _menor_ dos toques! Eu não sei se isso é _amor_, _paixão_ ou qualquer outro sentimento que não consigo descrever, mas eu sei que_ não_ posso viver sem você, Bella, nem _agora_ nem _nunca_! Você é a mulher da minha vida, lembra?"

Edward soltou um suspiro alto e eu apenas o fitei, os olhos arregalados, a boca mais escancarada impossível. Ficamos um bom tempo nos encarando e ele franziu o cenho, confuso, quando eu dei um passo para _trás_, começando a voltar para o portão de embarque.

Edward tentou me puxar, mas eu fiz um gesto para que ele ficasse onde estava.

"Eu te amo também, mas não posso mais ficar, _preciso_ ir, Edward. Não posso mais voltar atrás, _não agora._"

"Por favor, Bella, não vai, eu _imploro_." era difícil manter uma postura séria quando você via o _homem da sua vida_ chorando bem diante dos seus olhos. Mas aquilo era necessário, era impossível voltar atrás àquela altura do campeonato.

Por quanto tempo eu esperei pelo momento que Edward fosse me dizer aquelas palavras todas e agora eu nem podia me dar ao luxo de sonhar em jogar tudo pro alto. Tinha _responsabilidades_, não podia largar tudo por algo que nem tinha certeza de que poderia dar certo.

"_Eu te amo_." sussurrei e sorri, meio sem vontade.

"Bella, não-" Edward balançou a cabeça de um jeito afetado, completamente desesperado.

"_Je vous voir à Paris,_ Edward!" gritei e me virei em seguida, correndo para dentro da sala de embarque, chorando de dor e tristeza.

As coisas estão como deveriam estar e era assim que iriam continuar.

[...]  
**  
Edward's POV**

Fiquei um bom tempo parado ali na mesma posição em que Bella tinha me deixado, sem acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Então era isso? Ela tinha ido embora mesmo?

Senti uma mão pequenina repousando no meu ombro e me virei para encarar Alice, que me fitava com olhos gentis.

"Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, a culpa por isso tudo ter acontecido é única e exclusivamente _minha_. Cheguei muito tarde e perdi a chance da minha vida de ter a Bella pra mim."

"Você a ama, não?"

"Sim." suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando desfazer o nó grudado bem no meio da garganta.

"Não só como amiga, Edward, você a ama como mulher?" Alice insistiu e eu suspirei mais uma vez, sem saber como explicar aquilo.

"E-eu realmente não sei, Alice, mas quer saber, isso não importa! O fato é que eu estava disposto a _tudo_ para ficar com a Bella e queria que ela soubesse disso, mas parece que cheguei _tarde demais_."

Alice soltou uma risadinha fraca e se virou para me encarar.

"_Nunca_ é tarde, meu querido irmão idiota! Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para provar para Bella que a ama." Alice respondeu, me dando um tapinha na cara. Logo depois, seu rosto se fechou em uma careta de curiosidade: "O que a Bella te disse antes de ir embora?"

"Sei lá," dei de ombros, meio emburrado. "Alguma coisa em francês, que eu não entendi, acho que foi Je vous-

"_Je vous voir à Paris_!" Alice exclamou, dando um salto ao meu lado. "Vem comigo _agora_, Edward!" e pegou a minha mão puxando para perto de um dos vários guichês das companhias aéreas do aeroporto.

"O que você tá tramando, sua maluca?" perguntei, observando-a pegar o celular e discar alguns números.

"Maninho, você tem uma viagem marcada para Paris e é para agora!"

**[...]**

N/a's:

¹mon petit = _minha pequena_.

²Je vous voir à Paris. = _Vejo você em Paris_.

³J'adore, mon cher = _Te adoro, minha querida_.

* * *

**Well, antes de mais nada e em defesa própria eu tenho um aviso: não me matem, a fic ainda não terminou ok? lembre-se do _epílogo_! Sim, a Bella foi pra Paris, e eu acho que ela tá mais do que certa, Edward demorou demaaais pra ir atrás, como ele quer q ela abandone tudo, na porta do aeroporto? Bella tinha um emprego esperando por ela na Cidade Luz, não podia ser mais irreponsável do que já foi caso aceitasse o q o Ed propusera. Pra mim ela agiu super correta, adoroo essa minha Bella, acho-a tão madura! No meu caso, eu ia me atirar nos braços do Ed e foda-se o mundo (com o perdão da palavra)! Bom, o que vcs imaginam que vem por aí no epílogo? Eu vou logo avisando que o restinho dessa fic é no mínimo _inusitado_. Acho que vcs vão ter umas boas surpresas por aí!**

**É isso, povo, espero que vcs tenham gostado, não me xinguem, nem a Bella, nem o Ed! Quer dizer, podem xingá-los a vontade! HUAHUAUAAHAA**

**Espero os coments, as opiniões, enfim, quero saber o que vcs acharam desse ultimo grande trecho dessa fic, que eu amoooo demais.. **

**Comentem bastante, quero saber TU-DO que vcs acharam! Sim, sou exigente, a fic tá no fim, me façam feliz e opinem!**

**Depois de amanhã tô de volta com o epílogo, aguardem! Como sempre sentindo um gostinho amargo na boca, falta tão pouquinho pra palavra "fim" aparecer por aqui! Odeio isso, odeio finais!  
**

**Enfim, té mais, povoooo!**

**;)**

**;***

* * *


	7. Epílogo

Heeeei girls, chegamos finalmente à parte final dessa fanfic! Só quero agradecer a todos que passaram aqui e comentaram a fic, elogiando, xingando o Edward, apoiando a Bella, rindo, se emocionando.. nossa, os coments de vcs foram maravilhosos eu fiquei cheia de orgulho enquanto lia! Mto obrigada mesmo, gente de coração! Eu estou sem tempo nenhum pra responder às reviews de vcs, mas por favor, me perdoem, eu juro que liii todas e ri, concordei com um monte delas.. Mtas meninas falaram que gostaram da atitude da Bella e eu fiquei mto feliz, pq eu faria _exatamente_ a mesma coisa que ela.. Ainda bem que não me acharam louca, já que estamos falando de _Edward_ Gostoso_ Cullen_ não é? Mesmo com um Ed tudooooo de bom, eu acho que faria a mesmíssima coisa que a Mrs Swan! Ed pisou e mto na bola com a Bells, precisava mesmo correr um pouco atrás dela! =D

Well, enfim, trouxe a vcs o epílogo! Mas antes que vcs o leiam, eu gostaria de avisar que ele é um pouquinho diferente dos epílogos que rolam nas fics. Bom, primeiro o finzinho da fic é uma carta de Dona Bells para Alicinha fofa.. E bem, vcs vão ter a oportunidade de ter a carta nas mãos, pq sim, nós temos a carta(Agradeço de novo à _Mayara Pongitori_, minha petit lindaaa que criou a carta no photoshop) e ela, bem, ela tem um toque todo especial no final! Eu gostaria que vcs lessem o epílogo através da carta, pq fica tudo tão mais real, vcs vão sentir como se a Bella tivesse mesmo escrito a carta a vcs! Vou postar o link de onde as duas partes da carta estão hospedadas! Mas pra ser democrática, tbm vou postar a carta aqui em forma de texto!

Bom, é isso.. espero que vcs tenham gostado da fic, espero que apreciem esse restinho de história!

Tenho uma surpresinha pra vcs, mas conto lá no rodapé desse cap!

_Besos e boa leitura!_

_Cella_

**Link da carta-epílogo (não esqueçam de juntar os espaços na hora de copiar o link, ok?) :**

Parte 1 - http : // item . slide . com /r/1/246/i/rm8lxdiz7D_6KpzieZAwdiPHKxR2lO1l/

Parte 2 - http : / /item . slide . com /r/1/31/i/fIIrArVQyD_0zbMumeU6ny4xCEdwAyRt/

* * *

**Epílogo **

_Paris, 13 de- _

_Já estou até vendo a forma como você rola os olhos, entediada, enquanto lê essa carta. Não vou ficar gastando o seu precioso tempo perguntando como estão todos aí em NY, até porque ando muito bem informada e isso é mérito _exclusivamente_ seu! Sério, Alice, você não tem _nada_ melhor pra fazer do que ficar me ligando VINTE vezes por dia?!_

_Antes que você amasse essa carta e a jogue na sua lata de lixo rosa com rabinho de porquinho, eu preciso dizer o quanto você me faz falta, o quanto eu daria_ tudo_ para poder te abraçar e te obrigar a largar a bendita dessa sua dieta! Francamente, Alice, tá querendo emagrecer o quê?!_

_Tá, tudo bem, eu prometo que paro de ficar pegando no teu pé, mas você precisa entender que isso- TÁ, EU JÁ PAREI!_

_Vamos começar do começo, então, tudo bem? **NÃO JOGUE ESSA CARTA FORA, POR FAVOR!**_

_O inverno aqui em Paris anda rigoroso demais, mas isso não significa que a cidade esteja sem o seu encanto de sempre. Você tinha toda razão, eu estou _amando_ morar aqui! A vida é tão mais leve, as pessoas parecem que vivem em uma eterna poesia, o brilho do sol é mais intenso, até os flocos de neve são os mais lindo poema que eu já vi na vida! E você sabe o quanto me ligo em poesia, quase tanto quanto você se liga em baseball! (Jazz que o diga!)_

_Ah, você precisa ver como a _Torre Effeil_ está linda, toda iluminada pro Natal! E isso de alguma forma me faz lembrar de Nova York, toda enfeitada com as luzes e aquelas decorações natalinas que a gente ama tanto! Sinto saudades daí._

_Paris tem uma vida cultural quase tão esfuziante quanto NY, mas aqui tudo é tão mais, como eu posso dizer... _poético_! É, eu sei que estou falando demais em poesia, mas não há termo melhor para definir o quanto o clima dessa cidade mexe comigo. Mas apesar de tudo isso, apesar de já estar vivendo há longos _cinco_ meses aqui, ainda não consegui me acostumar a não ter vocês por perto. E acho que não vou me acostumar _nunca_, afinal, eu vivi durante _vinte anos_ colada à vocês e agora - de uma hora para outra - me vejo do outro lado do oceano, morrendo de saudades dos melhores amigos do mundo!(não gire os olhos ao ler isso, você sabe que carência afetiva é algo MUITO sério!)_

_Rosalie me contou o quanto você a está deixando _surtada_ com os preparativos do casamento! Alice, será que você não vê que a Rose está prestes a ter um filho e NÃO pode se alterar?! Seu casamento é só daqui há_ seis meses_, mas o bebê da Rose pode nascer a qualquer momento. Emmett me disse que eles tiveram que trocar o enxoval inteiro quando descobriram que o bebê é uma menina! OMG, eu ainda nem consigo imaginar que isso seja mesmo verdade, Rose e Emm serão papais! É demais para minha cabeça!_

_Queria tanto tá ai nesse momento, te ouvindo rir enquanto lê esses meus comentários sem graça. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas eu sinto falta dessa tua risada histérica demais. Sinto falta do teu bolo de chocolate com o chá de maçã verde da Esme! Sinto falta de tanta coisa que se começar a fazer a lista essa carta não acaba nunca._

_Vamos mudar de assunto... Eu finalmente consegui comprar aquela _Louis Vuitton_ que você tanto queria! E olha só que maravilha: _**PELA METADE DO PREÇO!**

_Ok, agora fica quieta e para de quicar pela casa, ainda tem muita carta pra ser lida!_

_Droga, a garrafa de vinho já secou e eu ainda não consegui nem escrever metade do que queria! É, essa minha vida de parisiense está me transformando em uma alcoólatra que vive de _croissant_ e muito _petit gateau_! É sério, Alice, daqui a um tempo eu vou sair rolando _Champs Elysées_ afora!_

_Tá, tudo bem, eu deixo que você ria da minha cara por alguns segundos, mas acho que já está na hora de encerrar essa carta, já estou começando a ver pontinhos vermelhos na minha vista e há alguma coisa gelada deslizando pelo meu pescoço! Oh meu Deus, é_ sorvete_ mesmo isso que tá escorrendo pelo meu braço?!_

_Alice, desculpa pelas letras tremidas, mas o seu querido _irmão_ acabou de chegar aqui e está me rondando como uma criança mimada, que exige atenção nesse exato instante! Sua mãe é uma guerreira, amiga, Edward é um saco quando resolve torrar a minha vida por um pouco de atenção!_

_Antes que você comece a me xingar sobre a minha falta de romantismo ao falar do homem da minha vida, e seu _irmão_, me deixe explicar uma coisa: NUNCA, em quase vinte e seis anos de vida, eu me senti tão _feliz_ como estou me sentindo agora.. É algo _inexplicável_, uma sensação de eterno friozinho na barriga, de pernas tremendo, de mãos suando, de olhares melosos assim que Edward dirige sua atenção a mim! Acho que você consegue imaginar o quão boba eu estou nesse momento, observando-o com a cara emburrada, resmungando por não ter dado atenção a ele e ao maldito sorvete que ele insiste em tomar mesmo em um inverno de _-2°_! O sol fraco do fim da tarde tá entrando pela janela e é incrível como os cabelos dele ficam lindos sob os raios do poente! Edward está me olhando como uma cara de quem está aprontando e isso não é boa coisa(que dizer, é boa coisa sim, mas para mim)! Sei que você vai me perdoar pela letra borrada, mas isso é puro reflexo dos lábios de Edward no meu pescoço, falando coisas em francês que você não vai ter o mínimo interesse em ouvir! Ah, eu já disse que ele está falando francês quase que_ perfeitamente_?! Já dá pra imaginar o quão sexy ele está, não é? Poesia pura! (Er.. desculpa, eu não consegui resistir)_

_Mais uma vez eu preciso dizer que queria muito que você, Jazz, Rose e Emm estivessem aqui nesse momento, para ver como o sol se põe, deixando a torre Effeil toda iluminada de laranja e púrpura!_

_Sabe, Alice, a vida é mesmo bem engraçada. Quando eu pensei que TUDO estava perdido, acabei descobrindo que NADA é o que parece! Acho que sou sortuda por ter conseguido descobrir isso da melhor maneira possível. Ainda não consigo acreditar que estou aqui, rindo feito uma idiota ao ver o Edward cantarolando alguma canção em francês que eu não faço a mínima ideia de como se chama!_

_É tão incrível poder olhar para trás e ver o quanto a minha vida está bem melhor do que antes, é bom saber que eu consegui evoluir de alguma forma como pessoa e Edward é um dos grandes responsáveis por isso! Ou melhor, foi o_ L'amour_ que me deixou assim!_

_Viu só no que o seu irmão me transformou? Eu me tornei uma idiota apaixonada que fica babando por ele vinte e quatro horas por dia! É, eu sou mesmo beem sortuda, me apaixonei pelo idiota do melhor amigo!_

_Eu só queria te dizer o quanto te amo e o quanto sou grata por você ter me apoiado em todos os momentos dessa complicação maluca que eu chamo de vida!_

_Paris é mesmo apaixonante, como você mesma disse, mesmo com um inverno tão forte e um _maldito_ sorvete de creme que virou companhia constante nas minhas noites ao lado de Edward. Fazer o quê, não? Esse é o preço que eu escolhi pagar(e com muito gosto, diga-se de passagem)!_

_Au revoir, mon petit..  
J'adore,  
_Lucky _Bella__._

_Ps: me perdoe pela mancha de sorvete na carta, é pura obra do Edward!_

_

* * *

_**Bom, vcs devem estar se perguntando "como assim, a Bella e o Ed terminaram em Paris, sem mais nem menos"? É, pois eh, é aí que está a surpresinha da fic! Eu omiti o reencontro dos dois propositalmente, pq esse reencontro será o carro chefe pra _segunda parte _da fanfic! Sim, Lucky tem uma continuação. Não me matem, mas vcs só vão entender como Edzinho ganhou de vez o coração da nossa Bellinha na segunda parte da fic! Eu sou má, né? Nããão, nem sou tão má assim! A cartinha já deu a dimensão de como eles estão bem e felizes, vivendo em Paris, Ed usa o sorvetinho direto em dona Bellinha! **

**Eu espero sinceramente que vcs não me xinguem na hora de mandar reviews, pq eu juro que não vão se arrepender de esperar um pouquinho a mais para ler a continuação da Lucky, que se chamará _Lucky Bella_! Aguardem, pq em breve ela vem com tudo! Mto mais confusão, mais loucuras, mto mais emoção e mtooo mais sorvetinho pra vcs! No cap chamado "surprise" vcs encontram a segunda parte do presentinho que eu preparei pra vcs!**

**Bom, a gente se vê em breve!**

**Mandem coments, quero saber o que vcs acharam desse final, ok e tbm quero saber o que vcs acharam da ideia da continuação da fic! Espero q a notícia seja boa, pq caso contrário eu vou ficar triste! =/**

**a gente se vê, beibes! Não esqueçam de dar uma espiadinha no cap 8, chamado "surprise" =D**

**;***

**E mais uma vez brigada por me lerem!**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Surprise!

Bom, está aqui a surpresinha pra vcs! Em primeira mão, a sinopse da continuação da Lucky, "_Lucky Bella_"! A capinha da fic - pra quem quiser - é essa aqui:

http : // item . slide . com /r/1/146/i/8seP4YPu3T_J93m4E21OChempe0eY7xF//i/8seP4YPu3T_J93m4E21OChempe0eY7xF/ (eliminem os espaços antes de colar no navegador de vcs)

Eu estou trabalhando no primeiro cap ainda, por isso resolvi não abrir um novo link aqui no FF, pq não sei a data que vou estrear a fic, mas será em breve.. sim, essa segunda parte vai ser mto mais detalhada, pois vai se tratar de uma long fic! =D Abaixo vcs encontram a sinopse e mais umas informações extras, exclusivas pra vcs! =D

Minha forma de retribuir o carinho que vcs tiveram comigo e com a minha fic, que é especial demaaaais pra mim!

Espero que curtam a sinopse e aguardem a continuação da lucky!

_Besos, besos_

_Cella_

* * *

**Sinopse Lucky Bella: **

"_Edward e eu estavamos ansiosos com a nossa volta à Nova York, após uma temporada inteira em Paris. Ficariamos pouco tempo, apenas duas semanas, tempo suficiente para curtir todos os preparativos e a festa de casamento de Alice e Jasper._

_Era dificil acreditar que aqueles dois iriam mesmo se casar e que Edward e eu seríamos um dos casais de padrinhos; precisava dizer que Emmett e Rosalie eram o outro casal?_"

O casamento de Jasper e Alice estava prestes a acontecer e, durante um jantar de reunião dos amigos, uma grande dúvida surge: quando Edward e Bella iriam finalmente entrar para o time dos casados?

O pânico de Bella a casamento, aliado a teimosia de Edward irão fazer os dois embarcarem em mais uma confusão, que será terá boas doses de amor, companheirismo, amizade e muitas surpresas.

Será que Bella finalmente vai perder o trauma de casamentos e aceitar se casar com Edward, o homem da sua vida?

***

**Observações importantes: **

- Como Bella e Edward finalmente se acertaram será o tema chave do primeiro cap da fic, que será basicamente de flashback dessa parte;

- O casamento da Alice e do Jasper será no Havaí, ou seja, cenários paradisíacos para apimentar a história!

- A Bella tem _pânico_ de casamento, odeia se prender a qualquer tipo de compromisso e isso será uma complicação, já que Edward, apesar de tbm não gostar de compromisso firme, está mesmo disposto a casar com a Bella.

Bom, o resto vcs vão ter que aguentar até o lançamento da parte 2 da fic, prometo não demorar! A gente se vê, povooo!

E brigada pelas reviews e coments mais uma vez! Não vou me cansar de agradecer o carinho de vcs, amo demais!

Besos

See u soon, guys!

=D

* * *


	9. Lucky Bella já está no ar!

Olá, pessoitas. Só passando aqui pra deixar pra vocês o link da continuação da Lucky aqui no FF. Primeiro capítulo já está no ar! Aproveitem e divirtam-se!

Link da continuação é esse: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/5596263/1/Lucky_Bella

*não esqueçam de retirar os espaços na hora de colar no navegador de vcs*

Agradecimento mega especial pra** Ivana**, minha leitora amada que mandou uma capa mto fofa pra LB. Ivana, amore, vou postar sua capa no meu perfil aqui no FF, viu?! Pra mostrar o quanto eu fiquei orgulhosinha dela. Brigada mais uma vez pelo carinho.

Bom, Feliz Natal pra todo mundo e bom ótimo 2010!

Té mais!

=*


End file.
